Revelations
by koipond-tea
Summary: Cattleya Potter never thought much about love, she'd never really been shown a lot of it. To get away from the pain of the war she leaves to Mystic Falls, where everything she knows changes as she stops pretending to understand where life is taking her. FemHarry!
1. Family Lost and Found (Prologue)

**Disclaimer:** All rights go to J.K Rowling for the amazing and incredible Harry Potter series. As for the Vampire Diaries, they belong to CW, L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. This disclaimer is to last the duration of the entire story.

**A/N:** Ok, so I tried this Fanfic out before and it didn't really work out so great for me so I've decided to rewrite it; now for the changes:

Although the Harry Potter events happened in the '90s I transferred them to 2009, the same year The Vampire Diaries (TV show) started. Not many HP characters will be in this story (they will probably come in waaay later in the seasons) it is set in Mystic Falls... Compliant up until the Final Battle and completely ignores the epilogue; Bellatrix LeStrange was not killed by Molly Weasley but merely hurt really badly... Also Fred Weasley did not die… in his place however, Percy has passed on.

And of course, the obvious, I have changed the gender of Harry to a girl! The way you pronounce her name is_** Kat – lay – ah** _or for her nickname**_ Lay- ah_**

Thanks for taking the time to check my story and I hope you are all going to like it! Let's begin shall we?

**_Family Lost and Found (Prologue)_**

_Dear Cattleya, _

_To be honest I was fearful to begin this letter and by the end of it I am not too sure if you would ever want to speak to me. It's been so long… I have so many things to ask, to tell you. You must be seventeen now, right?_

_I'm procrastinating..._

_Well there isn't really any other way to tell you but... I'm your aunt._

_I know it must be a shock and you probably won't believe me but you have to understand, the reason why Petunia never mentioned anything about me was because I supported your mother through everything; her magic, James, you. _

_I had moved to America before Lily and James passed away and I was too pained by the loss to ever return back to England. I had begged Dumbledore to leave you in my care in America but he needed you in England to watch over you, so the only other option was Petunia. _

_I know you must think I am selfish, but the pain – the loss of my sister was so hard to bear and it would've made me unfit as a parent to take care of you._

_I know these must sound like excuses but please, your Professor – Professor McGonagall if I am not mistaken – paid me visit and explained what had happened. Your time at school, the war… now she says that a crazed woman is after you to take revenge!_

_I'm begging you Cattleya, come to America, come and live with me. This would be my chance to undo all the guilt I have had for the past sixteen years in giving you up to Petunia, this would be our chance to be a family. _

_If not, then this would be your chance to get away from that crazed woman and let the Wizard police catch her… or even just to see America and your estranged aunt. Please come, it would mean the world to me to see you again, even if it is only for a moment._

_All my love, _

_Your Aunt Daisy_

The letter felt cool and crisp in her hands as Leya stared at it with a mixture of shock and bewilderment. There was absolutely no possible way that the letter she stared at with an unwavering gaze was real, perhaps it was a fake from someone wanting to say that they were blood related to her (she had been getting that a lot lately) or maybe it was something someone had sent just for laughs however cruel it may be.

There was most definitely no way that the letter Leya gripped so tightly in her hands that it wrinkled was real. And yet, the look Professor McGonagall gave her said otherwise.

"Well…" Ron started breaking the silence. "What does it say?"

"I – I have… an aunt." The statement sounded more like a question to her ears and the letter was promptly snatched up by Hermione who mumbled the words aloud for Ron to hear.

"This isn't real, Professor McGonagall there's no way-" Hermione rushed breathlessly but was cut off by Professor McGonagall's crisp voice.

"The letter is in fact very real, Ms. Granger. Now, Potter I know this must come a great shock but-"

"Why didn't he tell me?" Leya murmured her eyes flicking upwards to her former Professor. "Why didn't Dumbledore tell me? Why didn't Sirius or Remus if this Daisy person was so close to my mum as she says she is? How could Aunt Petunia go _sixteen years_ without mentioning a word about another sister?"

Her voice had risen by the time she was finished, unshed tears had gathered in her eyes and her chest moved up and down with her rapid breathing.

"I don't know, Potter, but I am sure that all Dumbledore wanted was to protect you and the only way to do that was here in England and not in America." Professor McGonagall started with a sigh. "As for Sirius and Remus… so many things were happening at that time and they had most likely forgotten all about Lily's sister, they after all had only met her a handful of times."

Leya sighed her eyes dropping back to the dark wood of the kitchen table. She wanted to know more, she wanted a better explanation as to why no one told her of her other aunt, she wanted to know why instead of growing up unloved and neglected by the Dursley's she could've been loved and cherished by her other family member.

"You should go." Said Hermione after a pregnant pause.

"What? Hermione, what about Teddy I can't just leave him!" Leya protested.

"Teddy will be safe with us, Leya. What I mean is… you know Bellatrix escaped." Hermione said bluntly and how could Leya forget. The woman had managed to escape authorities while being escorted to Azkaban killing two Aurors and obtaining a wand in the process.

It caused an uproar in the Ministry and Witches and Wizard were fearing Bellatrix might try and assemble her fellow Death Eaters that hadn't been caught, maybe even try to break out the one's that had been put in Azkaban. Especially since she left a rather _fetching_ message for Leya written in the blood of the Aurors she killed.

_Your turn will come filthy half-blood_

"Mione's right, Leya." Ron spoke up, glancing between both girls. "If you go to your aunt, Bellatrix will lose you; nobody knows you have family there. It's perfect! Besides." He added hastily before Leya could object. "You know you want to meet her, especially after what she wrote in the letter."

"But Teddy…" Leya trailed off quietly.

"Will be perfectly safe with us and everyone else around." Hermione finished gently. "Just _think_ about it, will you?"

Leya nodded silently giving her two best friends and former Professor the best smile she could muster up.

* * *

A resounding thud echoed throughout the street as a girl suddenly appeared out of thin air her knees buckling from the sudden weight of being on solid ground. To any ordinary human they might think that it was a trick of their eye… or that they just might be going crazy after all. But to every other Witch or Wizard it was the norm.

Leya breathed in deeply checking her surroundings, it was the middle of the night in Mystic Falls, Virginia and the street was deadly quiet much to her relief because it meant no one had heard or seen her appear by way of an unregistered unauthorized Portkey.

She threw the old rusty tin can that served as the Portkey into the closest bin and pulled out a small, wrinkled parchment. She glanced down to the small piece of parchment Professor McGonagall had given her, where her aunt's address was written down. She checked the numbers of the house she stood in front of against the numbers on the paper – they coincided.

She had made the decision weeks ago but had only had enough courage to leave now. The letter her aunt had written her was burned to mere ashes and only Ron, Hermione and Professor McGonagall knew where she was.

_It's safer for everyone this way_, was the mantra Leya repeated as she packed her things. It was hard to leave everyone, especially without them knowing but the person she most dreaded to leave behind was Teddy. Teddy was entrusted to her after Remus and Tonks died, he was her Godson and now instead of taking care of him she was fleeing to some miniscule town in America just because Bellatrix LeStrange was after her, it was ridiculous!

Unfortunately, she could not convince Ron or Hermione into letting her stay. She wasn't even sure how they convinced her to leave in the first place, but they did keep on bringing up _the Prophet _reporters and how good it would be to get away from it all. Hermione herself mentioned that she and Ron might take a little holiday and stay in a small town in France that her family used to go to during summer when she was younger.

So with uneven breath Leya walked up the porch steps and hesitantly raised her hand before knocking firmly against the door. A moment passed and she was sure her knock went unheard when a light turned on from the second level of the house.

Her breathing quickened as she turned her back to the door closing her eyes as she heard a faint 'coming' in a watered down English accent come from inside the house.

"Cattleya?" A warm dainty voice startled her making her jump a foot in the air. She quickly turned around only to come face to face with a woman she had been most anxious to see during the past week.

Her Aunt Daisy wasn't anything like how she imagined. Leya had pictured her to be Aunt Petunia's carbon copy. But she did not have a neck nearly twice the amount as a usual one; she also didn't have the same horse like features as Aunt Petunia or blonde hair. But what she did have was Aunt Petunia's pale blue eyes, which surprisingly looked warm on her as well as the same thick, dark red hair that Leya's mother Lily had once possessed. Her face was youthful looking making Leya believe she was the youngest out of the three.

She watched as her aunts eyes roamed every inch of her face as if she was trying to burn it to memory. Her eyes lingered longer than necessary on Leya's own making her think she was reliving a memory. Daisy stepped aside and gestured for her to come in, and with baited breath Leya walked into the house that was to be her home for who knows how long.


	2. Pilot

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone for the reviews, favs and follows. OK, so the first chapter was a prologue and in between that and this chapter let's say a week passed by where Daisy and Cattleya got to know each other better, I would write it down but I'm just too lazy and we all know what happened with the war and everything in between.

_**Pilot**_

"Do I really have to go to Muggle School? I mean technically speaking I've already graduated." Leya said optimistically. Unfortunately, her aunt was no sucker.

"Leya, you've only graduated in terms of Wizarding School and you said so yourself you didn't even attend your last year of school…" Daisy began.

"Only because I was saving the Wizarding World from a Dark Wizard named Voldemort." Leya reminded.

"So the answer is yes, you will be attending High School. Not to mention that this would be a good opportunity for you to get out of the house, you've spent the entire week cooped up here. I'm sure you want to get out and have fun with kids your own age. " She was winning, but Leya hadn't lost yet.

"You know, I haven't been to Muggle School in _years_ I really don't think I'd be able to catch up." Leya said, and it was true the last ordinary Muggle School she had attended was St. Grogory's Primary School, and that had been a horrible experience.

"I'm sure you'll find a way." Was all she'd said.

_Now_ she had lost.

Leya Potter groaned softy to herself as her aunt smiled amused placing some American money on the counter of the island in the kitchen and walking back upstairs to get ready. A small frown tugged at the corners of her lips as Leya replayed the conversation in her head. Buried under a thin layer of resentment over having to return to school, Leya knew she couldn't have asked for a better aunt.

The past week seemed more and more like a dream with each passing day, but every experience had in fact been real. The house her aunt owned was a modest two story house made of bricks. The windows were huge, at least downstairs. The living room was spacious and cozy with a real fire place against the northern wall. Shades of white were the dominant colors to the entire house, except the bathrooms where black tiles covered the floor and walls. The dining room had mahogany wooden floor and the kitchen was huge with an island in the middle so she could eat her breakfast there.

There were four bedrooms upstairs, Daisy had graciously given her the second largest room other than the master bedroom with her own en suite and walk in closet. She felt slightly odd being in a large house with only one other person, but for the first time in her life she had her own normal (if not larger than average) bedroom. Not the cupboard under the stairs, or Dudley's second bedroom or even a shared room with Ginny and Hermione. It was hers, and it was a very lovely house.

Daisy, whom Leya had learned over the week had come to America to study Botany. Didn't go on to be a highly acclaimed scientist which she says she could've easily done, instead opting to own a small but popular flower shop in the middle of town. Her reason, (even though she really didn't need to give one) was that her love for plants would've been destroyed if she continued on a scientific basis.

Leya had offered to help out at the store whenever needed seeing as it was only Daisy who ran everything. Daisy had laughed waving her hand and shaking her head agreeing, muttering something under her breath that sounded awfully like _'just like your mother'. _

Despite how lovely and gracious Leya's newly found aunt was, she couldn't help but feel animosity towards the older woman sometimes. Growing up Leya had only known the Dursley's to be the last of her family, she had often asked herself _'is this it? Is this the only family I have left?' _When in reality, hiding away in a non-existent town in a country halfway around the world was another aunt who could've taken much better care of her than the Dursley's. Even with her 'grieving'.

"Sweetie! You should probably leave for school now, my keys are in the bowl next to the door. You do know how to drive, right?" Daisy's yelled from upstairs her voice turning uncertain towards the end of her question.

"Yeah!" Leya yelled back as she grabbed the money off the counter and walked to the door, bag slung over her shoulder.

Daisy's car keys were placed in an ornate wooden bowl on top of a simple table where mail, hair accessories and a vase of daffodils lay neatly. Above the table was a decorative oval shaped mirror where Daisy would spend a good ten minutes before finally leaving the house.

Gone was the scrawny skinny girl, which was clearly malnourished and unloved by former relatives and now stood a curvaceous teenager. Thankfully during the summer between fourth and fifth year she had a growth spurt so fast her bones ached, and she now stood tall at 5'7.

Emerald green eyes, with piercing black pupils and dark, thin rims around both irises stared back at her. They were the exact replica of her mothers. She took in her hair, long and black as night; it might have been curly had it been shorter, but the weight dragged down the would-be curls into defined messy waves. It was parted in the middle, surrounding her fair-skinned face, her pink lips tugged into a frown as she caught sight of her scar. The scar that had forever been etched into her forehead was both a bane and blessing for Leya, she was glad she had a fringe to cover it up.

* * *

With a resigned sigh Leya slammed the door of the borrowed car closed and swung her bag over one shoulder, bent her head and tried to ignore the curious stares of her soon to be classmates. The walk from the parking lot to the front doors of her new school felt like miles and Leya was thankful she didn't blush as easily as the Weasley's who's faces could go as red as their hair color in the snap of her fingers.

Leya felt as if she was in first year all over again, though instead of whispered _have you seen her yet? She's standing there next to the tall red-head, look it's The Girl-Who-Lived_. It's now: _who is she? I've never seen her before, damn she's hot I'd totally bang her_. Leya's face scrunched up in disgust at the last comment, shooting the group of what looked like sport player's a glare worthy of Voldemort himself.

She quickly hurried into the school giving herself a mental pep talk that went something like:

Okay Leya, you can do this. You've faced one of the most evil Wizards in the world, what's a bunch of high school students compared to him. I mean you're only diving head first into the shark infested waters of grade eleven, what are they gonna do? Chew you up and spit you out, probably make you feel like you did in fourth year all over again; only worse.

Leya snapped out of her thoughts as she rounded a corner finding the front office much to her relief, wondering how her pep talk suddenly turned to fearful, worried thoughts. Leya ducked her head further down letting her hair form a pseudo-wall between her and the whispers that followed meaning she was not able to see the person she was about to run into.

When she crashed into a body, hands tightly gripped her forearms so she would not fall. Leya, whose reflexes had gotten sharper with the war, immediately stepped back her hand twitching ready to use her wand; which was skillfully hidden in her jacket.

"Sorry." She apologized softly.

"No problem, It's uh, my fault. Uh, I'm Stefan Salvatore. Are you new here too?" A boy with light brown hair and green eyes – much lighter than hers – introduced holding out his hand.

"Cattleya Potter. And yes I am, how did you know?" She hesitated suspicion eating away at her.

"Your accent."

"Ah." She muttered blushing, bloody hell she needed to get rid of her paranoia. She was on the other side of the world for Merlin's sake. Nobody knows who she is here.

Stefan smiled seeing her embarrassment. "Maybe we'll have a few classes together." He said trying to diffuse the silence that had just settled in.

"Yeah, maybe. It was nice to meet you." Leya awkwardly replied, backing away slowly towards the office behind him.

"Likewise. I'll see you later, Cattleya." Stefan said before walking out of the office, flashing a smile at a dark-skinned girl who was staring at him.

"Bye." She muttered, furrowing her eyebrows. There was something strange about Stefan Salvatore, Leya didn't know what it was, but it was a gut feeling and if there's anything she's learned in her life it's to trust that feeling, because it usually ended up saving her life; or getting her into more trouble.

Leya headed over to the desk clearing her throat.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The lady behind the desk smiled, the odd blankness in her eyes slowly disappearing.

"Yes, I'm new and here to collect my schedule." Leya replied before adding hastily. "Cattleya Potter."

She smiled blinking her eyes and shaking her head as if she was waking from a daydream before clicking a few time on her computer. "Here we are. Cattleya Dorea Potter."

A few clicks here and there, one freshly printed schedule later and Leya found herself sitting in History class with an egotistical teacher named Tanner.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class Leya let out a breath of relief, it looks like History was going to be her most disliked class, the runner up being Math. Just as she left the classroom a hand caught her shoulder.

"Hi, you must be new here. I'm Elena Gilbert, we're neighbors." A girl with pretty brown eyes, and a warm smile introduced.

"Right." Leya replied, recognition flaring in her eyes. "I've seen you around a few times the week I've been here. Oh, uh – I'm Cattleya."

"Your British." Elena stated surprised, ignoring Leya's recognition of her and focusing on her accent.

"Guilty as charged."

"Uh, since it's your first day, do you need any help?" Elena asked as they started to walk down the hallway. "I'm sure schools in England must be way different than the ones here."

"You have _no idea_ and I would love some help. I don't know where room 32 is, and there's a B.I.O next to it." Leya said eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the schedule in confusion. This was more difficult than she thought, maybe she should've looked up Muggle Schools a little more thoroughly.

Elena chuckled as she started to explain. "The B.I.O stands for Biology, which is actually what I have next."

"You do?" Leya asked looking at her new companion hopefully.

"Yeah come on, I'll show you the way." Elena replied linking her arm with the taller girl.

* * *

The day past in a blur and Leya soon found herself at home with nothing to do, Daisy had gone to a friend's place for dinner but had left her as freshly cooked batch of pasta. Muggle School wasn't as bad as she thought it might have been. Elena was sweet; she had showed Leya the way to all her classes even though they didn't share some of them.

The silence felt almost deafening as she stared at the book in front of her. Leya hated the silence, it offered time to think and the last thing she wanted to do was think, and she was much too fidgety to read. So Leya stood up putting on her jacket, placing her wand in the inner pocket and walked out the door to explore the new town she was supposed to call home.

It was a short walk to the town square and she stopped when she came to a street that was more populated with lots of noise. There was a Bar-Grill that was lit up and Leya could see plenty of people inside from the windows. She decided this was the town's _Three Broomsticks_ or something like that. It pretty much looked like everyone from age 13 to 25 was there.

Leya cracked the door open and entered the Grill, and the moment her foot set place in the bar she regretted it feeling eyes on her but thankfully they looked away just as quickly. She turned as she heard someone call her name. It was Elena, she was at a table with Stefan and two other girls, waving her over.

After introductions Caroline a blonde haired, bubbly girl had started a sort of interrogation, which made Leya slightly uncomfortable as she was never good with being in the spot light.

"So were you born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"Mm-hm, and moved when I was still young." Stefan replied, before everyone looked at Leya.

"Uh, I've lived in England my entire life."

"Parents?" Asked Bonnie looking at the two newcomers.

"My parents passed away." Stefan said quietly looking at Elena.

"I'm sorry." Elena told him gently, they stared deeply into each other's eyes and Leya was thankful to not have to answer the question.

She was still figuring out what to tell people, she could lie and say they died in a car crash like Aunt Petunia had told her all those years, or she could just say they were murdered by a burglar or something. She didn't think death by an evil Wizard would go over well with the muggles. She still had to talk to Daisy about a cover story for her parent's death.

"Any siblings?" Elena asked.

"None that I talk to." Stefan smiled. "I live with my uncle."

"I'm an only child." Leya answered softly, from what she heard of her parents it sounded like they had wanted a big family. She sometimes daydreamed and mourned over the life she could've had if Voldemort wasn't in it, and she wasn't The Chosen One.

"So, Stefan, if your new you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said.

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls. You should come too, Cattleya." Bonnie explained.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked looking at Elena.

"Of course she is." Bonnie answered for Elena.

A shy smile was shared between the girls as Caroline tried to keep her cool at the attention Stefan was giving Elena.

"So, Cattleya ." Stefan started. "I don't think I've ever heard of name like yours."

"Yeah, I know it's pretty weird, right?" She asked rhetorically a faint blush rising in her cheeks. "Most people just call me Leya. It's actually the name of a flower -"

"An orchid." Stefan said cutting her off, at her curious look he elaborated. "They used to be my mother's favorite flower, so I – uh – know all about them. They're a beautiful flower."

Leya smiled blushingly she didn't think anyone knew what her name meant. Most people just usually ignored the strangeness of it. She opened her mouth to say something when she got cut off – again – this time by Elena.

"Where in England are you from?"

"I - I'm from Surrey in London, but I spent most of my time in Scotland." She replied.

"Really?" Bonnie asked interested. "What did you do there?"

"I went to a boarding school, very… exclusive, they only take certain families." Leya said her lips quirking into a playfully secret smirk at the mention of certain families.

"So why did you leave your old school?" Asked Elena.

Just as Leya was about to reply she ran her hand through her hair, which moved her fringe slightly displaying her scar.

"Whoa, what's that?" Caroline asked looking at her forehead. Leya mentally swore.

"It's a scar." She muttered.

"In the shape of a lightning bolt?" Caroline asked rudely.

"Yeah." Leya abruptly stood up. "Sorry to cut this short, but, uh, I've got to get home my aunt's probably wondering where I am." She apologized before leaving.

"Caroline why would -" Elena started.

"What? I was curious." She said defensively before sipping her drink.

"It was a personal question." Stefan said his eyes focused on the tall green eyed girl as she walked out of the Grill.

* * *

"Alright listen up." Tanner called silencing the class. Leya slumped in her seat barely listening to Tanners dull voice.

"Let's start where we left off, the battle of Willow Creek took place at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls in….?" Tanner trailed off expecting someone to answer. When no one did his eyes narrowed in on the new British girl, who was staring out the window.

"Potter." Leya turned her head as Tanner barked her name. She saw a smug smile start to appear in his face when she didn't answer fast enough and had a very strong sense of déjà vu. Leya stared deep into his eyes a small smirk appearing as the year unconsciously slipped out of her lips.

"1864." His smile fell and her smirk became more pronounced as he glared at her. She broke eye contact.

"How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Tanner asked, no one answered yet again. "Miss Bennett?"

Leya turned her head as she watched Bonnie flounder. "Um…" Said the raven-haired girl. "A lot? I'm not sure. But like a whole lot?" Leya snorted quietly in amusement.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." His eyes swept over the room. "Mr. Donovan, would you like this opportunity to come over your imbedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt said making the class chuckle. Tanner's eyes swept over the room once more, looking for another victim. His gaze stopped fixated on Elena who was busy checking out Stefan.

"Elena, surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry….I-I don't know." Elena stuttered.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Leya frowned in confusion.

"There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting local civilians."

All eyes gazed around the room until they focused on Stefan. He sat still, his eyes unblinking, and nodded in the direction of the teacher.

"That's correct." said Mr. Tanner, struggling to remember the other new student's name. "Mr.…?"

Stefan nodded. "Salvatore."

Mr. Tanner looked mildly intrigued. "Salvatore." he repeated. "Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were twenty-seven." Elaborated the junior. "Confederate soldiers fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. And they were wrong it was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are uh, stored in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts…. Mr. Tanner."

Leya let a grin spread over her face chuckling, and before Tanner could dish out detention the bell rang.

Leya sighed as she unlocked her car, yes _her _car. Daisy had surprised her the other day when she was presented with her very own car. Leya, not really knowing how to react to such an extravagant gift from an aunt she hadn't really known that long, blushed brightly and awkwardly patted her aunt on the back as she grabbed her into a hug.

It was finally the end of the day and she couldn't wait to get back home to relax, although relaxation might have to wait, she thought scowling at the large amount of homework stuffed in her bag on the passenger seat.

"Hey, Leya!" Elena called jogging over.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked as Elena caught up to her.

"Look I just wanted to apologize for Caroline, about the other night. She's actually a really good person, but sometimes she can be-"

"Don't worry about it." Leya said cutting her off, with a small awkward chuckle. Elena gave her an unsure nod but smiled nonetheless.

"Anyway, are you coming to the party tonight?"

"I was actually going to -"

"Come to the party." Elena suggested smiling. "C'mon you have to come to your first American party. You could meet new people, and oh I don't know maybe find a boyfriend in the process."

Leya laughed lightly, she was so not looking to have a boyfriend right now, especially since her last one died she thought wincing slightly.

"Sure, why not."

"Great, Bonnie's driving me and you're coming with us. No objections." Elena said sternly.

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

"Have fun! And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Daisy's teasing yell followed her as Leya closed the front door. Her lips were pulled into an amused grin, knowing her aunt was a bit of a 'wild child' as she likes to put it when she was younger.

Leya's feet hardly made a sound as she walked a couple of meters to the Gilbert house situated right next to her Aunt Daisy's house. She unconsciously pressed the palm of her hand against her forearm feeling the form of her wand underneath her jacket.

She rang the doorbell at the Gilbert house and stepped back as someone opened the door. It was a teenage boy, about a year or two so younger than her, dressed in attire that would suggest rebellion or weird emo phase.

"You're hot." He stated, looking Leya up and down.

"Uh, thank…you?" Leya questioned taken aback. American's they were an odd bunch.

"Is Elena home?" As soon as the question slipped out of her mouth, he rolled his eyes and walked off leaving the door open.

"That was rude." She muttered softly to herself, as a light red haired woman came to the door.

"I am so sorry. Jeremy's just going through a… phase at the moment." She paused. "Elena, there's someone at the door for you!" She yelled.

"Oh, I'm Jenna by the way." She introduced holding out her hand.

"Cattleya, it's a pleasure to meet you, Jenna." Leya replied shaking the light red head woman's hand.

"Yeah, I know. Well I mean, you've moved in next door and Elena told me about you." Leya smiled in response and just as she was about to answer Elena interrupted.

"Leya, hey." Elena greeted coming downstairs with Bonnie in tow.

Soon enough the three were in Bonnie's car on the way to the Falls. "I don't mean to pry or be rude, Elena. And you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but, I was just curious about Tanner's comment this afternoon." Leya said and immediately regretted it as a somber mood suffocated the car.

"Last spring, my parents' car drove off of a bridge into a lake, and I was in the backseat and I survived but they didn't." She explained softly looking at Leya in dreaded expectation of saying the usual I'm sorry and are you okay?

"People always say, that it gets better with time." Leya began almost absentmindedly, before looking Elena in the eyes. "I think it's a load of bollocks to be frank."

Elena and Bonnie burst out in laughter, Leya soon following with her own chuckles, when they calmed down she continued. "It doesn't get better. But it certainly hurts less. And one day you'll be able to look back on happy memories without feeling pain or remorse."

"Thank you." She whispered sincerely.

Soon enough they arrived at the Falls and the party was in full swing, Leya saw a few familiar faces from her classes as she, Bonnie and Elena stood near a bonfire to warm up as it was quite chilly.

"Just admit it Elena." Bonnie persisted on the topic of Elena's new love interest; Stefan.

"Oh, okay so he's a little pretty."

"He has that romance novel stare." Leya added, before saying in a deep sultry voice. "Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul." They all burst out laughing; and took a few minutes to calm down.

"So where is he?" Bonnie questioned.

"I don't know you tell me you're the psychic one." Elena says as they search the mass of people hoping to get a glimpse of the new guy.

"Psychic?" Leya questioned wary.

"Well, technically Grams says I'm a Witch, but I think it's the alcohol talking."

Leya's heart skipped a beat, and the plastic red cup in her left hand crinkled as she tightened her grip when she uttered the word Witch. Leya knew that there was what they called Sorcerers and Priestesses in the western world, but she never thought she would run into one, let alone steadily become friends with one.

Their community wasn't as reserved as the 'Wand-Wielders' as Leya's kind was called, though they kept the magic a secret they still told a Muggle or two and ended up being used by other mythical creatures like the vampires and werewolves.

And according to Alera Polvan, who wrote _The Witches and Wizards of the West_ which Hermione forced Leya read before leaving, frequently wrote that the Sorcerers and Priestesses were very judgmental. They thought themselves higher than any other creature, which was not true.

There were only two species of Witches: the Sorcerers and Priestesses and the Wand-Wielders. And it was the Wand-Wielders who were stronger, not only because they've been around longer but because unlike the Sorcerers and Priestesses the Wand-Wielders did not have limitations.

"Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." She amusedly says as she closes her eyes.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." Elena interrupts, quickly turning around and a grabs an empty beer bottle by someone's feet; She picks it up and turns back to show Bonnie and Leya the makeshift crystal ball.

"Ta-da."

The trio chuckles, as Bonnie reaches out to grab it. She jolts as her hand touches Elena's and a dazed look crosses her face before coming into focus, she jerks her hand off of Elena's as if she's been burnt. Leya's smile fades.

"What?" Elena asked.

"That was weird when I touched you, I saw a crow." Bonnie explained to both girls.

"What?" Elena asked a little freaked out and Leya's heart beat picked up. This was bad, what if Bonnie touched her like she did Elena and knew she was different. Knew she was Witch, a different type but Witch all the same. What if she saw flashes of the war, she would confront Leya no doubt, but what would she tell her.

Leya forced the thoughts to the back of her mind and focused as Bonnie continued.

"A crow, there was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Okay, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie said quickly before rushing off, Elena called out to her but she just kept walking.

Elena looked to Leya as if she had explanation for Bonnie's odd behavior, which she did in way, but it was Bonnie's secret to tell not hers. So she shrugged and smiled apologetically, and when they turned back around Stefan was standing directly behind them making Elena jump in surprise.

"Hi." He greeted them simply.

"Hi." Elena replied a little shakily whilst Leya smiled in response, she wasn't one to scare easily. Not anymore.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Stefan asked looking down at his feet.

"Yeah." Elena replied almost silently. Leya felt out of place with the two teenagers who obviously like each other.

"You're upset about something." Stefan noted seeing Elena's expression.

"No, it's just… uh… it's just Bonnie… something just-" She cut herself off smiling. "You know what? Never mind, you're here."

"I'm here." He repeated a smile playing on his lips.

"And I'm leaving." Leya added breaking their gazing. "Here Stefan, I'm not much of a drinker, only on rare occasions." She said handing him her drink.

Stefan smiled taking her drink, but his smile shrunk as his enhanced eyesight caught sight of a scar on her hand illuminated by the fire. The words flashed silver in the light, and as she walked off he couldn't get the words he saw out of his mind; _I must not tell lies_.

* * *

Leya wondered around the party slightly bored, it wasn't as if she hadn't been to a party before, in fact they held several in the Gryffindor common room whenever they won a game in Quidditch (which was frequently). And in Leya's opinion they were a lot more enjoyable than the party she was currently wandering in.

Leya walked around the outskirts of the party closer to the woods when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." Leya apologized hands in surrender position as she saw him shake the alcohol he spilled all over himself when she bumped into him.

"Don't worry about it." He replied chuckling. "You're the new British girl aren't you." He stated pointing at her.

"Cattleya." She presented.

"Tyler Lockwood." He said offering a smile; Leya gave a polite smile back. "So since your new here, I could introduce you to couple of people… and then we could maybe get to know each other. "

Leya squirmed uncomfortable as he invaded her personal space. She had somewhat of an idea about what he really meant when he suggested they 'get to know each other'. And with disgust she realized that Tyler was the one who had made the gross comment she overheard on her first day of school.

"Thank you, Tyler." She said as he grinned sliding up closer to her. "But no thank you." Leya put a halting hand on his chest, and slipped away. The last thing she needed right now was a boyfriend or whatever Tyler wanted to be.

"Somebody help!" Leya heard someone scream; she turned and ran in the direction of the scream seeing Elena, her brother Jeremy, Tyler and a blonde haired guy around and an unconscious girl lying on a table.

"It's her neck, something bit her; she's losing a lot of blood." Elena stammered and Leya's eyes zeroed on the girls neck. It looked like an animal bit her, Leya could see distinct teeth marks but she found it odd, that the rest of her body was unharmed.

Leya's eyes flickered through the crowd and saw Stefan. She was about to walk to him when she noticed how intently he was staring at the bleeding girls neck, and watched with fascination as dark veins slithered underneath his eyes as the whites of his eyes turned a dark red.

* * *

Leya bid goodnight to Elena, Jeremy and Jenna, they had given her a ride home since Bonnie was taking a drunk Caroline to the Grill to sober up which left Leya with no way of getting home.

As she walked up the steps of her porch and took out the house keys from her back pocket, she opened the door but before she walked in she scooped up the newspaper her aunt forgot to bring in that morning.

She tossed the paper on the counter of her kitchen and took off her jacket, just as she was about to head upstairs to get ready for bed her eye caught sight of a bold headline of the paper. She stepped closer and unfolded it the headline screaming BODDIES FOUND MUTILATED BY ANIMAL.

"Animal." Leya whispered softly to herself thinking back to what happened not moments ago at the party.

Leya tossed the paper back down before rushing upstairs to gather her laptop she bought a week ago. She thought the laptop might come in handy with school work and it was also a way to entertain herself, should she ever get desperately bored.

She rushed back downstairs and quickly turned it on typing _Animal attack, Mystic Falls, Virginia_ in the Google search engine. There was needless to say a lot of articles.

An hour had passed and Leya had gone through decades of animal attacks and was surprised at just how many there were. This was starting to look more like a supernatural occurrence than a simple animal attack.

A name caught her eye and clicked the link connecting to the article. The article was just like all the others she read, and just like all the others this one came with a picture. The picture was of a dead body (in a body bag, obviously) being wheeled on a gurney into the ambulance, but with a closer look she realized there was someone hiding behind a pillar as if they didn't want to be seen which was normal, but what wasn't was how familiar he looked.

So Leya blew up the picture and lightened it, what she saw shocked her to the core.

"Bloody Hell." She whispered in disbelief. Because there in the photo from over more than a few decades was Stefan Salvatore, looking just as he did now.


	3. Night Of The Comet

_**Night Of The Comet. **_

"So… I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline questioned as she, Leya and Bonnie walked into the hall.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a Witch, my ancestors were these really cool Salem Witch chicks or something, Grams tried to explain it, but she was looped out on the liquor, I tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches, I don't think so."

"Yeah, but if you are feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night."

Leya smiled as the memory of Caroline gushing about an _'amazing gorgeously, hot guy'_ she saw last night at the Grill where Bonnie took her to sober up came to mind.

"I didn't see him, you did." Bonnie explained.

"Why didn't you just talk to him?" Leya asked with a slight giggle.

"I don't know. I was drunk."

* * *

After Leya's revelation a few nights ago, she had spent the entire weekend trying to figure out what Stefan was, and after a while which was quite obvious now that she thought about it, she deduced he was a vampire, if he was the perpetrator of recent 'animal attacks' she wasn't sure. She had watched (_stalked_) him the last couple of days and could see that he genuinely wanted to fit in.

Leya felt relieved that the vampire she had come to see as a somewhat friend the last couple of days wouldn't accidentally slip and fall ripping open her jugular or any of her new friend's jugulars. But with that thought it also brought up the idea of another vampire in town that wasn't as nice as Stefan, and it was a very unsettling thought.

She decided before she was to meet up with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline at the Grill she would confront him and get the awkward feeling she felt whenever around him out of the way. So here she was driving to Stefan's house with the determination to tell him she knows his secret. And if he tries to kill her she would hex him into oblivion with her wand which was hidden up her sleeve, if he didn't and wanted to know how she found out… well she'll cross that bridge when she comes to it.

Which would be pretty soon she thought pulling up to the drive way. From what she had learned of vampires in Defense Against the Dark Arts, they had enhanced everything, which included hearing. So she without a doubt knew Stefan could hear her as she slammed her car door shut and walked to the door knocking it harshly three times.

"Leya?" He asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I think we need to have a bit of a chat, don't you?" She asked holding up a freshly printed picture of Stefan from the article she found that was decades old.

* * *

The silence was deafening as Leya and Stefan stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, no sound being made in the vast structure of Stefan's home. It almost seemed as if time itself had taken a temporary leave from both of them; suspending things uncomfortably.

"You're a vampire." Leya bluntly stated, slightly perturbed by the silence.

"I don't know what your-" Stefan cut himself off as Leya gave him a knowing look. He sighed and hesitantly asked. "How do you know?"

Stefan was worried, if Leya a girl who moved here not too long ago could figure it out, than anyone can. He was also irked at how nonchalant she was acting, as if it was normal for her to meet a supernatural creature on a daily basis, she should be running away screaming vampire as loud as she could.

"Well besides the obvious animal attacks that weren't actually animals." She paused, hesitating before continuing. "I saw your face, the night of the party. The veins as blood rushed to your eyes staining the whites. It was because of the blood."

Stefan looked down in shame and Leya knew in that instant he wasn't the one to attack Vicki, the girl who was injured the night of the party. Leya had met Matt and as soon as she found out he was related to her asked how she was, he said she was fine but kept muttering odd things like vampires. This only encouraged Leya more to believe that, that was what Stefan was.

"Aren't you afraid?" Stefan asked looking up at Leya, who was looking at him without judgment.

"Of course I am." She replied astonished. "But I know what it's like to be different, and it's better to be judged on _who_ you are, not _what_ you are."

Stefan looked down contemplating what Leya said, she was wise beyond her years that's for sure. And hoped should anyone find out about his secret, would have the same outlook as Leya though the chances of that happening were one in a million.

"Are you going to tell Elena?" Leya asked breaking Stefan's thoughts.

"It's complicated." He paused. "Look I know you must have questions, so shoot."

"Alright but you asked for it." Leya replied teasingly, before turning serious.

"Why don't you burn in the sun?" She asked a curious almost childlike expression on her face.

"We have rings." Stefan said wriggling his hand where a large ring sat. Leya's hand shot out capturing his hand lightly tracing the S engraved in sliver on top of a blue stone.

"It lets us walk in the sun, without burning." He murmured looking intently at her marred skin, he frowned the words _I must not tell lies_ flashing a silvery white in the sun. On her right hand was a similar scar, though admittedly lighter than the other and harder to read said _I will not break rules._ The words looked deliberately carved into her skin as if she did it herself, but Stefan doubted that. He didn't think Leya was one for self-mutilation.

Leya abruptly pulled her hands away from Stefan noticing his staring and tucked them underneath her thighs and poorly tried to change the topic.

"Garlic?"

"Edible." Stefan replied smiling softly knowing she was changing the subject. If she didn't want to tell him he was alright with that, especially since he wasn't exactly spilling his deepest darkest secrets.

Leya knew it was edible, in fact she already knew everything there was to know about vampires since they had studied them thoroughly in DADA. What they didn't study however, were those nifty little rings that let them walk in the sun.

"The ring? I doubt it just appeared out of nowhere." She leaned forward curiously.

"No, actually not many vampires have these because they're spelled by a Witch." Stefan explained.

"Witches?" Leya asked her eyebrows practically rose up to her hairline.

"Yeah I know, hard to believe right?" Stefan grinned.

"Definitely." Leya agreed her shoulder sagging slightly in relief. "But if vampire exist, what else is out there."

"Um, so I've got to go. I'm meeting up with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline at the Grill" Leya said after a prolonged silence and Stefan walked her to the door and just as he was about to close the door he paused and called out to her.

"Are you going to tell Elena?"

"No. It isn't any of my business, but keeping secrets, especially ones that could change everything in a second, from those closest to you will always end in disaster, Stefan."

Stefan nodded gratefully and heeded her words, but Leya knew he wasn't going to tell Elena anytime soon.

* * *

"I was talking to Grams and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom, the last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed a paranormal activity." Bonnie said as the four girls sat at a table outside of the Grill since it was such a beautiful day.

"Mm. Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline said to Bonnie before directing a question at Elena about her late night talk with Stefan. "So then what?"

"So then, nothing." Elena flustered.

"You and Stefan talked all night, there was no sloppy first kiss, or touchy-feely of any kind?" Caroline asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"Nope, we didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena we are your friends okay. You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours." Elena said honestly.

"What is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already." Bonnie look at Caroline with a disgusted look while Leya raised her eyebrows at her.

"Okay it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Sex." Caroline said with a smug, satisfied smirk on her face.

"Very profound, Caroline." Leya said. Caroline just looked at Leya and rolled her eyes playfully. Caroline had sucked in her pride and apologized to Leya the day before about being so blunt about her scar and Leya forgave her. Why hold a grudge over such a trivial comment.

Leya looked back at Elena to see a thoughtful look on her face, and then she suddenly stood up, and grabbed her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asks.

"Caroline's right. It is easy, if I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was gonna do." She smiles confidently leaving with a new bounce in her step.

* * *

It was the night of the comet and seeing everyone together and happy had made Leya homesick, and so she decided to say home. It was currently noon and a few hours until the comet was set to arrive and Leya was bored. Daisy was out with her friends so she had the entire house to herself. She had spent all day trying and failing to get her mind off England and her friends, she had cleaned the entire house from top to bottom and even did a bit of gardening.

And now here she was watching TV, it was some weird modeling show that held absolutely no appeal to her. Leya was never allowed to watch TV back when she lived with the Dursley's which had made her want to watch it all the more, but now that she had easy access to a TV courtesy of her aunt she watched some of the shows and movies, after a few days they had easily bored her. She looked at the clock and realized only ten minutes had passed and groaned leaning back against the couch, before looking at the large bookshelf that leaned against the wall of the living room.

Leya was an avid reader, not as crazy as Hermione was about books but enough to know when someone quoted a classic. It was her own personal purgatory when she lived with the Dursley's and the only way she could escape was with books. They allowed her to let her imagination run free and visualize a different better life for herself with her parents whether it be fighting dragons or solving a mystery the possibilities were endless. Picturing her parents was harder than she had previously believed since she didn't know what they looked like until she saw them in the Mirror of Erised her first year.

So to pass more time Leya picked out a random book off a shelf nearby and started reading. It was a Charms book. When she had first arrived Leya and spelled the covers of her magical books to look like normal ordinary Muggle ones and hid them in-between her aunts abundant books about plants.

An hour passed and she was halfway through chapter two when she jumped up off the couch in excitement. There on the page was the spell they used in the Great Hall at Hogwarts to make the ceiling look like the sky outside.

Leya took off running upstairs grabbing her wand that lay on the bedside table and walked into her en suite. What better way than to enjoy a lovely bath with a magnificent view. She got to work immediately, since she was doing the spell for the first time it would only last the night but it was fine with her. She didn't really fancy a shower in the morning feeling like she was outside.

* * *

Leya sighed looking up admiring her work, she didn't do so bad, the charm covered the entire ceiling of her bathroom and she really felt like she was outside looking up at the beautiful array of colors of the impending sunset.

Someone rang the doorbell and Leya yelled she would be there in second and stashed her wand under her pillow before jogging down the stairs to the front door.

"Stefan?" She greeted when she opened the door. "This is unexpected."

"I know, sorry, but, I uh just thought we should talk a little more." Stefan explained with a pleasant smile. Leya stepped aside and swooped her arm in a come in gesture, her lips forming an almost crooked smile, reminding Stefan of the Mona Lisa.

"What's wrong?" Leya asked when he didn't move.

"You have to invite me in. Otherwise, it's physically impossible for me to enter someone's home."

"Seriously? Well, come on, try." She was goading him, Leya knew he couldn't enter without an invitation but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to embarrass him just a little.

"I-I can't. I can't even try."

Leya pouted a little, Stefan was just too uptight sometimes.

"Oh, Stefan won't you please-" She cut herself off swinging around so she had a hand on each frame of the door.

"If I were to withdraw my invitation, would you have to leave?"

"No. When you invite a vampire in, they will always be able to come in. Even if they leave for a decade then come back. They can't however enter the house if you've signed the deed over to someone else since the house would then be owned by that person, and the vampire would have to be re-invited in." Stefan explained patiently, she was smart and cautious as anyone would be inviting a vampire in and Stefan understood.

"Huh? Well then, come in." Leya said stepping towards the side.

Stefan walked over the threshold and shivered at the feeling of walking through water which was unusual. He had never before felt something like that and wondered if it was the house or Leya.

Stefan knew Leya was different there was something in her scent, she smelled like roses with the delicate twist of oranges but there was something else Stefan couldn't explain, it was wild and enthralling. The first time Stefan had met Leya he had to use all his self-control from snapping and drinking all her blood, he hoped the urge would go away the more time he spent with her.

Leya watched Stefan walk through her threshold and saw him shiver, most likely from the wards she had put up around her house, they stopped anyone with ill intent towards her or her aunt from entering. She showed him to the living room and as they sat down an awkward silence filled in until Stefan broke it.

"I know by now you could've told anyone, I was sort of expecting it actually. But you didn't and I wanted to say thank you. Especially for not telling Elena."

"I would never tell anyone, Stefan. It's your secret to tell, not mine." Leya replied.

"Do you know who attacked Vicki?" The question had been bugging Leya all afternoon and by the way Stefan furrowed his eyebrows he knew. "You do, don't you?"

"It's complicated, Leya, but, uh I'm taking care of it." Stefan replied hoping Leya would never have to meet Damon. He was afraid his brother would do serious damage to Leya since she fit Damon's criteria; tall and gorgeous, blood that smelt very... delicious.

"Are you coming to watch the comet tonight?" Stefan asked changing the subject.

"I was actually going to stay at home tonight." Leya replied picking the hem of her burgundy sweater, that reminded her so much of the Gryffindor colors.

Leya sat with her legs tucker under her, her oversized sweater stretched over her knees as she looked at her lap with a forlorn expression. The setting sun casted a luminous light that spilled into the living room covering Leya in an ethereal glow and Stefan could see darkest of reds mixed in-between strands of hair. She really was beautiful Stefan noted idly, her expression making him want to comfort her.

Leya looked up suddenly as if remembering something. "Don't you have to go? Elena's probably already at the town square waiting for you."

"Yeah I probably should go." Stefan replied and Leya walked him to the door. "You could come with me, see the comet."

"Thank you, Stefan. But I can see the comet just fine from here." Leya replied with a sweet smile and Stefan nodded his head and started to walk off and Leya closed the door.

* * *

Leya lazily opened her eyes to gaze at the comet from her bathtub, thanks to the charm she put up earlier that day.

The comet was gorgeous, it rendered Leya completely speechless. It was bright white and as it moved across the sky at a steady pace it left blue and green fire in its wake. There was just something about it that made the air crackle, It felt… magical.

Leya's thoughts drifted to her friends, she missed all of them, every single one and wanted nothing more than to pack up her stuff and go back to England where she belonged. But she couldn't. They might get hurt and Leya would be devastated if any one of them were to die, she had already lost so many people, she couldn't afford to lose any more. However there was one person who struck out in her mind the most, she missed him; she missed Teddy with all her heart.

Remus and Tonks had entrusted her to look after him until she died, but she was thousands of miles away and she hadn't seen his sweet face in months and it pained her. After the war she had taken sole custody of Teddy, Andromeda needed time to herself for bit having lost her husband, only child and son-in-law all within a few months of each other. Leya debated taking Teddy with her to Mystic Falls but Hermione said it was too dangerous for Teddy since Leya was the remaining Death Eaters number one target, she cried for days and held him closely as she reluctantly gave him back to Andromeda.

A lone tear slipped from her eye as she watched the comet thinking of her loved ones, and took a deep breath sinking below the water until her head was submerged, the tops of her knees peeked above the water the cool air chilling them. And slowly closed her eyes hoping the pang of loneliness would slowly fade away into the darkness where it would never have to emerge. At least for a little while.


	4. Friday Night Bites

_**Friday Night Bites**_**.**

As Leya sat in History she switched from doodling absentmindedly in her notebook, to occasionally staring off into space as she barely listened to Mr. Tanner drone on and on.

"World War II ended in…?" Tanner looked around at the classroom of bored teens. "Anyone got anything? Ms. Juan?" The Asian girl shrugged.

"1945." Leya called out having read the text book earlier that morning.

"Correct, glad someone is awake." Tanner stated. Leya just wanted out of the class; she guessed muggle History class didn't stray too far from History of Magic at Hogwarts. They were both boring as hell.

"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner called out. "Nothing? Ms. Gilbert?"

"Hm?"

"Ahem. Pearl Harbor?"

"Um…." Elena stutters, searching for an answer.

"December 7th, 1941." Stefan answered, coming to Elena's rescue.

"Thank you, _Ms. Gilbert_." Tanner said, putting emphasis on Ms. Gilbert.

"Anytime."

"Very well, the fall of the Berlin wall."

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir" Stefan issued a challenge; Leya dropped her pen ready to watch what was to come.

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil rights act."

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade?"

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 195.3"

"Ha! It ended in '52. Ha-ha-ha." Tanner said smugly, making most of the class look at him weird.

"Uh actually, sir, it was '53." Mr. Tanner turned back to look at Stefan as he said this.

"Look it up somebody. Quickly." Mr. Tanner exclaimed agitated.

"It was 1953." Someone shouted out. Everyone started applauding Stefan, and just before Mr. Tanner could do anything about it the bell rang. Leya shook her head in amusement as she packed her things up and made her way to her locker. Soon after she was joined by Bonnie. The three girls and Leya had hit it off and Leya was steadily finding her place in the group, but that didn't mean she would ever forget about Ron and Hermione.

"Hey." Leya greeted dragging it out suspiciously seeing the look on Bonnie's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because." She sang. "You're coming to cheerleading practice with me."

Leya laughed. She didn't giggle in girly excitement or chuckle in embarrassment afraid she might mess up the routine, she laughed. Full blown please-tell-me-your-joking laughter. And Bonnie's evil smile said she wasn't joking and the desperate laughter died in her throat.

"Bonnie." Leya whined as the dark-skinned girl started to pull her to the changing rooms.

"_Please_, I don't know if Elena will show up and Caroline's not answering any of my calls. I need someone with me."

"I don't have anything to wear?" Leya protested weakly, knowing her resolve would crumble soon. She was all for helping people, even if meant doing something she didn't want to do.

"Don't worry I got that covered." Bonnie replied grinning as she dragged the taller girl to the locker room.

Leya sighed pulling down the top Bonnie gave her to wear as they stretched. Bonnie had given Leya some of her old gym clothes, and since Bonnie was smaller than her they didn't really fit Leya. The shorts she wore were too short for her liking and the light purple top ended a few inches above the beginning of her too short shorts showing a sliver of creamy porcelain skin, before stretching over the taught muscles she had gained while hunting Horcrux's and squishing her breasts uncomfortably together making them look bigger than they actually were. Leya was upset at the predicament she was in and pouted.

"Oh my God, are you pouting?" Bonnie laughed.

"Yes, I don't even know the first thing about cheerleading, Bonnie. I don't why you chose me to accompany you." Leya replied struggling once again to pull down her shirt, but it then it showed to much cleavage so she pulled it up before trying and failing once more.

"I made you _accompany _me because you're my friend." Bonnie replied, teasing Leya about her choice of words. "It's not going to work you know." She added referring to the fact that Leya was trying to stretch the top all kinds of ways to show less skin.

"I have to try."

"Oh my God, you're here!" Bonnie suddenly squealed, as she jumped up to hug Elena.

"Yes!" Leya screamed in excitement as she jumped up to hug Elena as well, the two other girls looked at her strangely. "This means that I can leave!"

"No way, Leya. You can't back out now." Bonnie said as she forcefully pulled the taller girl back down onto the grass to stretch. For someone so small, she really was quite strong. Both girls ignored Leya's upset grumbling and pouting as Bonnie turned to Elena expectantly.

"I can't be sad girl forever, the only way to get things back to the way they were, are to do things that were. Oh, and you two are coming to dinner tonight." Elena said looking at both Bonnie and Leya. The latter pausing her complaining to listen.

"We are?" Bonnie questioned happily.

"Mm-hm. You, me, Leya…. and Stefan." Bonnie makes a face when Elena names Stefan and Leya absentmindedly wonders what she missed. "You have to give him a chance." She says to Bonnie.

"Tonight's no good." Bonnie says as Elena gives her a look. "Have you seen Caroline? I've texted her like a hundred times." Leya smiled at her poor attempt to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett; you're going to be there." Elena said sternly.

"Fine, I'll go." Bonnie caves. And Elena looks at Leya expectedly.

"I'll be there." She replied.

"Good. Because you're our friend, Leya, yet we hardly know anything about you." Elena says, and Leya's smile became strained.

"Seriously where is Caroline?" Bonnie asks to no one in particular.

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena replies.

"I'll try her again." Bonnie says picking up her phone ready to call Caroline.

"Uh…" Elena makes out while pointing in the direction behind Bonnie and Leya.

"Oh my God." Says Bonnie.

"That must be the mystery guy from the Grill." Leya says standing up along with Bonnie and Elena.

"That's no mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Leya glanced at Elena quickly before looking back at Damon. Salvatore as in Stefan, he must have been the one who attacked Vicki and Stefan knew it, Leya didn't like this at all, there were now two vampires in Mystic Falls and Leya wondered how her Aunt Daisy had managed to, out of all fifty states pick the one that had vampires in it.

"Salvatore? As in Stefan." Bonnie asked bewildered speaking the thought Leya just had.

Caroline got out Damon's car after giving him a very public kiss and walked right between Elena, Bonnie and Leya.

"I got the other brother, hope you don't mind." She says haughtily to Elena as she walks past them.

"Sorry I'm late girls. I, uh, was busy. Alright let's start with the double-pike herkie hurdler. What do you say?"

Leya sighs and walks to the back hoping the torture session would end quickly or she just might save the Death Eaters the trouble and kill herself.

* * *

Later that evening Leya, Bonnie and Elena were in Elena's kitchen setting up the food Elena brought back from the Grill when Bonnie once again brought up the subjects of witches.

"You explain it, last night I'm watching 9-0. Commercial break comes on and I'm like 'I bet it's that phone commercial' and sure enough it's the guy and the girl with the bench…. he files to Paris and he flies back…. they take a picture."

"Oh come on, the commercial's on a constant loop."

"Fine. Well how about this? Today, I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers I keep seeing eight, fourteen and twenty-two. How weird is that?"

"You know…" Leya starts off slowly. "I've never played the lottery before." Elena and Leya burst into laughter while Bonnie gives them halfhearted annoyed looks.

"Have you talked to your grams?" Elena asks.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a Witch. I don't wanna be a Witch. Do you wanna be a Witch?"

"I don't wanna be a Witch." Elena replied immediately.

Leya grinned; she didn't understand how neither Bonnie or Elena did not want to be Witches. She loved being a Witch; it had changed her life, even though she went through many near death experiences and actually died once, it didn't matter, what did was that she had a family in the end, albeit a dysfunctional one but those are the best ones after all.

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't gonna fool anyone." Bonnies says to Elena snapping Leya out of her reverie, as Elena puts the takeout food in a green bowl.

"Okay, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena mutters as she looks around the kitchen.

"Middle draw on your left." Bonnie replies pointing to a draw. Elena walks over and opens it pulling out the wooden spoons.

"Okay you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times."

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie says unconvinced as the doorbell rings.

"Okay, he's here. Don't be nervous, both of you just be your loving selves." Elena said smiling happily walking off to answer the door.

"Birthday candles." Bonnie whispers before opening the draw, and right there in plain sight was a packet of birthday candles.

"Maybe your Grams isn't as crazy as you think she is." Leya commented quietly as Bonnie stared down in fear at the candles.

* * *

Leya felt very awkward the only sounds being made were the clinking of cutlery against the plates. No one made conversation and Leya looked towards Bonnie who sat next to her and Stefan who sat at the head of the table and Elena on the other side. Bonnie hadn't even glanced at Stefan and Leya could see Elena start to get anxious.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." He replied lightly smiling.

"Leya, Bonnie, you should've seen Stefan today, Tyler threw a ball right at him and-"

"Yeah, we heard." She cut her off.

Leya jolted as Elena kicked her under the table and whispered a soft ouch leaning down to clutch the spot where Elena had kicked her. She looked up to see Elena give her an apologizing look before it turned into a pleading one.

"Uh Bonnie, why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Leya attempted, and Bonnie just looked at her new friend deadpanned making Leya return the same look only with a pleading twist.

"Um, divorced. No mom, live with my dad." She said simply. She wasn't even trying.

"No, about the witches." Elena added through gritted teeth. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of Witches, it's really _cool_."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie interjected.

"Well it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800's." Stefan said finally joining.

"My family came by way of Salem."

"Really?" Stefan asked intrigued. Bonnie nodded looking embarrassed. "Salem Witches."

"Yeah."

"I'd say that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie said softly looking at Stefan in a new light.

"Nice one." Leya commented under her breath to Stefan knowing he would hear, and he flashed her a grin knowing he had a breakthrough with Bonnie.

Just as Elena was about to say something the doorbell rings. "I wonder who that could be?" Elena asks standing up to answer the door.

A few seconds later Stefan's head snapped towards the door. "I'm gonna check on Elena." He said standing up.

And minutes later everyone was sitting in the living room nursing a coffee or in Leya's case tea, with two new additions. Caroline and Damon. As soon as Leya was introduced to Damon she didn't like him, she thought he was a sanctimonious prick who pleased in making people uncomfortable and Leya couldn't believe Stefan was related to him. And the fact that he's a vampire and dating Caroline made her uneasy and concerned for her new blonde haired friend, she had noticed lately that Caroline had been wearing a lot of scarfs which meant Damon was probably using her as his own personal blood bag.

"I cannot believe Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline said as Stefan relayed his afternoon try out for the football team.

"That's what I always tell him, you have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said with a patronizing tone.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp I don't know how you're ever gonna learn the routines."

"I'll work with her, she'll get it." Bonnie defended Elena.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline said to no one in particular.

"You know you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon commented.

"It's just because her parents died. Yeah, I mean, Elena's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Caroline said tactlessly. "And I say that with complete sensitivity." She added trying to make up for her previous statement but it was already too late.

"I'm sorry, Elena, I know what it's like to lose both you're parents. In fact Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need to get into that right now Damon." Stefan said uncomfortable.

"Oh, you know what you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do is bring her up. Huh." Of course he didn't Leya thought subtly rolling her eyes. She didn't know who this 'her' was but Damon was obviously trying to put a strain on his brothers new relationship.

"What about you, Leya?" Damon suddenly asked and everyone's attention turned to Leya who tensed up.

"What about me?"

"Well you haven't said much this evening and I'm curious about you. You are new here after all, what happened in your life before you came to Mystic Falls." Leya tensed the more Damon spoke, he knew something, she didn't know what he knew and it could really be nothing at all but she would still have to be cautious.

Damon smiled seeing how uncomfortable he made her, there was something about Leya Potter he didn't know what it was exactly but she was different. When Damon was introduced to her the first thing he wanted to do was sink his teeth into her delicately sweet neck. Her scent smelt amazingly delicious, like a glass of cool water after spending a month in the desert, her sweet demeanor only attracted Damon to her more and the fact that she was gorgeous was a bonus. He wondered where she'd been hiding from him all this time.

"Yeah, Leya, Jenna wanted to meet your parents so we could have a neighborly dinner." Elena said with a smile.

"I'm afraid only Daisy – my aunt would be coming to a neighborly dinner and I'm still not sure if she'd show up." Leya paused seeing the hurt look on Elena's face of being turned down, and she wondered if she went about it the wrong way. "What I mean is… my parents – they passed away when I was baby. And my aunts out a lot so…"

Elena's eyes widened and she immediately felt guilty for feeling angry that she thought Leya turned her offer down.

"What happened?" Elena asked softly and sympathetically.

Leya decided instead of using the lie Aunt Petunia fed her for eleven years of her life, she would settle on a half-truth. Daisy had said she could say whatever she wanted to about her parents passing.

"They were murdered."

"Oh my God." Bonnie whispered softly in shock, and Elena's and Caroline's eyes widened. Stefan was sympathetic and Damon didn't really care at all.

"Is the killer still out there?" Caroline asked eyes wide.

"No, he's dead." Leya said curtly.

"So who did you live with?" Bonnie asked curious. "You only moved here like a month ago and I can remember going to your aunts flower shop since I was a kid."

"Well when I was younger I lived with my other Aunt and Uncle in England, but they weren't very nice people, so I called Daisy and ended up coming here." Leya replied. She thought it was a pretty good answer, it was not completely true yet it wasn't a complete lie either.

Elena reached out and gave her hand a small squeeze as Stefan looked thoughtfully at her. He wondered if her not so nice relatives were the ones who carved those words into the back of her hand.

"So you don't have anyone else?" Damon asked breaking the silence and staring at her with his bright blue eyes.

"I have my aunt." But at his unconvinced look she continued. "But I suppose not. Not really." She replied softly staring back at him with an expressionless face.

Stefan hastily changed the subject knowing Leya wouldn't want to talk any more about her family and she was thankful she had a friend like Stefan.

Damon however was even more intrigued by the green eyed British girl and wondered what she was hiding. He didn't miss the way she gave vague answers, and knew that the answer she gave about who she lived with wasn't the complete truth. In time he would figure her out, and by figuring her he would learn her secret.

* * *

Leya sighed tossing her keys into the bowl by the door; she couldn't believe she actually told them about her past even though not all of it was true she still told them about Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. She had hoped once she left the Dursley's for good she would never have to see or talk about them again.

They had treated her like a house elf, they ridiculed her, and called her a freak and they certainly didn't stop Dudley from using her as his own personal punching bag. She had a horrible childhood that should've been filled with happy memories, but the only time she ever felt happy was at Hogwarts with her friends or at the Weasley's.

Leya sighed and shook her head as if it would toss the delicate memories out of her mind and walked upstairs to her room. She didn't bother turning the light on and just stripped out of her clothes, kicking off her shoes, she took off her bra before putting on a tank top and as she was about to crash into bed she heard a loud 'caw' making Leya jump startled.

She walked cautiously to her window and saw a crow perched on the window sill. As she walked closer to it she could see something in its eyes that didn't make it seem entirely animal, and wondered briefly if it was an _Animagus_ after all looks can be deceiving. She was no ordinary girl after all.

She slammed the window shut making the bird loose its balance and fall before righting itself and flying away. She smiled as she closed her curtains, whoever that was did not want to mess with her, because even though she was nice, everyone in Sirius's words had both light and dark in them. And sometimes the lines got blurred and everything turned grey.

She walked back over to her bed and crashed into it sighing as she fell into a deep sleep.

_Leya grunted as she was slammed into the ground her hand letting go of the TriWizard cup as it was flung a bit away, Cedric laid next to her panting. _

"_You okay?" Cedric asked._

"_Yeah, you?" She replied, he nodded in response and stood to his feet helping her up and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze._

_They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously traveled miles – perhaps hundreds of miles – for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; Leya could just make out the outline of a fine old house sitting upon a hill._

"_Where are we?" Cedric asked._

_Leya didn't answer him, instead she let go of his hand and walked further into the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie. _

_She cautiously walked over to a grave that had a large statue of what looked almost like a dementor with a large hooded cloak that covered it face holding a scathe. It reminded her of the muggle version of a Grim Reaper only this statue had angle wings that didn't really seem to fit its demeanor. _

"_I've been here before." Her voice coming out as a whisper. She recognized this place from her dreams, but what wasn't in her dreams was the large stone cauldron that sat in front of the angled winged grim statue._

_The cauldron was larger than any cauldron Leya had ever used; a great stone belly large enough for a full-grown man to sit in._

"_Leya, the cup is a Portkey." Cedric explained in shock as he kneeled next to it._

"_I've been here before, in a dream." She said her voice coming out stronger than before. She looked at the grave with the grim and her eyes caught sight of a name carved into the stone. _

_Tom Riddle_

_1905-1943_

_She traced the name with the tips of her fingers, she knew that name all too well, after second year she doubts she would ever forget it._

"_Cedric! We have to get back to the cup. Now!" She yelled panic rising in her. _

"_What are you talking about?" He questioned._

_She couldn't answer him however because someone had come out of a tomb close by, then all at once, she felt an extreme and unbearable pain searing through her head. She fell to her knees holding her head in some attempt to keep her brain from exploding out of her skull and onto the ground in front of her. She didn't even realize she was letting out a steady stream of screams. _

"_Leya! What is it?" Cedric rushed over, concerned about his girlfriend. _

"_Get back to the cup!" She screamed. _

_The cauldron now had a fire underneath and the potion inside was bubbling hot already, Leya lifted her up only to see Wormtail who was now illuminated by the light from the roaring cauldron fire. He was carrying something, holding it the way you would hold a baby… or was it merely a bundle of robes?_

_As Wormtail walked closer, Cedric, who didn't listen to her, stood armed with his wand ready for a duel to protect himself and his girlfriend. _

"_Who are you? what do want?" Cedric yelled._

_From far away, above her head, Leya heard a high, cold voice hiss out. "Kill the spare." _

"_Avada Kedavra!" Wormtail immediately shouted. _

"_NO! CEDRIC!" Leya screamed but it was useless. _

_In a blast of green light that knocked him off his feet, Cedric was laying spread-eagled on the ground beside her. He was dead. _

"_No." She whispered softly into the night, caressing his face one last time as his eyes stared glazed over, unblinking, unresponsive up at the stars. _

Leya gasped shooting straight up in bed, the remnants of a sickly green light flashing through her eyes. She felt her stomach churn and she shot off the bed; hand over her mouth running towards the bathroom to throw up.

* * *

The dream had stuck with her the entire day and Leya was now sitting at the bar of the Grill nursing a rum and coke which was half empty. She didn't ask for the drink, but a nice bartender who went by Alice noticed how down she looked and placed the drink in front of her free of charge.

Tonight was the football game and she got rounded into going by Elena when Leya accidentally let it slip out she's never even seen a game. She really didn't feel like going but she didn't want Elena to get upset either, so she'd suck it up and watch a game she really had no interest in watching.

"Mind if I join you?" A silky voice said in her ear and Leya jumped. She turned her head and watched as Damon uninvitingly sat next to her eyes on her the whole time. She groaned inside the last thing she needed was Damon pestering her.

"Someone's jumpy."

"You surprised me is all." She replied snappily and Damon smirked at her fire.

"Coming to the game tonight? I gotta drop Caroline off so I might stay for a bit, check out the cheerleaders and then some." Damon rambled wanting to get a rise out of her, she looked hot when she was angry.

"I'm not in the mood for chit chat…" Leya bit out, her hand balling into a fist making her scars more pronounced which Damon's eyes narrowed down on. "So if you'll excuse me." She said standing up ready to walk away.

She didn't get far. Damon had caught her hand and held it close to him studying it and Leya realized with a start that he was staring at her scar and mentally swore knowing he would be able to read it easily with his enhanced eyesight.

"Let go." Leya said softly yet stern at the same time making Damon look up at her.

"Is this from the not so nice relatives?" Damon asked his cruel demeanor gone for a second.

"Let go…. now." He let go, her hand fell down to her side but they didn't break eye contact. Leya released the breath she didn't know she was holding in and turned on her heel leaving the Grill, all the while feeling Damon's gaze bore into her retreating back.

* * *

When Leya arrived at the school the game was starting soon and she quickly found Elena as Mr. Tanner who was also the football coach got up on the makeshift stage to give his pep talk to the crowd.

Everyone cheered as someone lit the bonfire, the fire catching the dummy the team with the help of other classmates built earlier that day.

"Quiet down for a minuet okay? Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Let's be honest here in the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us." Everyone booed. "But that is about to change. We've got some great new talent tonight starting on offense and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I've seen a kid with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore."

Leya cheered along with Elena for Stefan in encouragement, not that he really needed it since he was a vampire. As Mr. Tanner wrapped up his speech Leya could hear something that sounded like fighting not too far off from where they stood. Both Elena and Leya rushed towards the sound, just in time to see Jeremy pick a smashed bottle up and was about to swipe at Tyler.

"Jeremy!" Elena scream out in horror.

They ran forwards but weren't fast enough and saw Stefan push Tyler out of the way as Jeremy takes a swipe at him; Leya sees a flash of blood on Stefan's hand before he covers it up.

"What the hell Jeremy?!" Exclaims Elena as they reach him. "Oh my god, you're bleeding, put your head up."

"I'm fine." Jeremy snaps.

"Yeah, you smell fine." Elena snaps back.

"Just stop, okay." Jeremy says pushing her away from him as he walks away. Leya turns her head to the side to see Matt pull Tyler away.

"Oh my God, your hand." Elena says to Stefan.

"No, no, no it's fine." Stefan says hiding his hand behind his back. She knew vampire healed fast, so he probably didn't have a mark on him now, just a spot of dried blood.

"Is it deep, how bad is it?" Elena asks concerned. She grabbed his hand and forced it open. She was right, all that was left was some dried blood.

"But I saw it, it was-"

"He missed; it's not Stefan's blood." Leya said making Elena look at her and she smiled reassuringly, Stefan shot her a thankful look and agreed rubbing his hand on his jeans to show Elena he was fine.

"No, no, no I saw it the glass cut your hand."

"It's okay, I'm okay. It's almost kick off time, all right? So I'll see you after the game." Stefan said and quickly rushed off.

Kick off time never happened and she never did get to see her first football game. Mr. Tanner was attacked by an 'animal' and killed, Leya had somewhat of an idea of what this 'animal' looked like, and he was tall with black hair and blue eyes. Leya knew it was Damon, Stefan didn't drink human blood he only drank animal, and she felt anger course through her, Tanner was innocent, he may have been an arse, but he was innocent.

Leya let out a short scream of anger into her pillow and turned onto her back; she hated this, not being able to do anything. She wanted to hex Damon until he bled, but she couldn't let her secret get out, at least not yet. So she closed her eyes and willed for sleep to come hoping it would help her forget about the horrible night.


	5. You're Undead To Me

**A/N: **OK, I skipped Family Ties and I will skip episodes where not much happens and Leya can't really be incorporated in them, it's going to be a bit fast paced but I'll slow things down later on so bear with me. During that time Stefan has told Leya about himself and Damon, including Katherine but left out the fact that she looks exactly like Elena.

_**You're Undead To Me. **_

It's been a couple of weeks since Tanner's death and three days since Stefan drugged Damon with vervain and locked him in a cell situated in the basement of the Salvatore boarding house. Leya had been helping Stefan watch over Damon in case he broke out, in her spare time.

Leya paced the living room of the boarding house as she waited for Stefan to come upstairs. She hadn't once stepped foot that led down to the basement of the Salvatore boarding house, it reminded her too much of the dungeon at Malfoy manor and that was a memory she didn't particularly want to remember at the moment, or ever if possible.

"Well?" Leya asked expectantly as she saw Stefan.

"He's weak, once his circulation stops I'll move him to the family crypt." Stefan explained walking closer.

She knew what happened to vampires when they didn't get blood, there was actually three pages dedicated to vampire desiccation in her DADA book that was explained thoroughly in great detail. She suspected the person who wrote the book liked to experiment, which was quite disturbing now that she thought about it.

"Do you think he could break out?" Leya asked tense. "I'm worried. Keeping him locked in there. The moment he gets out he's going to go on a murderous rampage."

"No, it's not going to happen. He's growing weaker every day, he's always been strong but he's not stronger than the vervain." Stefan guaranteed walking closer to Leya and comforting her by putting his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, Leya. Soon this will all be over and Damon won't be able to hurt anyone. Ever."

"Right." She breathed.

"I should get to school." Leya said after a moment picking up her backpack from the floor.

"I'll see you there."

"You're coming?" A small smile played on her lips.

Stefan smiled and nodded his head. "I need to see Elena, explain some things to her."

"When are you going to tell her?" Leya asked referring to his not so little secret.

"Soon, maybe. With Damon out of the way maybe I won't have to." Stefan replied.

"The lies will catch up, Stefan. Nothing can stay a secret for long, trust me I would know." Leya said quietly, giving Stefan a small encouraging smile before leaving to go to school.

When she arrived at school she quickly found Bonnie and Elena, as they were talking Leya's eyes drifted down the hall as a familiar perky voice assaulted her ears.

"The Sexy Suds Car Wash is tomorrow the football team and the bands have committed, well, not all the band, just the ones who can pull off a bikini. I want in-your-face-sexy. I mean it's a fundraiser for god's sake." Caroline said walking down the hall putting up posters for the event, the other cheerleaders looking at her in awe.

"Unbelievable, it's like nothing happened." Elena said.

"She's in denial." Bonnie said.

"Hey." Stefan said behind them, they turned around and his attention was focused solely on Elena.

"Hey, uh, you know, Bonnie and I have got to go… uh be somewhere right now." Leya stumbles, quickly dragging Bonnie in another direction.

"Leya!" Caroline yelled trying to get to the green eyed girl before she lost her in the chaos.

"Caroline." Leya greeted amusingly as the blonde haired girl elbowed another student to catch up to her.

"I just wanted to tell you, you're coming to the Sexy Suds Car Wash tomorrow."

"I've actually-" Leya started ready to make an excuse when Caroline cut her off.

"No buts missy. You _are_ going to be there, or suffer the consequences." She said pleasantly, skipping off to her next class.

"Looks like you have to go; no one wants to suffer Caroline's consequences. Trust me." Bonnie said pity lacing her voice.

Leya watched Caroline walk away dread filling her up. Leya was somewhat insecure after spending so many years with the Dursley's telling her she was ugly and a freak. She didn't think she could stand washing cars in a bikini but she had to admit, she feared Caroline more than her insecurity so she'll just have to suck it up and use her Gryffindor courage to get her through the fundraiser.

Hopefully it wouldn't turn out to be a disaster.

* * *

Leya hummed quietly to the radio while she was cutting up vegetables to add to her stir-fry; probably the only good thing she learned from living with the Dursley's was how to cook. And although she prided herself in being a good cook, the best meal she ever had was at the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley was an amazing cook; she could remember stuffing herself until she couldn't breathe.

Daisy, however good an aunt she was – or at least better than Aunt Petunia – preferred to spend most of her time out of the house which left the domain to Leya to look after. Some people might think it was senseless for her aunt to do this, but it didn't matter to Leya; she was used to it.

Leya had turned around to get something out of the fridge when she spotted a shadow standing near the island in the kitchen.

"Merlin!" She screamed in shock, before turning around to grab the closest object (a knife) and threw it at the shadow with speed cursing herself for leaving her wand upstairs.

The figure easily dodged the knife making it impale into the wall before walking into the light. It was Stefan.

"Oh, Stefan. I didn't know it was you, sorry." She apologized breathless, tugging the ends of her hair in embarrassment.

"It's okay." He replied, walking over to knife and pulling it out of the wall. "Nice throw." He commented with grin handing it over.

Leya smiled in embarrassment but paled at Stefan's next question.

"Did you just say 'Merlin'?" Stefan asked eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It just a thing we said at my old school whenever we were surprised. Inside joke." Leya improvised off of the top of her head laughing nervously and mentally cringed. She sighed in relief as Stefan bought her explanation.

"What's wrong? You look upset."

"It's Elena." Stefan replied sitting down.

"Let me guess. It's getting harder and harder to keep it secret, especially when she's asking questions." Leya said as she turned back around to finish cutting the vegetables.

"Yeah. I met her at the Grill, she said she wanted to know more about me, but how can I do that without telling her what I am." Stefan said frustrated and Leya walked over and stood opposite him, the island between them. "I don't want to lose her, Leya. I care about her too much."

"So do something about it." Leya said simply.

"It's not that simple. You don't understand." Stefan replied looking away.

"Yes it is, Stefan. And if I don't understand then why did you come here." Leya said making Stefan look at her. "She wants to know you, Stefan. You probably know almost everything about her, but she doesn't know anything about you. Your favorite book, TV show, food… She just wants to know you, you can cross the vampire bridge when you get to it."

After a lengthy pause Leya broke it. "So what are you going to do, Stefan?"

He looked at her intensely, then stood up determination written in his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered, a plan already forming in his mind as he sped off at vampire speed.

"Brilliant. Don't have to tell me or anything." Leya whispered to herself as she returned to continue to make dinner.

* * *

Leya frowned hands on her hips as she looked at herself in the mirror. Today was the Sexy Suds Car Wash fundraiser and she had no choice but to attend or face the wrath of Caroline. She was wearing a simple plain white bikini, it was cute, Leya liked it which was a plus, she was aiming for cute not sexy and she thought she achieved it.

She slipped on a pair of denim shorts, and a plain white t-shirt over her bikini and started to loosely braid her hair, and moved her fringe to cover her scar. Taking one last look at herself she puts on pair of new shoes her aunt bought her, Keds Leya thinks their called and opted to leave her wand at home since she couldn't actually put it anywhere on her without someone noticing.

Besides, what could go wrong at a car wash? Today was supposed to be fun; she doubted anything bad could happen, though with her luck the town might accidentally burn to the ground.

"You're here." Caroline squealed as Leya stepped out of her car. She had on a pink and white ruffled bikini but her shorts were zipped open showing her bikini bottoms. Only Caroline, Leya thought with an amused smile.

"I am. And it looks to be a success." Leya replied looking around. The area was filled with cars that needed washing, music was blaring out of speakers placed strategically around the area and it looked like everyone was having fun.

"Yep. Can you go help Bonnie and Matt, I think I just saw Elena arrive and I need her to man the money while I sort everything else out."

"Okay." Leya replied happy to help out.

"Oh, and before I forget." Caroline said with a kind smile that faded as she said the last word sternly. "Strip."

Leya opened her mouth ready to protest, but the glare Caroline sent her way made her snap her mouth close with an audible click and smile awkwardly. She could be really mean when she wanted to, Leya thought as she grumbled stripping herself of her top, resisting the urge to wrap her arms around her attempting to cover up her exposed skin up.

She nervously fiddled with the end of her braid as Caroline observed her, and was startled as Caroline's eyes found hers a blindingly large grin spreading across her face.

"You look hot!" Caroline exclaimed loudly, making a faint blush appear on Leya's face. "Now get to work. It's a busy day."

Caroline walked away satisfied they would get more money now that they had an extremely hot British girl. And Leya stood there in shock, face as red as the Weasley's at Caroline's compliment. She shook her head trying to cool down her face as she put her top back on when she went looking for Matt and Bonnie.

She found them by an SUV and soon enough they were joking around while washing the cars. Leya went to ask Matt to pass her the bucket of water when she noticed him staring off into the distance with an extremely sad look on his face. She looked over to see what had gotten him so sad, and there was Stefan and Elena kissing.

"Uh-uh no. None of this tortured pinning stuff." Bonnie said breaking the silence. Leya hadn't noticed Bonnie look to see what she and Matt were staring at.

"I'm just observing." He said back defensively.

"Uh-huh." Bonnie replied doubtful, just as a car pulled in. "Oh, Tiki, this one's yours." Bonnie said pointing to the rusty red car.

"Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a P.O.S I mean, we can wash it but it's still a P.O.S."

Leya frowned at this Tiki girl, she didn't have to be rude and apparently Bonnie thought the same, voicing exactly what Leya was thinking.

"You don't have to be rude."

"No, rude is uglying up the road with that junkie." Tiki snapped back. Leya glared turning back around to continue to wash the car; she _most unfortunately_ wasn't able to do anything. No one was allowed to use magic against muggles, it was forbidden, however one could use the materials around them to influence the muggle.

And just as she thought that there was a loud boom, Leya turned around tense ready to bolt, scolding herself silently know she should brought her wand. Only to realized that the bucket of water Tiki was filling up burst in her face as she lost control of the hose.

Leya let out a laugh of relief and humor as she watched Tiki struggle with the hose until Matt helped her out. Magic did that, she was sure of it, but it wasn't her. Leya looked over to see Bonnie who looked conflicted, she still hasn't accepted the fact that she's a Witch, she will in time. Leya knew she would.

It was sometime later when they had run out of a couple of things when Leya went to find Caroline who was sitting with Elena handling the money.

"Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things." Leya said as she walked closer.

"I will get some more, both of you mind the money." Caroline said as she stood up to leave.

"So how are things with you and Stefan?"

"They're going amazingly." Elena replied happily, but her slowly smile faded and she decided to confide in her new friend. "But I kinda feel like he's hiding something from me, you know?"

Leya rubbed her neck awkwardly and replied. "Everybody has a past, Elena. Something's are harder to talk about than others. You should understand that."

Elena's eyebrows came together and she shook her head. "I never said anything about Stefan's past. Wait, do you know something about Stefan that I don't?"

"No, of course not." She lied unconvincingly. "It's just people usually hide things that have happed in the past, you know? They want the past to stay in the past."

"Oh my God, you know. You know whatever Stefan's keeping from me." Elena insisted.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Leya apologized. "But it's not my secret to tell." And she walked away, Elena watching her angrily.

Leya felt guilty; she didn't like keeping this secret from Elena, especially since she was dating Stefan. But Stefan was her friend, and she promised not to tell Elena and Leya thought it really should be Stefan who tells her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Leya questioned Caroline who was walking out of the car wash area in a daze.

She didn't answer though, she just kept walking. Leya tried several times to snap her out of this zombie state she was in but nothing seemed to work, it was as if she was under the Imperius Curse.

Leya followed Caroline hoping she wasn't leading them into trouble, and after walking for a mile or two they came across a house. The Salvatore boarding house, to be exact.

"Shit." Leya cursed quietly and tried unsuccessfully once more to snap Caroline out of her zombie state.

She turned around to call Stefan, and paced impatiently as the phone continued to ring.

"Oh, come on!" Leya yelled to the sky as his voice mail came through and left a quick message. "Stefan, I'm at your house with Caroline please come quickly she in this type of trance and I…"

Leya trailed off as she turned around to see Caroline gone. "Caroline?!" She yelled in hope she would hear something back and jogged around the house to see one of the many glass doors open.

Leya heard screaming and didn't give it a second thought before running in. "Caroline!" She yelled fearful. What if something happened to her?

There was no one there, she left. Leya couldn't believe she would scare her like that then leave her there. She turned to leave but heard heavy footsteps rushing towards her, as she turned around something knocked her back and ripped into her neck. She screamed in pain, panic rising as black dots started to appear in her vision. She tried to push him away before she lost consciousness and miraculously Damon (since he was the only other vampire that was in the house) screamed pushing her away as he clutched his head. Leya fell back onto the floor, limbs heavy and eyes fluttering close seeing only icy blue eyes before she was lost to the world.


	6. Lost Girls

_**Lost Girls.**_

Leya gasped as she woke with a jolt, unfamiliar trees surrounded her every which way she turned. She quickly realized that she wasn't at the boarding house anymore, she was somewhere in the woods and it was pitch black.

Leya was lying on the ground, still in her outfit from the car wash and she was freezing but most importantly she was alone. She didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. She slowly stood up not wanting to alert anyone she was out here. She stood shakily, and winced as pain erupted through her neck.

She carefully lifted her hand to feel the left side of her neck, it was hot and sticky and she could feel whatever blood she had left slowly trickle down the side of her neck. That arse, Leya thought angrily, she was so going to kill Damon later.

Leya pressed her hand against her neck to try and slow the bleeding and looked around to see if she recognized anything. She didn't.

She cautiously walked forward avoiding crunchy leaves and fallen sticks knowing they would give away her position if she were to step on one. She stilled as a light came into view, there was a small fire and Leya took tiny, quiet steps to get a better look.

There were bodies lying on the ground, _dead bodies_ and Leya was upset that the sight didn't really bother her as much as she thought it would've; then again she's seen much worse.

Then she saw him, Damon Salvatore, she wanted nothing more than to march into the clearing and beat the living daylights out of him, but she would be at a disadvantage since he was a vampire and all, which meant super strength.

Vampire her arse, she thought rolling her eyes, by the time she got away she swore to herself that she would harm him one way or another, one for biting her and two for killing those teenagers.

Damon started to rummage through each of the bodies looking for something, and when he didn't find it he poured their alcohol over their dead bodies. Leya's blood boiled.

Damon rummaged through one of the teens pockets and found a cell phone dialing a familiar number. While taking a sip of the alcohol he was using to burn the bodies, as he spotted a shadow of a person. It seems Leya Potter has finally woken up, he would deal with her later and it won't be very pretty; for her.

"Hello?" Stefan greeted.

"I want my ring." Damon demanded pissed off.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?" Damon was getting impatient.

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?" Stefan commanded. Damon picked up a branch that was in the fire and started lighting the bodies on fire.

"No. What have you done? You're the one who locked me in the basement, starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you buddy." Damon protested.

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town going to believe huh?"

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring." Damon asked him again.

"I gave it to Zach to hide." Stefan told him. Damon raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Probably shouldn't have killed him." Stefan continued.

Damon began to smile. "Ah, you almost got me. Now where is it?" Damon questioned angrily.

"I'll get it back, but I need time." Stefan caved.

"What? Did you FedEx it to Rome? Where is it?" Damon yelled. "I already have our delicious new foreigner you can get her back in, oh maybe two or three days; after I'm done with her that is. I want my ring Stefan or my next stop's Elena's."

"I already want you dead; don't give me another reason to make it happen." Stefan growled angrily concerned about Leya and worried for what Damon might do next.

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart." Damon shot back.

"Yeah? Is that going to before or after you get your ring back?" Stefan replied cleverly.

Damon grew wide eyed. "Just get it." and hung up.

Damon looked over at Leya who was trying to hide, but was unsuccessful when he easily spotted her with his enhanced eyesight and walked over to her all of a sudden feeling hungry again.

* * *

Leya bit her lip keeping the swear word she so wanted to let out in, when she noticed Damon walk towards her with a newly renewed predatory look in his eyes.

Just before he reached her he disappeared, Leya knew he was still around watching her every move, he just wanted to scare her and it was, unfortunately, working. She spotted a thick branch no too far away from her that looked perfect for impaling and quickly came up with a plan.

She didn't know if it would work really, half the plans she along with Hermione and Ron created at Hogwarts never actually worked out. She just hoped this one did.

Leya walked into the light, eyes darting everywhere; she was just a few centimeters away from the branch when a slick voice rang out behind her.

"I was wondering when you would wake up."

Leya spun around and clenched her jaw as she spotted a smug smirk upon Damon face. "Stay away from me." She seethed.

"I don't think I really want to." He replied walking closer to where she stood, amused at her brave façade.

Leya stood her ground as Damon walked closer to her, she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared but she would get out if this alive, after what she's endured her entire life she would be damned if she let Damon kill her after fighting so valiantly to live.

Damon stood directly in front of her now, he could see a hint of fear but there was something else, knowledge. She knew, Damon didn't know how she knows but his best bet would be that Saint Stefan fessed up when she started asking questions. He thought he smelt her scent around the boarding house while he was in the cell.

"You know." Damon stated.

"For a while now." She replied. "Though if I didn't, it wouldn't be too hard to figure out considering." She continued gesturing to the dead bodies on fire around them. Damon let out a breathy laugh and smirked looking around at his handiwork.

"Why aren't I dead?" Leya asked curious. She thought she would be dead by now; there was no way Damon had enough restraint to stop from killing her after being deprived of blood for however many days.

"Now that's a funny story." Damon said cynically looking at her intently. "I was about to finish you off at the house when my head felt as if it was fire. What did you do to me?"

Leya's faced scrunched in fake confusion. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

Immediately Damon hand flashed out and wrapped around her neck rendering her breathless. It got harder and harder for her to breathe as Damon lifted her up until she was standing on the very tips of her toes.

"What did you do to me?" He asked slowly and menacingly.

"I don't know." Leya rasped clawing at his hand as tiny black spots started to appear; he searched her face looking for any deceit before sighing almost disappointingly and let her go.

Leya fell hard onto her knees as she gasped for air, her lungs expanding and contracting rapidly. She was so distracted by regaining her breath that she missed Damon's one-sided interaction with the unconscious Vicki Donovan.

He said his head felt like it was on fire. Leya knew there was a spell called _Sanguinem Crepitus_ which she had read in a book she found at Sirius' house when they were planning their break in at the Ministry. The spell was a dark one that made the recipient feel as if their head was exploding. And when used on another Witch, Wizard or Muggle would eventually die but Leya supposed that if it was used on a supernatural creature with healing abilities they would just heal.

There was no way she could've done that spell. Especially since she was wandless. Right?

Damon walked back to her as she stood. "What am I going to do with you?" He question tucking a lock of hair that fell out from behind her ear.

"Let me go." She stated quietly and Damon looked at her humorously.

"And _why_ would I do that?"

"Because… if I really wanted to I could hurt you."

Damon laughed.

Silently without her wand where she'd stupidly left it back at home, she cast a spell. Using wandless magic to make an object float was completely different than using a wand. With a wand everything was easier to control, to direct, but making the thick branch behind her float up and into her hand was a task.

Leya could feel the earth and the air and in the middle of that was weight of the branch. It was solid and strong, she could feel the amount of time it had grown from seed to tree to just a mere branch of the whole tree. It didn't take long before her hand grasped firmly around the branch just as Damon stopped laughing.

"I doubt _you _could hurt _me._"

Leya's jaw clenched as she thrust the branch as hard as she could into his chest. Damon cried out in both shock and pain falling to his knees.

She twisted the branch roughly, and pushed it further impaling him making him shout out more in pain before letting go and sprinting as fast as she could being reminded of the time she had Snatchers on her tail. She didn't stop or slow down, she didn't know if Damon had gotten the branch out of him and was already after her or if he was still on the ground unable to move until he healed. And frankly she didn't care, she just wanted to be home.

Once she thought she ran far enough she stopped and looked around, it was dead silent. There was no wind making the leaves on the trees rustle, there were no hooting owls and no crickets, just the sound of her breathing and heartbeat. She was alone.

Leya closed her eyes and thought of her house, the living room more specifically, picturing it perfectly in her mind but just as she was about to Apparate something or someone in this case pushed her over. She fell with a groan and winced as Damon hauled her to her feet holding her so close their noses were touching. It was an unfortunate position.

"Risky move you pulled there." Damon barely whispered. "And now you've made me mad."

Leya said nothing she just glared at him venomously; there wasn't anything she could do really. She was trapped like an animal, and she hated it.

"This could've gone a completely different way." He said before lunging, biting her where he last bit her; hard.

Leya shut her eyes and clenched her jaw in pain, she didn't scream. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her in pain; anyway she's been in even more painful circumstances than this. She wasn't afraid of dying and she was sure Damon wouldn't kill her; he was much too interested in her secret to kill her.

Leya's breathing became strenuous and everything around her started to blur, she blinked her eyes several times to try and make everything clear, but it did not work. She felt numb as she started to slowly lose consciousness and fleetingly wondered where she would wake up next.

Damon moaned as he un-latched his mouth from her neck when he felt that she was no longer moving and tilted his head back to the sky feeling the breeze hitting his face. That was the best blood he had tasted in a long time.

* * *

The second time Leya woke she was more aware. She shot up into a sitting position as yesterday's events came back to her full force. Instead of the cold hard earth, she was on a soft bed with white cotton sheets.

Leya slowly got off the bed, her eyes darting everywhere for any unwanted persons who might be trying to hide. The bedroom she was in was large and airy, the bed made of an expensive light wood angled towards the door, the white sheets crumpled with a large blood stain on the pillow indicating she had slept there.

Leya delicately lifted her hand near her neck expecting the familiar sting of an open wound, but when she felt neither pain nor any teeth marks her eyes widened and she gripped the side of her neck more firmly as if trying to prove to herself that the trauma she had endured was not her imagination.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Damon said suddenly behind her.

She twirled around ready to punch him, but he caught her fist and held it before it reached his face and smirked amusedly as she continued to put force behind her clenched fist. Then she surprised him by swinging her other fist, successfully hitting him make his head snap to the side. Damon clenched his jaw, wondering how she packed such a powerful punch in such a tiny body.

Damon grabbed both her arms and forced her onto the bed ignoring her struggling; he looked into her eyes as he tried to compel her. For a moment he thought it wouldn't work, when a glazed look covered her eyes.

Leya struggled as hard as could, but he was too strong. She looked up to see his eyes doing something strangely odd, the pupils were dilating so fast it was unnatural. That's when she figured out what he was trying to do, she wanted to curse him but then a sudden thought entered her head. This could be her chance to escape. So relaxed her extremely tense body and glazed her eyes like the way she had seen many people under the Imperius Curse become.

"Now, what you're gonna do is relax, clean off all of that blood so you don't look like you were just in a crime scene. And when you're done, join me in the parlor and _we_ can start having some fun." Damon said stroking her cheek. "Do you understand?"

"I understand." She replied robotically.

"Good." Damon said happily standing up leaving her on the bed. "Don't take too long." He sang as he walked out of the room.

Leya took in a shaky breath as she covered her face with her hands. It hadn't worked, Damon's compulsion did not work, and he either sucked at compelling people, which was unlikely, or she was impervious to compulsion. If it was the latter, she thanked the heavens and whatever God existed.

She got off the bed and walked to the bathroom making as much noise as she could and turned the shower on. Leya waited for a few seconds before she deemed it safe to Apparate.

The Salvatore boarding house was on the outskirts of town, so there wasn't another house around for miles, it was evidentially, the perfect spot for Apparation.

And with a crack, she was gone.

* * *

Leya stumbled slightly as she landed in her bedroom the loss of blood made her head spin. Once she regained balance she walked to her bathroom stripping as she went and turned the shower on as hot as it could go.

She stepped in wincing slightly at the heat as steam filled the bathroom. She scrubbed herself furiously turning her skin into a pinky red, almost as if she could scrub away the memories. It had never worked before so why should it now, she thought dropping the sponge leaning her head against the black tiled wall watching as the dried blood from her neck turned to liquid once more as it swirled down the drain.

She had to call Stefan, tell him she was alive and not dead as he probably thought she was from the conversation he had with his brother the other night. She turned off the shower and exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel, steam billowing behind her. She picked up the cellphone from the bedside table, exactly where she had left it yesterday and called Stefan as she dressed.

This was the last time she ever left home without her phone and wand. She swears she had the worst luck in the world, why couldn't she just have one year without any problems, it was all she had ever asked. Yet, fate seemed to have other plans for her.

Leya sighed and rolled her eyes as it went to voicemail, Stefan seriously needed to learn to pick up his phone she thought angrily as she pulled a navy blue tank over her black bra tossing her phone aside. She slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and black boots recollecting her phone and wand as she marched down the stairs ready to go to the Gilberts, where Stefan most likely was.

She rang the doorbell at the Gilberts house and a minute later, Jeremy she believes his name was, opens the door.

"Hi. Jeremy, right?" She questions just to make sure.

"Uh, yeah. And you're…" Jeremy trails off unsure.

"Leya." She supplied. "Um. I was just wondering if Stefan was here with Elena. They're practically joint at the hip these days."

Jeremy laughed at her observation thinking the same thing. "Elena went out, and I don't know where Stefan is, sorry."

"Oh." Leya muttered discontented.

"But they'll probably be back soon… so, uh, you can come in and wait. If you want." Jeremy suggested opening the door wider.

"Thank you."

Jeremy showed her to the living room watching as she looked around at the décor smiling at the pictures situated on the tables and walls.

Jeremy hesitated before he spoke. "Listen. I just wanted to apologize, the first time we met I -"

"Don't worry about it, really. First impressions aren't everything. It's the second and third that count." Leya said cutting him off. And Jeremy smiled thinking he might actually like her.

Someone had started to ring the doorbell incessantly, and Leya looked on curious as Jeremy rushed to the door. As he opened it Vicki Donovan rushed in.

"The sun is killing me. My eyes are on fire." She said her hands hovering near her head which were covered in large sunglasses.

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asked concerned.

"It's good. Everything's good." She replied dodging his question and kissing him enthusiastically. Leya immediately averted her eyes, uncomfortable at the sight.

"What, did something happen?" Jeremy asked as she pulled away.

"I'm hungry." Vicki replied rushing down the hall to the kitchen. "What do you got to eat?"

Jeremy looked to Leya confused and she just shrugged her shoulders. It was a well-known fact that Vicki took drugs; maybe she was high on something. They followed her to the kitchen where she opened the fridge and started to take everything out.

"You're high? Vicki it's the middle of the day." Said Jeremy.

"Could you not talk so loud? My head hurts. I need quiet." Vicki said loudly, catching sight of Leya who was standing near the entrance to the kitchen wondering if she should leave.

"What is she doing here?" Vicki asked angrily. Leya reeled back at her harsh tone as Jeremy defended her.

"She's a friend. She can stay here if she wants to."

"Whatever." Vicki mumbled before munching down on pizza like she hadn't eaten in years.

Jeremy walked over to Leya and whispered so low Vicki didn't hear. "Keep an eye on her? I gotta call Matt."

"Of course." Leya watched as Jeremy walked into the other room to call Matt, she turned back around to see Vicki occupied with eating as much as she could. There was something wrong with Vicki and whatever it was; Leya didn't think it was drug related.

"Vicki, where were you before coming here?" Leya asked and Vicki had enough time between bites to mutter the Salvatore boarding house. Her suspicion was confirmed, Vicki and Damon in the same house, let alone room was bound to spell disaster in the making.

Leya looked back to see Jeremy return to the kitchen watching Vicki worriedly.

"Could I use your bathroom?" Leya asked Jeremy quietly as they watch Vicki continue to eat.

"Yeah, uh, there's one around the corner."

Leya walked hastily to the calling a familiar number yet again, hoping he would pick up this time.

"Stefan!" Leya exclaimed quietly from inside the bathroom as he picked up, her phone glued to her ear.

"Leya? You're okay; I was worried after Damon called. I thought he killed you." Stefan replied as he stood in front of Elena where is house used to be 160 years ago.

"Well, I'm talking to you so I must be alive." Leya established sarcastically. "In fact I'm actually at Elena's waiting for her, well you really and Vicki just showed up from the boarding house. Something is really wrong with her, Stefan, I don't know what Damon did, but she is all over the place."

"Okay just hold on, I'll be there soon. Do not let her leave, Leya." Stefan said sternly hanging up.

Leya returned to the kitchen and waited anxiously with Jeremy for Stefan to arrive. Minutes Jeremy came back from answering the door with Matt on his tail.

Matt nodded at Leya in greeting before looking at his sister and sighing. "What's she on?"

"I-I don't know." Jeremy stuttered. Matt nodded and then walked cautiously to Vicki. He kneeled down next to her since she was sitting on the ground, and took her sunglasses off. She squinted her eyes, trying to block out some of the light that poured in from the windows.

"Hey Vick. How you doing?" He asked in a way only a brother could ask.

"Not good, Matty. I hurt."

"Okay. Where does it hurt?"

"My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum—there's something in my gums. It hurts." Vicki sobbed touching her mouth.

Leya closed her eyes as it hit her and looked away. Why didn't she see this before, the sun was hurting her, her eyes were on fire, she's extremely hungry and now her jaw hurts? She's in transition, and she either has to feed to complete it… or die.

"You're okay." Matt said soothingly touching her lightly, but she flinched back.

"No, just leave me alone." She snapped.

"Come on, Vick don't be like that. Let's get you home."

"Just turn it off!" Vicki yelled.

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asked.

"The talking, the chatter. Just turn it off!" Vicki said getting up pushing Leya aside as she walked to the living room.

The TV was on and it was barely audible. Jeremy walked closer and turned it up.

"Three bodies were found dead in what is to be a drug deal gone awry." Leya looked to Vicki whose tears were streaming down her face. The only way Damon could've gotten to Vicki last night was if she was there, but Leya hadn't seen her. Damon must have taken her to the Boarding house just as he did to her, and Leya couldn't help but feel like it was her fault Vicki was in this position.

If she had stayed, maybe she had the chance to get Vicki out before Damon killed her and turned her into a vampire.

"The bodies are yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery." Logan Fell continued on TV.

"That's where we were last night." Jeremy said incredulous.

"What happened, Vick?" Matt asked worried, she didn't answer. "I'm calling the cops."

"No, don't." Vicki protested grabbing hold of his arm.

"What happened after I left last night, Vick?" Jeremy asked walking closer.

Then Vicki lashed out pushing Jeremy hard with her new found strength and he fell back against the couch. Matt and Leya rushed towards him concerned and he objected saying he was fine.

"Damn, Vick." Matt said surprised as Elena and Stefan walked in.

"What's going on?" Elena asked confused.

"She's really messed up." Matt explained as best as he could.

Leya caught Stefan's eye and looked at Vicki worriedly before looking back at him. Stefan walked closer to Vicki backing Elena away from her.

"Vicki, look at me." Stefan said quietly to her, holding her face in his hands. As everyone but Leya looked on confused. "Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine."

Once it seemed like Vicki was calm Stefan turned to Matt and Jeremy. "Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be okay. Come on." Stefan said pushing Vicki towards Matt and Jeremy.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asked a little distressed.

"Yeah." Stefan replied shortly looking at Leya.

"What is it?" She persisted.

"She's transitioning."

"Transitioning into what?" Elena asked almost scared of the answer.

Elena knew. Leya could tell. She was more distant towards Stefan than she usually was and she asked _what_ Vicki was transitioning into. She could only guess Stefan spent the day telling Elena about himself and his 'condition'. Leya walked closer making both Stefan and Elena turn towards her, Elena was surprised, she had forgotten Leya was still there, and she supplied the answer Elena feared to hear.

"A vampire."

"What?" Elena breathed in shock of learning what was happening to Vicki, and that Leya knew.

"Damon must've gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet." Stefan elaborated.

"How does she do that?" Elena asked distressed. Leya and Stefan shared a tense look as he answered.

"She has to feed on human blood."

"And what if she doesn't?" Elena asked looking between her boyfriend and friend.

"She'll die."

* * *

"She may only have a few hours left." Stefan explained as Elena paced.

"She's upstairs with them right now." Elena anxiously paced, worried about Matt and Jeremy who was upstairs alone with a hungry new vampire.

"It's okay. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet." Stefan told her.

"So when exactly is she gonna know?" Leya decided to ask.

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice."

"The same choice you made." Elena stated a little heartlessly, walking off into the kitchen.

There was a short silent pause before Stefan turned to Leya. "Are you okay? I never asked, everything was just-"

"I'm fine, Stefan. Don't worry about me." She replied.

"How did you get away?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. It was a stroke of luck I guess." She hesitated before adding. "Damon. He tried to compel me, only it didn't work. I mean I could feel it, but – it could've just been a fluke. Right?"

"Right." Stefan agreed halfheartedly. Watching her curiously.

"What about you? Are you ok?"

"I don't know, Leya." Stefan sighed. "You told me I could cross the vampire bridge when I get to it, only I'm crossing it now and I have no idea what to do."

"Let me try talk to her." Stefan nodded and she squeezed his arm in comfort.

Leya walked into the kitchen to see Elena busying herself with cleaning up the mess Vicki made. "Elena-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked heatedly cutting off Leya. "You knew that they were vampires, you knew that I liked Stefan-"

"It wasn't my secret to tell, it was Stefan's and he should've been the one to tell you, not some foreign girl you just met." Leya started off irritated, pausing, calming down and continued. "You have no reason to be afraid of Stefan, he would never hurt you. He's a good person and if you don't see that, then you must not know him as well as you think you do."

Elena took a deep breath looking away from Leya, ashamed about the comment she'd made earlier. She didn't mean to say it, it kinda just slipped out and she was just so distressed and overwhelmed with everything that the filter that's usually between her brain and mouth disappeared for a few seconds.

"This is just all so crazy, Leya." Elena said in her defense. "I mean, vampires? They were just campfire stories and horror movies. This isn't supposed to be real."

"Well it is. And you can't change it, no one can. The world isn't just black and white anymore, Elena. I don't think it ever was, it's different colored shades of grey."

Leya didn't have to say anymore, she had said all that needed to be said. It was Elena who had to decide whether or not she wanted to trust Stefan again. And if that trust still included Leya, though it might take a while before she was back in Elena's good graces.

Elena opened her mouths to say something when Vicki came thundering down the stairs and out the door Matt chasing after her. But when everyone got to the porch she was gone.

"She was fine and she just freaked out." Jeremy explained slightly out of breath as everyone looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of Vicki.

"I gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt said as he rushed to his car before driving off.

"I can track her." Stefan said lowly to Elena and Leya who stood together.

"Go." Elena urged and Stefan went off to clean up Damon's mess. Leya only hoped he got there in time.

"I think you go home, Leya." Elena said breaking the silence.

"Elena. I could stay, help out with the mess inside-"

"I think you should go home." Elena enunciated slower and more sternly.

Leya looked back at Jeremy giving him a small smile and sighing softly she turned around and walked back home.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Leya asked.

"She's completed the transition. Logan Fell is dead." Stefan replied as he walked out of the shadows and into the light of her kitchen.

Leya sighed. Another person has died while another became one of the undead. An eye for and eye.

The simple sound of a spoon stirring tea was the only thing that provided noise until Stefan broke it. "Where's your aunt?"

"I don't know."


	7. Haunted

_**HAUNTED.**_

"So how is she?" Leya asked Stefan over the phone.

"Irritated. Hungry. Restless… I could go on. The fact that she used to take drugs only makes this harder for her." Stefan replied as he stood outside. Damon was currently watching Vicki while he talked to Leya.

"How long do you think it will take, before she can return to being semi-normal?" Leya asked packing her bag.

"Not for a while. Look I gotta go before Damon puts any ideas into her head."

"Look after her, Stefan. The last thing we need is another Damon running around." She parted and hung up after Stefan said he would see her later.

It was Halloween today. Leya had never really paid much attention to her parent's anniversary, she knew they died on Halloween, but she never mourned when the day arrived each year. She presumes it's because she was only a baby when they died, and she didn't know anything about them besides the things people have told her. Did that make her bad daughter?

Leya shook her head dismissing the thoughts from her mind as she picked up her bag and walked down the stairs grabbing her car keys on her way out.

As she unlocked her car she saw Jeremy storm out his house obviously upset, most likely about Vicki. Matt like any other concerned brother reported Vicki missing once he couldn't find her, unbeknownst to him that she was going through a drastic change, and now the police station and half the town was holding a search party for her.

"Jeremy!" Leya called out, catching his attention and waved him over.

"Hey, Leya." He greeted dismayed.

Her heart went out to the saddened teenager. "Hey. I was just wondering if you wanted a ride to school, or the police station."

Jeremy smiled slightly, his heart lifting at her kindness. "Yeah. Uh, a ride to the police station would be great."

"Fantastic. Let's go."

Minutes later they sat in the car in silence Leya tapping her fingers to a nonexistent beat, her eyes flicking every few seconds to Jeremy, who was slumped in the passenger seat looking at the scenery passing by in a blur.

She let out a breath of air the sound making a swooshing noise and she turned to Jeremy, mouth open ready to ask what's been plaguing her since they entered the car, but she hesitated and turned her back on to the road snapping her mouth shut.

"Just ask whatever it is you want to ask, Leya." Jeremy said amusedly.

She hesitated. "I'm not judging you or anything, I'm just curious. And I know it's really not any of my business, but I just wanted to ask…" She paused her eyes flicking to Jeremy, who raised his eyebrows in question.

"Why Vicki?"

Jeremy sighed exasperated. "Not you too."

"No judgment. I swear." Leya promised and Jeremy could see the sincerity in her eyes and told her what he had never told anyone, not even Elena or Jenna.

"After my parents died I felt like crap. Like nothing-even-really-mattered crap. And all of a sudden I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single one of them."

Leya nodded her head understandingly and they looked at each other for a second, and everything was fine. The air in car seemed to get lighter and Jeremy didn't seem as upset as before. Leya understood and just as she promised there was no judgment and Jeremy didn't mind Leya sticking around for a while.

* * *

"I have got your costume. It's all here." Caroline sang walking up to Bonnie and Leya handing the former a bag. Bonnie's grin faded as she held up said costume.

"Seriously?" She asked angrily as she examined the costume in distaste. Leya chuckled silently as she saw Bonnie grimace holding up a pointed witch hat, she found it very ironic.

"Ahh come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun. You know just some silly, fluffy Damon-free fun. And don't get mad at me about the costume it was Leya's idea."

"What?" Bonnie snapped looking at the accused girl.

"It was a fleeting comment, I didn't think she was actually listening. Besides… I find it appropriate for such an occasion, don't you?" Leya asked smirking at Bonnie playfully.

"What are you going as?" Bonnie asked as she further examined her costume.

"Uh, I think I'll pass this fun-filled event."

"What?! Why?" Caroline screeched. "The Haunted House is, like, the best party the school has."

"Halloween's sort of the anniversary of my parent's death." Leya mumbled looking away.

Bonnie wrapped her arm around the taller girl and rubbed her arm comfortingly. "It's completely understandable if you don't want to go. And you don't have to."

"Well I think you should go." Caroline announced, saying in a rare moment of kindness from the usually insensitive girl. "It'll take your mind off things. And I don't think your parents would want you to wallow in grief every Halloween. Especially since it's an _awesome_ holiday."

Leya laughed breathily and contemplated what Caroline said, she looked up to see both Caroline and Bonnie with hopeful looks and said with finality. "I don't have anything to wear."

Caroline squealed and Bonnie laughed.

"Lucky for you, I have an extra costume." Caroline proclaimed holding up another bag Leya didn't see before that would most likely hold another witch costume.

"Isn't this the one you got from Damon?" Bonnie suddenly asked Caroline holding up an amber crystal necklace.

"Yep. Wear it. Toss it. I don't care, I just want it gone. Hey, have you seen Elena?" Caroline asked before looking sternly at Bonnie and Leya. "Do we know what she's wearing?"

"I don't think she's going tonight. She's probably with Stefan." Leya replied.

"Riding to his castle on his white horse?"

"Oh don't be bitter. It provokes wrinkles." Bonnie teased and Caroline smiled sarcastically as the trio walked off to class. Caroline discreetly (or at least trying to) feel her forehead for any unwanted wrinkles.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Leya started to get ready for the party. She was dreading to go, not because of her parent's death, no. Caroline was right when she said that they would want to her live, that's all they wanted, they had even died to save her. The reason she didn't want to go was the fact that she was reluctant to wear the costume Caroline gave her.

It hadn't looked bad when she saw it in the bag, but now that she was wearing it… Leya grimaced tugging the edge of the skirt down. It was a short black dress, the top part was a sort of corset design with green lace interweaved in the front and thick off-shoulder straps; she was wearing thigh-high black socks under black heels. Leya sighed as she started to collect her hair in a bun; the last accessory that Leya had found buried deep down at the bottom of the bag was a dark red wig sadly there was no way of backing out now.

Placing the wig on her head and fitting it into position she picked up her wand and thought of where to put it. She could put it in her sock, it would be easier to access it that way, but the slight bulge might be a little odd. So she took a note from a good friend and securely weaved her wand behind her ear and walked out of her bedroom.

Leya paused as she walked passed a mirror and stood in front of it staring at her reflection. But the person staring back at her was not her, it was her mother. The bright green eyes of Lily Potter stared with happiness, with pride, her red hair fanning out behind her like a glowing halo.

Leya snapped out of her daydream as she heard a sharp intake of breath behind her. She spun around to see her aunt staring, but not seeing.

"You look beautiful, darling."

"Thanks Aunt Daisy." Leya replied quietly.

Daisy looked fantastic decked out in a 1920's theme. Her gold dress sparkled and complimented her red hair which was pinned back. Her red lips stretched into a smile as she finally saw her as Leya and not her mother.

"You know when you were a baby you had the darkest shade of red hair I had ever seen." Daisy reminisced as she walked closer to play with the wig, fixing it seeing as Leya had put it on just a little wonky. "Your father and I had made a bet. I said that you would grow out of that color and it would eventually turn into the mess of black hair he had, he disagreed. He'd said that you would have that beautiful red hair until you grew old..."

She trailed off her eyes far away.

"Then what happened?"

"He lost the bet, obviously." Daisy started with a laugh. "As the winner I had made him wear _drag_ the whole day. It was non-stop complaining with him, but your mother loved it. Well, up until the moment he had torn the dress he was wearing which was one of your mum's favorites."

Leya laughed. Her alto laughter mixed with her aunt's soprano giggles.

"It's getting late." Daisy said once their laughter died down. "If I keep you any later then you'll miss all the good fun. You should go, besides I have my own party to get to!"

"Thank you." Leya paused. "Thank you for sharing that."

Daisy chuckled waving her hand. "It's nothing. Besides I'm sure stories like those were the reason you came here in the first place."

* * *

When Leya arrived at school she was pleasantly surprised, the place looked spectacular. The decorations were amazing, the music was loud, costumes varied from gruesome deaths to fairy princesses and the atmosphere was sublime. Definitely not what she expected for a muggle High School party.

"Look at you!" Caroline exclaimed in surprise as Leya walked closer to her and Bonnie. Leya curtseyed playfully and did a little twirl much to the amusement of Bonnie and Caroline.

"And look at you two, with your blonde wig and enormous witch hat." Leya commented tugging on Bonnie's blonde wig and eyeing Caroline's hat.

Bonnie giggled as Caroline replied. "Thanks. But we don't pull off the witch look as good you do. And what is with that stick in your hair?"

Leya couldn't help but laugh at Caroline's comment.

"It's called a _wand_. Like a magician." Leya teased telling them the truth even though they didn't know it.

"You're in a good mood." Bonnie smiled as she observed Leya. Bonnie didn't know what it was but for some reason she absolutely glowed with happiness.

"Yeah, I had a bit of a laugh with my aunt earlier."

"Well now that you're here, Leya, can we go the Haunted House? I heard people saying it was really good this year." Caroline pleaded impatient.

Leya and Bonnie agreed and soon enough they were off to the Haunted House. As they walked down the halls fake skeletons, zombies, ghouls and mummy's often tried to scare them, and they succeeded, with Bonnie and Caroline at least who often let out tiny screams, Leya just laughed. She's seen much scarier things.

As they walked down the hall Leya looked up to see dozens upon dozens of fake bats hanging from the ceiling and in-between, hidden amongst them was a skeleton ready to fall down frightening the next couple of people that stepped in its path.

Leya smirked pulling out her wand and at the right moment when the skeleton fell she whispered. "_Locomotor_."

Everyone screamed as the bats took life and fluttered everywhere. They dashed in-between people, over heads and under legs. One bat had gone up Caroline's dress and she practically screamed bloody murder. Another one had kept repeatedly hitting one guy in the face and wouldn't stop not matter how many times he pushed the animate bat away. After people had gotten over the initial shock they started chasing the bats laughing as they went. And with the flick of her wrist the bats went limp once more inanimate.

* * *

Bonnie, Caroline and Leya stumbled out of there laughing in delight.

"Those bats were amazing!" Bonnie cried as they walked.

"I know. I have no idea how the committee pulled it off." Caroline added when they stopped, standing by a fake cauldron. "But it really _sucked_ when that one went up my dress; I mean seriously how the hell did they do that?"

"Perhaps it was _magic_." Leya teased a wickedly secret smirk on her face and Caroline pushed her lightly joking that magic wasn't real. She didn't see Bonnie's inquiring look.

"Cider for the ladies? it's a Lockwood special." Tyler interrupted walking up to the impeccably dressed girl's three glasses in his hands.

"Oh, no way. Last year I was hung-over until Thanksgiving." Bonnie replied.

"Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." Caroline said taking one of the glasses.

"I'll give it try." Leya added taking the other glass.

"Sounds like a plan." Tyler said clicking his glass with the two girls.

Leya winced as the alcohol slid down the throat. It wasn't that she wasn't used to the burn, she had drunk Firewhisky on several occasions, it was just that whatever Tyler had mixed tasted really bad. And with an awkwardly forced smile she gave her drink to Caroline who'd already finished hers, and promised the girls she would see them later and went on her way to explore the party more.

As Leya walked down the halls she accidently bumped into someone and as she turned around to apologize her blood went cold.

"Vicki?" She hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm having fun. It's Halloween." Vicki mockingly replied. "Now, get out of my way."

Vicki tried to side step Leya, but Leya blocked her way. "You have to leave, Vicki. All of this isn't good for you." She said sternly.

"I said get out of my way." Vicki all but snarled reaching out gripping Leya's shoulder to push her aside.

Vicki's nails left bloody trails as she pushed her aside, and Vicki stopped hungrily eyeing her shoulder. Leya tensed and just as Vicki lunged for her everything became a windy blur and she soon found herself in an empty classroom with Vicki and Stefan.

"What you're following me now?" Vicki snapped irritated.

"You didn't really give me much of a choice." Stefan replied. Stefan looked over at Leya who had fallen on the floor from the fast movements griping her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked concerned.

"Brilliant." Leya replied sarcastically.

Vicki walked forward towards the door, but Stefan easily blocked her. "Let me out of here." She demanded.

"You shouldn't be here, Vicki." Stefan told her. "Crowds like this, it makes it even harder for you to keep yourself under control."

"I'm fine." Vicki unconvincingly replied.

"Really?" Stefan asked skeptic. She hummed in response. "No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling light-headed or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way, you could just _rip_ their head off?"

Vicki started to breathe heavily as Leya stood watching, gripping her shoulder.

"Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger." Stefan continued. "And it's only going to get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you."

Vicki stood there silent unable to answer and Stefan grabbed her arm as Leya opened the door following them out. They walked through the party intending to leave, Stefan holding Vicki in a tight grip so she wouldn't run off when they came across Elena.

"Thank God." Elena breathed seeing Stefan, Vicki and Leya together unharmed. Leya had covered her bloody shoulder with the thick strap from her dress.

"What's the matter?"

"I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried." Elena replied watching at Vicki.

"What's going on?" Matt asked walking over.

"Hey. Uh, everything's fine." Stefan replied waving his hand in a nonchalant way.

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vicki shouted abruptly, wringing her arm out of Stefan's grip.

Leya, Stefan and Elena looked at her surprised.

"No, Vicki. Don't do this." Elena stammered.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone." Vicki said turning to her brother, her tone withdrawn and frightened.

"You need to back off man." Matt said to Stefan, defending his sister like any good brother.

"Matt, It's okay-"

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?" Matt asked stepping up to Stefan's face.

Leya felt a swift breeze and turned to see Vicki gone. "Stefan, Elena. She's gone." Leya said before bolting off in the direction she suspected Vicki had gone.

Leya walked around dozens of people but not one of them was Vicki. Leya looked around and thought it was pointless with so many people. And walked towards a door that led outside.

Leya opened the door shutting it quietly and turned around to see busses. School busses in fact all lined up in row, she guessed this was the back of the school. Leya heard a noise that sounded awfully like struggling, so she walked behind the first bus and started to peak around the edges in-between the two busses.

"Vicki. Vicki. What the hell!" Leya heard Jeremy scream.

She rushed forward her wand gripped tightly in her hand to see Vicki her face demonic like with creeping veins and bloody eyes. Just as she was about to lunge at Jeremy, Leya ran forward and cried.

"Stupefy!"

Vicki flew back and hit the ground painfully, but it wasn't enough to stop the newly vampire and she was soon back up on her feet flying at Leya with speed she pushed her against the bus.

Leya fell crumbling down. Vicki had thrown her so hard; Leya had banged her head violently against the bus. Everything around her started to blur as blood trickled from the back of her head down her neck.

Leya's eyelids felt heavy, but she forced them to stay open as Elena came around the corner screaming wielding a wooden plank. The force of the blow Elena swung the plank at Vicki snapped in half, but just as before Vicki was fine, it had only made her angrier than she already was.

Vicki pushed Elena just as she did to Leya and Elena went flying straight into a pile of cut wood, injuring herself. Leya managed to crawl to her wand which was laying just a few meters away; she lifted it up a spell on the tip of her tongue, when Stefan came around the corner.

Stefan forcefully pushed Vicki against the bus as Jeremy helped Leya stand, when Vicki pushed Stefan away and disappeared under one of the busses. Leya gripped her wand tightly as Stefan ordered them inside.

Leya and Elena each seized one of Jeremy's arms and started to run towards the door leading back into the school. They were barely inside when Vicki appeared behind them pushing Leya and Jeremy to the ground and biting Elena.

Elena let out such a blood-curling scream Leya felt it vibrate through her. And before she could do anything there was a flash of color and Stefan stood behind Vicki holding a broken wooden plank. The sharp end had gone through Vicki piercing her heart, ending her short life as a vampire.

Everyone was in shock until Stefan pulled the plank out of her earning a pained. "Vicki!" From Jeremy.

Stefan had to hold Jeremy back as tears spilled over Vicki's cheeks, her skin turning a grotesque gray, veins appearing as she faded away.

Elena sank to her knees next to Leya who was kneeling next to Vicki's dead body. Stefan had taken Jeremy back home as he called Damon for back up.

All Leya could think about was that a teenage girl had died, and she hadn't done anything to help her. This was a girl with a protective, concerned brother and a mother, who even though wasn't there often still loved her. And now she was just…. Gone.

"You should go." Damon told the girls as he stopped next to them. "I got this."

Elena stood and glared at him.

"You did this. This is your fault." She cried.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." He replied emotionlessly staring at Vicki's body.

Leya felt the anger build up in her and without even realizing it she had stood and punched Damon squarely in the jaw actually making his head snap to the side and take a couple of steps back.

Damon breathed in sharply, rubbing his jaw slightly. "None of this matters to me. _None of it._"

"You take people's lives, you destroy them, they _die_ around you. They die because of _you_. How could it not matter? It matters and you know it."

Leya tried to punch him again, only this time she was too slow. He caught her hand and turned his eyes on to her which for a moment before was on Elena who stood to the side still staring at Vicki's body. His eyes had gone steely at her words.

"You need to leave. The both of you."

Elena tried to say something to make him feel at least an ounce of guilt for Vicki's death, but he just interrupted her.

"Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave."

With a scoff a few tears slipped down her cheeks for the deceased girl who lay only centimeters away from them Leya grabbed Elena's arm gently and pulled her away.

* * *

Elena sniffled softly as they reached the parking lot.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Leya asked quietly.

"No it ok, I need to deal with Jeremy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Leya. It's fine." Elena said with the tiniest of smiles. "You're a good friend you know. I'm glad you came here, otherwise might never have known you."

"Likewise." Leya replied with a sad smile. "I'm just next door if you need me. Don't hesitate, even for a second."


	8. 162 Candles

_**162 CANDLES.**_

"You know I find it so odd that Sheriff Forbes wants to talk to you about Vicki Donovan."

"Yeah." Leya replied half-heartedly as she glanced at Daisy from underneath her eyelashes.

"Did you even know Vicki?"

"Not really, I've only met her a couple of times." Leya answered mentally adding, _not to mention I watched her die._

"I should get going, the shop's supposed to open in a few I'll drop you off at the station if you want." Daisy said changing the subject as she finished her coffee.

Leya nodded her head slightly, standing she rubbed her sweaty palms against her jeans as she made her way to Daisy's car. Leya was nervous, what was she supposed to say. That Damon Salvatore is a vampire who turned Vicki, and when Vicki attacked Elena, Stefan killed her by plunging a wooden plank into her heart? Yeah that'll go over well, Leya thought rolling her eyes as she walked out the door.

Just as she opened the car door she heard someone call out her name from behind her, she turned around to see Jenna.

"Jenna." Leya greeted pleasantly. She hadn't talked much to the young red haired woman, but their brief occasional run-ins were always enjoyable.

"Where are you going so early?" Jenna questioned with a kind smile.

"The police station. Sheriff Forbes wanted to ask me what I know about Vicki's disappearance." Leya replied.

"That's where we're heading too. Liz thought since Jeremy and Vicki were so close he might know where she went."

Leya nodded her head in understanding, her heart going out to Jeremy who just saw the girl he loved die.

Jenna continued. "Oh, Damn. Forgot my car keys. I'll see you at the police station?"

"Yeah. Bye." Leya called out to Jenna's retreating back as Jeremy stepped out.

"Hey Jeremy!" Leya greeted jogging over. "How are you? No, wait that was a stupid question I know this must be horrible for you but-"

"It's okay. I'm fine." Jeremy said cutting Leya off.

"I'm sorry; I must've heard you wrong. You're what? What about… Vicki?" Leya questioned confused.

"I'll miss her, but it's for the best." Jeremy replied walking off to lean against the car.

Leya watched him eyes wide, eyebrows almost reaching her hairline. _He'll miss her, but it's for the best_?

"No bloody way." Leya whispered quietly to herself realization hitting her as Elena walked out.

"You had him compelled." She hissed grabbing Elena's arm and dragging her a little ways away.

"I had to do it, Leya." Elena responded defeated. "You didn't know how much he was hurting. Jeremy's already lost so much, I couldn't let him lose anyone else."

"You can't keep what he felt for Vicki repressed. Sooner or later he will find out." Leya said sternly.

"Not if you don't tell him. Please, Leya. He's just a kid, he shouldn't have to go through all this pain." Elena begged.

Leya was about to counter that she couldn't keep him in the dark, when she thought of her own past experiences. She thought of Cedric and how she had always wished she never had to see him die in front of her. Then she thought of Jeremy, who would be devastated and heartbroken if he knew the truth.

"Fine." Leya whispered relenting. "But he will find out, Elena. And when he does I sincerely doubt you'll be his favorite person."

"Thank you." Elena replied relieved. "And I know, but it's for the best. Jeremy deserves to happy."

"Who compelled him?" Leya asked.

"Damon." Elena replied. "I asked Stefan to, but he said he wasn't strong enough."

* * *

"Where did Vicki say she was going?" Sheriff Forbes asked Jeremy.

"She didn't." He replied.

"Did she tell her brother where she was going?"

"No, she didn't say anything to me." Matt told the Sheriff. "She told Jeremy to tell me she was leaving town."

"Is there anyone I could talk to who that may know what happened to her prior to leaving town?" She continued her questions.

"Stefan Salvatore and Leya Potter may know." Matt replied. "He came by the house to see her, but she wouldn't talk to him, and Leya's been hanging around Stefan lately."

"Well what was he doing there?" She asked.

"I was trying to help her. I knew that Elena was worried about her brother. He was dating Vicki and she had a drug problem and I tried to help her." Stefan explained.

"Stefan was trying to help Vicki with her drug problem, and since moving here both Stefan and Elena were my first friends, so I thought that maybe I could help out." Leya told the Sheriff.

"So you got involved because Elena asked you to?" Liz asked Stefan.

"I asked Stefan to help. I thought that by helping Vicki, he was helping my brother." Elena responded.

"What was her behavior like those last few days before she left." She asked.

"Up and down. Very sketchy like she was coming down from some major party." Said Matt.

"Any signs of aggression or violence?" She asked.

"Not that I remember." Jeremy said.

"No." Said Stefan.

"No." Said Elena.

"No." Said Leya.

"So you believe Vicki really has left town?" Sheriff Forbes asked all of them separately.

"Yes." Matt said disheartened.

"Yes." Stefan replied convincingly.

"Yes." Elena said uneasy.

"Yes." Leya replied detached.

"I'll miss her, but I think it's for the best." Jeremy replied almost rehearsed due to the compulsion.

Sheriff Forbes let them all go; except Leya.

"Did I break the law in some way?" Leya asked jokingly.

"No." Liz smiled, laughing slightly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help." Leya began. "I didn't really hang around Vicki much, or speak to her now that I recall."

"It's alright. The reason I asked you to stay was that I had some questions about you. Not many people seem to know a lot about you." Sheriff explained. "Tell me about yourself."

Leya hesitated slightly, forcing a smile onto the face.

"Well, I'm from England, obviously. My parents passed away when I was a baby and my Aunt and Uncle had custody of me but they weren't very nice people, so I decided to move in with my Aunt here. I don't know if you know her but she has a shop called-"

"Daisy's flowers. I know. Your Aunt has some of the most beautiful flowers, but her shop also makes her incredibly busy, don't you feel lonely?" The Sheriff asked curiously.

"Yes. But it's alright, I can take care of myself." She replied confidently and Sheriff Forbes believed her.

"I see. Well I won't keep you any longer." Liz said and bid her goodbye. Leya nodded and walked out.

When Leya reached the parking lot Stefan was leaning against Daisy's car. Daisy had left it to her seeing as Leya had no other way home. She gave him a disapproving look as she walked closer.

"I know, I know. But hear me out, would you rather have Jeremy running through town screaming vampire or have him be happy and get his life back on track." Stefan said as she stopped in front of the driver's seat blocking her way.

Leya didn't say anything because she knew he was right and Stefan knew this too so he smiled triumphantly and Leya wacked him on the arm annoyed but couldn't help but smile.

"How about a ride home?" Stefan asked moving out of the way.

"Why not." Leya said with a smile. "It could be your birthday present."

Leya grinned at Stefan's surprised look as she got in her car. Stefan was in the passenger seconds later as Leya pulled out of her parking spot.

"How did you know?" Stefan asked with a faint smile.

"Intuition." At Stefan's skeptical look she added. "And a bit of snooping."

* * *

At dusk the next day Leya was getting ready to go to the Grill where Caroline was hosting a party. When she had dropped Stefan home the other day she met his best friend Lexi and Leya had taken an immediate liking to her, she thought Lexi was a blast.

Leya had stayed well into the night as Lexi, much to Stefan's humiliation told Leya about their escapades on Stefan's many birthdays. Leya had never laughed as hard as she did that night since she moved to Mystic Falls. By the time she should've left, Daisy had called her about thirty time's wondering where she was.

Stefan had stopped by earlier before he went to the party to see if she needed a lift, but Leya declined she had to talk to Elena before she left. Unbeknownst to Stefan, of course. Leya knew Elena was crazy about Stefan, she was just confused and who wouldn't be. Leya thought it would be good for Elena to see Stefan so carefree with Lexi tonight; it might persuade her to change her mind.

She walked out her house locking it behind her and strolled the few feet to Elena's, she leaned against the door frame arms crossed and rang the doorbell. A minute later Elena opened the door.

"Ready to go?" Was all Leya needed to say for Elena to rush to grab her jacket and check her hair and makeup.

The drive to the Grill was silent, nothing really needed to be said. When they arrived Elena went off to watch Stefan playing pool with Lexi while Leya wandered around.

She walked up to bar and was surprised to see Caroline drinking from a shot glass, looking upset. Leya walked up to her and sat on the bar stool.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Caroline replied.

"Caroline." Leya said warningly. Caroline looked at Leya relenting.

"I just got called a shallow, useless waste of space." Caroline said sadly with tears in her eyes.

"What?" Leya asked astonished, then added angrily. "Who said that?"

"Who do you think?" Caroline asked rhetorically picking up a shot glass and downing it. Damon.

"Listen to me, Caroline." Leya said taking the shot glass out of her hand. "You are not a shallow, useless waste of space or anything else Damon might tell you. You are an incredible person, and a great friend. The people, who love you, know how great you are and would never think anything bad about you. Damon's a prat who doesn't know you well enough, so what he's says is completely irrelevant."

"Thanks." Caroline said with a small smile.

"Will you be okay?"

"Maybe. But not tonight." Caroline replied and Leya nodded understandingly rubbing her back consolingly and turned away knowing Caroline wanted to be left alone.

She went to turn and go find Stefan but bumped into someone; Leya clenched her jaw tightly when she saw who it was.

"Well don't you look..." Damon eyed her up and down smirking. "Delicious."

"Stay away from Caroline." Leya instantly sneered.

Damon rolled his eyes amused. "And if I don't? What are you gonna do about it _little girl_?"

Leya smiled threateningly. "More than you know." She said walking off, leaving Damon stumped.

Leya joined Elena at one of the tables and before they could strike up a conversation Lexi interrupted.

"Ah, the famous Elena. And Leya, wonderful to see you again."

"Towel girl." Elena replied a little sour.

Lexi just shrugged her shoulders. "I've been called worse. Here." She said handing Leya and Elena each a shot glass.

"I didn't know that you guys could drink." Elena commented.

"Oh yeah, it helps curb the cravings. But it also makes for a lot of lushy vamps." Lexi wiggled her eyebrows, making both girls giggle.

"You know, I've never seen Stefan drunk. He always seems so..." Elena trailed off.

"Uptight?" Lexi offered. Elena nodded.

"But not with you." Leya said. Lexi smiled.

"Well that's the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself." She said.

"Yeah, he can't be himself with me." Elena said, sighing sadly.

"Well not yet. The first step is him telling you. The rest comes with time." Lexi said honestly. She slowly crept her hand toward the shot that Leya had left untouched and swiped it, gulping it down, making the teenage girl shake her head and laugh.

"You seem so sure." Elena said.

"The love of my life was human. He went through, what I imagine you're going through: Denial, anger, etcetera but at the end of the day…. love really did conquer all." She said, compassion filling her voice. Then she glanced at Elena's drink.

"Are you gonna drink that?" She asked.

"Oh, uh go for it." Elena laughed. Lexi obliged and threw, yet another, shot of tequila back.

"Woo!" She was clearly on a buzz and enjoying it.

"I'm scared." Elena admitted. Lexi stopped for a second and looked at her.

"But you're here ... 'cause you crazy about him, I get it okay? I mean what's not to love? Take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away." She said.

"Hey Lexi." Elena called as she started to walk away, Lexi turned around with a smile. "It was really nice meeting you."

* * *

Leya sat at the bar sipping on her coke, she might head back home soon. Elena had threw all caution into the wind and started spending the rest of the night with Stefan, because what Lexi had said was right _when it's real, you can't walk away_. And what she had with Stefan was real, she didn't want to give it up just yet..

That conversation had left Leya feeling exceptionally lonely, and she idly wondered when Ron was going to ask Hermione to marry him. They were so in love when she left that she could admit to being jealous on more than one occasion. Not of the two together, no, she was happy about that. Leya was just jealous of the love they shared.

"What are you?" Damon asked sliding up to Leya breaking her out of her daydream asking the question that had been eating him away all night.

Leya blew out a frustrated breath and told herself to calm down before she did anything stupid. She forced her hand that had started to slowly inch towards her jacket where her wand was concealed and answered.

"A teenage girl, who _really_ wants to kill you right now."

"Oh, and do you always think about killing me?" Damon asked amused.

"It's not a conscious thought really. It's just something that's always there."

Damon laughed, he like getting Leya all wound up and angry, it made for great entertainment. And before he could question her more Lexi arrived.

"Alright, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question." Lexi said putting two shot glasses down. "What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Have you tried the brittle? Wins awards." Damon said lamely trying to change the subject.

"Cut the crap." Lexi said bluntly.

"Okay." Damon replied drinking one of the shots. "I have a diabolical master plan."

"What is it?" Lexi asked.

"Well if I told you, it would be very diabolical now would it?" He smirked.

Across the other side of the Grill they didn't see Sheriff Forbes walking in with a terrified girl by her side. She looked around at the people and pointed shakily across the room where Damon, Leya and Lexi sat. Once the girl was taken back outside, Sheriff Forbes stalked across the room, a syringe filled with vervain at the ready.

When she reached the trio, she stabbed the needle into the blonde.

"What are you doing?" Leya demanded trying to move forward, but Damon grabbed her from behind, tightening his arm around her waist and pulling her back into his chest.

"Thank you for the vervain. Now if you'll excuse me." Sheriff Forbes motioned for the officers to carry an unconscious Lexi from the room.

"You did this." Leya hissed, ripping herself from Damon's arms, and spinning around to face him. "What have you done?"

"I did what I had to do." He retorted.

She scoffed and turned around and left not wanting to waste another second. She jogged to where Elena and Stefan were by the pool tables.

"Stefan, Sheriff Forbes took Lexi."

"Oh my god." Stefan mumbled as they watched the cops to drag Lexi out of the Grill.

"What is it?" Elena asked confused watching the scene.

Stefan grabbed both of the girls' hands and began pulling them towards the door. It was blocked by the cops.

"Can't go out this way." One of the cops said.

Leya looked at a panicked Stefan.

"The back." She told him. And he let go of their hands and pushed his way through the crowd, Leya and Elena following after him.

They finally made their way through the crowd and found the back exit. The trio heard gun shots and Leya instantly began to run towards where she heard them come from. She looked around the corner to see Lexi closing in on the Sheriff.

Lexi was about to lunge and attack her when Damon stepped in the middle of them forcing a stake through her heart. Leya gasped and Stefan pulled her and Elena back and out of sight.

"Oh my God." Stefan whispered pained.

They peaked their heads around the corner to see Lexi gasping as her skin started to slowly fade to grey making her veins more pronounced as they wormed their way to the top. And then she fell, she was gone and Leya couldn't help but think her death was faster than Vicki's.

"You ok?" Damon asked Liz, acting as if he were concerned.

"Thank you. Get it in the car, quickly." Sheriff Forbes told him. He nodded and began to do as she said.

As soon as the car was out of sight Stefan stormed off Elena and Leya chasing after him. No matter how many times they called out to him he kept walking until they were away from eavesdroppers near the Grill.

"Stefan!" Elena called once more. He didn't turn.

"Stefan!" Leya tried one last time. He stopped and turned on his heels, his eyes held a devastated wild look, making the girls step back.

"He killed her! He killed Zach, he killed Tanner, he turned Vicki. I have to kill him." He explained heatedly walking off.

"No, you can't do that." Leya said forcefully walking behind Stefan, Elena following her.

"Why are you trying to save him?" Stefan asked astonished. "Especially after what he did to you. Leya, he's never gonna change. Don't you see that? He's never gonna change!" He was outraged. He was furious with his brother and he had every right to be, but he couldn't kill Damon. They needed each other.

"I'm not trying to save him; I'm trying to save you! You have no idea what this will do to you. You may hate him now, Stefan but he's still your brother. You'll only regret it in the end."

"Everywhere that I go, pain and death follow. Damon follows me. No more." He said backing up.

"Stefan, please, please, just talk to me. Let me be here for you. Talk to me." Elena pleaded softly grabbing onto his arm making him turn around.

"No." He shook his head shamefully. "You were right to stay away from me." And then he left, and both girls could only imagine what was going to happen when he found Damon.


	9. History Repeating

_**HISTORY REPEATING.**_

_It was pitch black. _

_There was no beginning and there was no end. Leya slowly turned around in the spot; she could hear crunching under her feet. It sounded like dried leaves during Autumn, the kind of leaves that give you that satisfied feeling when they make that 'crunch, crunch, crunch' sound as you stomp on them. _

_An imaginary breeze blew across her face kissing her cheeks._

_Her breathing became labored. _

"_You killed me." A feminine voice tinted with vengeance whispered in her ear. _

_Leya turned around her eyes darting every which way but she could still see nothing but darkness. _

"_Who's there?" Leya yelled as loud as she could._

_It hissed back._

"_Who's there…."_

"_Who's there….."_

"_Who's there…." _

_There was whispering all around her. Who's there. _

_Something sharp and wiry caught her throat and pulled her backwards. For a second Leya thought she was falling into nothingness. But then she hit the ground. Hard. _

_It was cold and wet. She could feel the Autumn leaves digging into her back as if they had all of a sudden gone sharp wanting to pierce her skin. _

_Then she felt terrible unimaginable pain in her chest. Bright, red blood spilled from her chest and down her sides, coating the once Autumn colored leaves dark red with blood._

_Leya struggled to breathe as a shadow stood above her. It was like someone had turned on the lights, Leya could see Vicki, grey skinned and pale eyed. Staring at her emotionless. _

"_Doesn't feel so good does it?" She asked rhetorically. Bending down Vicki twisted the stake._

_Leya slammed her eyes shut and cried out in pain. Her hand grasped the stake in her chest as a face leaned closer to hers, determined to watch the light leave her eyes. _

_Leya's breathing picked up as she opened her eyes to see Voldemort. He looked different. He wasn't sporting the snake-look with no nose; he looked exactly as he did in her second year when she faced him off in the Chamber of Secrets. _

_His eyes, however weren't the dark brown they were in the Chamber; they were a bright crimson red and they bore into her with utter hatred. _

_He smiled almost serenely, his eyes flickered down to her chest where he watched with pleasure as her blood continued to flood the area where she lay. _

_His eyes looked back at her. Leya wanted to turn away but something kept hold of her head. He leaned forward so close she could feel his breath on her lips._

"_This is the way it should've been."_

_Everything started to get darker again. Leya's eyes felt heavy and stars had suddenly lit up in the corner of her eyes. _

_Voldemort started to hiss in Parseltongue, his eyes still gleamed red as she started to fade._

* * *

The slamming of metal on metal pounded through her head as Leya adjusted the books she had just taken out of her locker. She was not having a very good start to the day, the dream she had last night had plagued her mind all morning. As far as Leya was concerned dreaming of Voldemort was never a good thing.

"Hey." Elena greeted Leya joining her as she walked to History.

"Hey." She responded quietly with a polite small smile. "Have you talked to Stefan? I've been trying to call him, but he's not picking up."

"No." Elena sighed dejectedly. "He's been avoiding me."

"Do you think he followed through? I mean with Damon?" Leya asked whispering looking around for listeners.

"I have no idea."

When the girls walked into their History classroom Elena looked longingly at Stefan's empty desk as they sat down. Just as the bell rang Bonnie scurried in head down before a tall male entered the room. Must be the new teacher.

"All righty." He said, taking his jacket off and heading to the blackboard. He grabbed a piece of chalk and started writing.

Leya looked over to see Elena mouth to Bonnie asking if she was okay. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders in response looking troubled. She turned back in her seat worry flooding her as the new teacher started his lesson.

"Alaric Saltzman." The man said pointing to the board where his name was written. "It's a mouthful, I know. It doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family immigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I however was born and raised in Boston."

He then took a slight pause as his eyes roamed around the room.

"Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather, I will never be able to thank enough." He said sarcastically. "You'll probably want to pronounce it Aleric but it's 'Alaric' okay? So you can call me Ric. I'm your new History teacher."

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Leya began as she sat outside with Elena and Bonnie at lunch. "You're a Witch."

"Yes." Bonnie replied apprehensively, when Leya didn't answer she sighed. "You don't believe me do you?"

"No, no, no. I do, I believe you. I really do." Leya hastily replied. "It's just… I can't believe you're telling me."

"Well, why not. You're my friend, Leya." Bonnie said and Leya could tell she was being genuine. "And besides, Elena told me you're really good at keeping secrets."

"You have no idea." Leya muttered under her breath sharing a glancing look with Elena.

More loudly she added. "I'll take it to my grave."

Bonnie grinned at Leya glad she didn't think she was some sort of freak. Although she kinda predicted Leya would have this kind of reaction. Bonnie didn't really know what it was about Leya, but as soon as she met her Bonnie felt a sort of kinship towards the green eyed girl. Maybe it was because Bonnie knew what it felt like to be different, or maybe it was because she knew Leya believed in magic just as much as her Grams did.

"Now." Leya said breaking the silence. "Tell us about this nightmare of yours."

So then Bonnie proceeded to explain every single detail she could remember from the dream.

"And then I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's Church before I woke up back in the woods." Bonnie finished looking petrified.

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Leya asked, Bonnie nodded in confirmation.

To say Leya was stumped was an understatement. Bonnie's dreams almost sounded like the dream's she had of Voldemort. Emily interacted with her, she talked to her, took her places. Leya knew that the magic the 'Wand-Wielders' used was entirely different from the magic the Sorcerers and Priestesses used, but she had no idea just how different it was.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Bonnie asked abruptly.

"You know, two weeks ago I'd say no but…" Elena trailed off.

"I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie admitted.

"I don't get it. Why Emily?" Elena asked confused.

"Grams said she was a powerful Witch back in the Civil War days and this medallion was hers; a Witch's talisman." Bonnie explained holding up the amber crystal.

"And it all started when you got the necklace?" Elena clarified. Bonnie nodded.

"I think she's using it to communicate with me."

"Okay, what does your Grams say about it?" Leya finally asked.

"I can't call her." Both Elena and Leya gave her a stern look. "She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't wanna embrace it, I want it to stop." Bonnie said, fear filling her dark brown eyes.

The three girls soon split into different directions their heads each plagued with different thoughts. Leya wandered around school grounds enjoying the day thinking about the discussion that had just took place.

She felt touched that Bonnie had trusted her enough to divulge her secret to her knowing full well that she could tell anyone at any given moment. Not that she would of course.

Though throughout the conversation it had brought up feelings of guilt. Leya wanted to tell them she was a Witch, desperately, which was such a contrast to what she was thinking when she first arrived in Mystic Falls.

She had come to Mystic Falls thinking she could keep a low profile and away from the Wizarding World so Bellatrix and any alliances she might've formed would not find her. But instead Leya's found herself neck deep in the supernatural with no way of getting out.

And now, she wanted to tell her newly found friends she was a Witch. How does she get into these sorts of situations.

"Stefan." Leya greeted surprised as he walked towards her.

"Leya." Stefan replied grinning.

Stefan was saddened by the conversation he just had with Elena and he knew that telling Leya the same thing he told Elena would only make him even more depressed. He had in recent times found a friend in Leya, he thought of her as a little sister, someone who was sad and for once needed protecting instead of being the protector.

She had obviously not told him all of this, but Stefan was a 162 years old. You can't be that old and not be observant of other people and what they feel. With Lexi gone, Leya truly was his new best friend. And now he was leaving.

Leya's smile faded when she noticed the look on Stefan's face. "Let me guess. You really don't want to leave but it's for our protection." She deduced.

Stefan said nothing.

"Does Elena know?" Leya asked turning her head away from him.

"Yeah, I just spoke to her."

"And what about Damon?"

"He's alive. I wanted to thank you for stopping me from killing him."

Leya said nothing, only nodding her head in recognition of his thank you.

"I'm sorry." Stefan said guilt coating the two words.

"Don't be." Leya said looking at him. "Everyone always leaves in the end. In one way or another."

She sighed. "Maybe we'll see each other someday. It is, as they say, a small world after all." She paused.

"I've got to get to class." She muttered walking off.

Stefan watched her walk away. She had put on a brave face but he could tell she was hurt. He didn't like feeling like this, he didn't like hurting her or Elena, but this was what's best for them. At least he thought so.

* * *

Later that night Leya had changed into pair of jeans, a black and white striped long sleeved top and a pair of black ankle boots. She was currently in Elena's kitchen with the host herself and Caroline unpacking the take out she had brought over.

"I brought Pop Tarts." Leya said unexpectedly breaking the silence holding up a box.

Recently Leya had taken on a strong obsession with the delicious sugary food. She had found them the other day while hunting for food in the kitchen.

"Okay, you are way too addicted to those things." Elena said taking the box out of Leya's reach as she and Caroline laughed.

"I am not." Leya defended.

"Yes, you are. I saw you eat like a dozen at school." Caroline said teasingly.

"Fine. I'll stop if…" Leya paused looking at Caroline. "You apologize to Bonnie."

"Wha-?" Caroline looked disbelieving at Leya. She turned to look at Elena for backup but she only had the same stern look on her face as Leya.

"Fine." She relented. "I'll try. "

Leya and Elena smiled triumphantly. "Nice one." Elena whispered quietly to Leya as they continued to unpack the food.

Bonnie entered the kitchen and the silence became tense as Bonnie and Caroline exchanged looks but said nothing.

Leya caught Caroline's eyes and gave her a look gesturing her head towards Bonnie's direction. Caroline sighed.

"I'm sorry. There, I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours." She said, looking at Bonnie.

Bonnie looked guiltily at Caroline. "Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?"

"You threw it away?" Caroline seethed.

"I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it." Bonnie explained.

"You could have just given it back to me." Caroline called out.

"Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" Elena retorted.

"You know what, screw Damon! Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" Caroline asked, changing the subject.

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie said gesturing to the table where her bag was.

"So, Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it… like a permanent thing?" Caroline asked searching through Bonnie's bag.

"I don't know, Caroline." Elena said with a sigh rolling her eyes.

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline said heatedly, making the three girls turn to her in shock.

"Caroline!" Elena scolded until she held up a familiar amber necklace.

The three girls stared as Caroline walked forward slamming the necklace down onto the table and looking at Bonnie accusingly.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline, I swear."

"It's true, I watched her throw it into a field." Elena said defending Bonnie.

"Well then explain it." Caroline said irritation radiating off her.

Bonnie looked to both Elena and Leya before coming up with the only possible explanation. "Emily?"

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked.

"The ghost."

"Oh, the ghost has a name now?" Caroline asked mockingly.

"Caroline, please." Elena said holding up her hand, asking her to be quiet as they focused their attention on Bonnie.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie said stressed.

"Okay, what is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time." Caroline exclaimed with a hurt expression on her face.

Leya felt extremely awkward at Caroline's accusation. She hadn't been their friend long so she didn't really know their history, but Leya had noticed that Bonnie and Elena excluded Caroline on some occasions.

"That's not true." Elena denied.

"Yes it is." Bonnie said, as she looked at Elena. She looked back at Caroline and added. "I can't talk to you. You don't listen."

"That's not true!" Caroline said offended.

"I'm a Witch." Bonnie said seriously.

"And don't we all know it?" Caroline ridiculed.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it." Bonnie walked off into the living room upset. Caroline turned and looked incredulously at Elena and Leya.

"I listen. When do I not listen?" She asked

Both Leya and Elena chose not to answer her question and instead Leya picked up the necklace and held it out to Caroline.

"You need to apologize to her."

Caroline sighed taking the necklace from Leya's outstretched hand, looking at both girls she turned around to walk into the living room where Bonnie was to apologize.

As soon as Caroline turned the corner Leya and Elena shared a glance before rushing to the entrance to the living room. Both girls were silent as they listened to Caroline apologize to Bonnie.

"Bonnie? Look it just not me. I don't believe in the whole 'woo, woo'… but if you do, then… okay. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Leya and Elena are in the kitchen listening to my every word."

Large smiles made their way onto Elena and Leya's faces at Caroline's comment.

"I didn't know how real this was for you. But I'm listening now." There was a slight pause before Caroline called out. "Girls, you can come in now, we're done!"

The two girls poked their heads into the living room seeing Caroline and Bonnie sitting together on the couch before fully entering. Leya took a seat next to Caroline while Elena sat on the arm chair.

"There is just way too much drama in this room. So what do you guys wanna do? Huh! I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?" Caroline suggested standing up to walk behind the couch.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie protested.

"Come on. Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." With a sigh the three girls reluctantly agreed. It would've been useless to object against Caroline anyway.

A few minutes later and the girls were sitting in Elena's room in a circle on the floor darkness surrounding them; the only light was coming from the candles placed in the middle.

After a few seconds of silence Bonnie broke it. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know." Replied Elena.

"This is a really bad idea." Leya murmured to herself quietly, but since it was so quiet her voice seemed to resound and Bonnie nodded her head in agreement.

"Shh! be quiet and concentrate. Okay, close your eyes." Caroline instructed. "Now take a deep breath." They inhaled air filling their lungs. "Bonnie, call to her."

"Emily." Bonnie started strongly. "You there?" She asked bleakly. Leya opened her eyes letting out a tiny giggle but stopped when Caroline shot her a glare.

"Really? 'Emily, you there?' That's all you got? Come on." Caroline urged.

"Fine, jeez." They closed their eyes once more as Bonnie called to her. "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."

Suddenly the flames from the candles flared making them gasp and jump back in surprise.

"Did that just-" Elena started.

"Yeah, that just happened." Caroline confirmed. Then a breeze swept through the room chilling it, making Caroline gasp softly and rub her arms.

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie weakly explained. Then the flames flared once more holding up this time.

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her!" Caroline pressed Bonnie. But Bonnie refused shaking her head, so Caroline took matters into her own hands.

"Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign." Leya's eyes darted around the room, staying an extra second or two longer on every shadow and corner. When nothing happened they relaxed slightly and Bonnie started to speak.

"See? It's not working."

The window blew open with a bang, and Leya's hand grasped her ankle where her wand was hidden underneath her jeans.

"No I can't, I'm done!" Bonnie screamed standing up and ripping the necklace off throwing it onto the floor. The candles flickered out, cloaking them in darkness.

"Get the light! Please get the light!" Bonnie begged.

"Hold on, I got it." Elena said and the room lit up.

"You guys, the necklace, it's gone." Bonnie said fearful. Leya looked down to where Bonnie had thrown the necklace only seconds ago and just as she said, it was gone.

"We shouldn't have done this." Leya said as she and Bonnie looked around the room for the necklace.

"Okay, fun's over, Caroline. You made a point and I get it, now give it back" Elena said looking at Caroline.

"What? I didn't take it." Caroline said affronted. Elena was about to press Caroline further because she was probably just trying to scare Bonnie further by taking it, when she saw something move across her doorway behind Caroline.

"What? What happened?" Caroline asked, making Bonnie and Leya stop and turn to see what Elena was looking at.

"I don't know. Nothing. Jeremy are you home?" Elena called out hoping she got a response. But none came.

"Um. Guys?" Bonnie called walking into the bathroom. Caroline, Elena and Leya followed stopping a bit away, watching as Bonnie bent down to pick something up. As she stood she held up the necklace.

Leya slowly started to walk forward when the door slammed shut, locking Bonnie inside. The three girls flew forwards and tried to push open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"You guys open the door! Help me!" Bonnie's muffled scream yelled from the other side.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, what's going on?" Leya yelled along with Elena and Caroline. No matter how hard they pushed, pounded and beat the door it just would not open.

"I'll try the hallway!" Leya yelled over Bonnie's constant screaming.

Leya ran out of Elena's room and into the hallway stopping briefly to bend down and pull out her wand. Once she reached the door she held her wand and said strongly. "Alohomora."

She dashed forwards her shoulder hitting the door. It opened, but only briefly, and before Leya could even get a glimpse of what was happening something forced her out and slammed the door once more. Bonnie's screaming intensified.

The lights started to flicker. Something was happening and whatever it was, was making Leya anxious because she knew she wouldn't be able to stop it. No matter how hard she could try she wouldn't be able to stop what was about to happen. In fact Leya felt as if this was supposed to happen and if she stopped it, something bad might happen, something she could've prevented.

Leya ran back into Elena's room joining the other two girls just as Bonnie let out several ear-splitting screams. Then it stopped, everything stopped. Bonnie stopped screaming, the lights stopped flickering and the door slowly creaked open.

Bonnie was standing in the middle of the bathroom with the lights on and her hands covering her face. Caroline, Elena and Leya stepped closer to the bathroom breathing heavily.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked as Caroline and Leya looked on.

Bonnie slowly lifted her head and responded expressionless. "I'm fine."

Something was wrong. Leya shared a confused glance with Elena before looking back to Bonnie.

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it." Caroline said heatedly.

"Caroline, come on-" Elena tried to reason before Caroline cut her off.

"No. You scared the hell out of me." Caroline said to Bonnie storming off.

"Bonnie?" Leya asked hesitantly. Bonnie's eyes flickered to her, and Leya felt like someone else was staring at her not Bonnie.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." She said before brushing past Elena and Leya.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline said as Bonnie walked hastily out of Elena's room.

"Are you okay?" Leya asked Bonnie concerned as they followed her out.

"I must go." Bonnie replied.

"If she's leaving, I'm leaving."

"You guys can't leave." Elena said looking from Bonnie to Caroline.

"Oh, I can. I've had enough freaky fake Witch stuff for one night." Caroline retorted crossing her arms angrily.

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Bonnie said expressionless before walking down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Leya asked persisted.

"Back to where it all began." She replied without turning around.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" Elena called as Bonnie rushed down the stairs.

"Emily!" Leya called on a hunch. Bonnie stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned back to them.

"I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed."

Leya pushed pass Elena as she ran down the stairs, both Elena and Caroline following after her. "Wait!" Leya called just as Bonnie or Emily in this case rushed through the door as it slammed shut.

Leya sprinted the rest of the way and gripped the door knob in her hand and tried to pull the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked as she and Elena came the rest of the way down.

"I don't know. The door it's not-" Leya said pulling harder but cut off as the door unexpectedly swung open making Caroline and Elena scream slightly before Jeremy's familiar form came into view. He looked at the girls weirdly walking inside.

"I'm out of here." Caroline said panting a little walking out the door.

"Caroline, wait!" Leya called out but it went ignored as she continued walking. Leya turned back to find Elena calling someone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Stefan." Elena replied putting the phone up to her ear.

Leya turned back to the doorway thinking about what Emily said running a hand through her hair in frustration. She was talking about the necklace when she said it had to be destroyed to keep it from whoever wanted it. Who was he in the first place anyway? Then she said something about going back to where it all began. What did that mean? Wait. Back to where it all began. How could she have been so stupid. Fells Church.

Leya turned back to hear Elena say I don't know. "Elena, Elena." She whispered. "Back to where it all began. Fells Church."

"Fells Church, by the old cemetery. That's where she took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her, Stefan." Elena said relaying the message. As soon as Elena hung up Leya rushed outside.

"Where are you going?" Elena yelled running after her.

"To help."

"No, you can't."

"Elena, Bonnie's my friend and I'm not gonna just leave her out there like that. Now are you going to help me or not?" Leya asked stopping turning back to Elena.

And in no time they were in Elena's car speeding determined to get to Fells Church before anything happened to Bonnie. Before the car had even stopped Leya had jumped out and started running and soon enough she saw Bonnie standing with Damon and Stefan near her.

"Incendia!" Bonnie shouted raising her arms above her head creating a pentagram of flames around her.

"Bonnie!" Leya screamed rushing forwards but Stefan caught her holding her back.

"No, no, no. Please." Damon said stepping closer to the flames desperation leaking through his voice.

Leya stared fascinated as Bonnie took the necklace off and for a second her image flickered to the persona of Emily before changing back. Leya faintly heard Elena shout Bonnie's name and Stefan rushing to stop her just as he did to her. Bonnie gathered the necklace in her hand before throwing it as high as she could.

"NO!" Damon screamed out as the necklace exploded showering them with embers. The flames disappeared leaving a smoking pentagram in the ground as Bonnie looked around in confusion. Leya caught her eye for a moment before Damon rushed forward and attacked her.

"GET OFF HER!" Leya screamed and suddenly Damon was screaming backing off of Bonnie clutching his head. Leya rushed towards Bonnie and knelt beside her, she was unconscious blood pouring from her neck. Leya looked back to Damon to see him watching blood stained around his mouth.

Stefan rushed forward placing his head near Bonnie chest.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her." Stefan said. Stefan didn't wait for a response before biting his wrist, forcefully opening Bonnie's mouth as his blood seeped down her throat healing her.

"Her neck. It's healing." Elena said shocked as they watched Bonnie's wound fade away until there wasn't even a scar.

Damon had soon disappeared and Bonnie had shakily questioned both Leya and Elena what was going on. Elena had managed to calm Bonnie down enough to tell her that both she and Leya would explain everything when they returned to her house.

And they did. They told Bonnie everything, and she cried and Elena cried. But not a single tear escaped Leya's eye because she had been through much worse. But she didn't tell them that, she just hugged them and said everything would get better, even though the likeliness of that happening was a thousand to one.

_**A/N: **_Hey guys! So I know it's kinda boring if you've already read this story on my other account and I kinda apologize for that but if you like the changes I've made or have an opinion on the direction that I'm going with the story please, please, _please_ don't hesitate to review. Also, on another note I've created a new story! It's called _**Hunting For Hearts **_I don't want to give anything away but you should definitely check it out!


	10. The Turning Point & Bloodlines

_**THE TURNING POINT. **_

_**BLOODLINES.**_

Leya walked down the hall with Elena and Bonnie the next day at school. Last night had been eventful and Leya was thanking God that Bonnie hadn't freaked out as much as Elena had. But she guessed since Bonnie was a Witch she understood that there could be other supernatural creatures out there.

As the girls walked down the hall they spotted Caroline and Matt talking vivaciously, well in Leya's opinion it looked more like flirting.

"Did I miss something?" Elena asked confused as they continued to watch the two flirt.

"They've been hanging out." Bonnie explained.

"Kind of weird don't you think?"

"I disagree. She needs someone nice like him. As opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon." Leya interjected with Bonnie nodding in agreement.

"And now that I've brought it up. How are you with everything? " Leya asked Bonnie.

"I'm freaked out." Bonnie confessed. "Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful."

Elena hummed in question.

"To Stefan. He saved my life. Have you seen him?" Bonnie asked Elena as she opened her locker.

"Not since he told me he was leaving. For all I know, he's already gone."

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Leya defended.

"Yes, he would. He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that."

"So what are you gonna do?" Bonnie asked.

"What am I supposed to do? I already begged him not to go." She slammed her locker. "If I ask again, I'm being selfish. It is what it is."

"Oh, maybe it's for the best." Bonnie says.

"What? Why?" Elena asked affronted bringing them to a stop.

"I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed." Bonnie said and just then a banner for career night fell down in front of them with the words '_The Promise of YOUR Future'_ written in large letters.

"Did you just-?"

"No, I swear." Bonnie replied hastily. Elena ducked under the banner whacking it up in the air in frustration while storming off.

"Talk about perfect timing." Leya muttered to Bonnie as they trailed after Elena.

* * *

That afternoon Leya had reluctantly returned to school for Career Night. And to be truthful the last thing she wanted to think about was her future, because all she saw in it was Bellatrix and Death Eaters that haven't been captured.

And she was tired of thinking about them, all she wanted was just one peaceful year which was why she agreed to leave in the first place. But now she was neck deep in vampire problems, it was like she had the worst luck in the world. Which was not entirely true since she had gotten lucky on more than one occasion whilst fighting Voldemort.

Stefan had visited her while she was home for a short amount for time. She thought he came over to say his final goodbye when he started to explain that there was a recent death in Mystic Falls that pointed to vampire and it wasn't him or Damon. This meant there was another new comer to town who probably didn't care who they killed.

Leya weaved through the different booths looking at what they had on offer. She didn't think she could ever apply for a muggle job; it just wasn't as exciting as the jobs in the magical world.

"Isn't this exciting?" A familiar voice whispered in her ear. Leya knew who it was without having to turn around.

"Oh, yeah. Very exciting." Leya replied her voice thick with sarcasm. Daisy didn't notice.

"Look at what's offered. A doctor, lawyer, news reporter…" Daisy trailed off her eyes glazed in excitement. Though Leya didn't really know why.

"You have your whole future ahead of you. Just think about what you can do. Lily would be so proud."

"Aunt Daisy, I'm not going to work in the muggle world." Leya said awkwardly her voice quiet.

Daisy's eyes turned to her and her smile fell and became pursed. Leya felt like Aunt Petunia was staring at her.

"Why not? The… Muggle… world has just as much to offer as the Wizarding world."

"I know that. But I just feel… more at home in the Wizarding World."

"Well, what about me?"

"I don't understand?" Leya asked confused her eyebrows scrunching together. "I came here to get away from Bellatrix and that probably won't take long."

"Hey, Leya."

"Hi, Mr. Saltzman." Leya politely replied turning to her new History teacher.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Alaric questioned sensing the tense atmosphere.

"No, not at all. Uh, this is my Aunt Daisy, I live with her."

"Hello." Daisy greeted her smile a little strained. Though her eyes didn't fail to notice how good looking Leya's teacher was.

"Um, I'm just gonna go over there, somewhere…" Leya trailed off walking away her head filled with confusion about Daisy.

She walked into a classroom bumping into Elena and Stefan who clearly looked like they just had a fight.

"Hey, Leya. How are you?" Elena greeted her hastily trying to rid the awkward air that had settled between her and Stefan.

"I'm good. Yeah, how-how are you guys?" Leya asked clumsily.

"Fine." Elena and Stefan answered at the same time. They stared at each other as Leya looked away uncomfortably.

Thankfully Jenna quickly came to the rescue as she rushed towards where the trio was standing.

"Hide me." Jenna announced as she got closer.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"The 'Scum' Fell has landed."

"Logan's here?" Elena asked with a tone of aversion.

"Wait, Logan Fell?" Stefan asked looking between the two. As Jenna nodded her head in confirmation Stefan speedily walked out of the classroom. Elena and Leya shared a look quickly hurrying after him.

"Stefan, what's going on?" Elena asked as they caught up to him.

"Jenna, are you dodging me?" Logan asked he walked over.

"It's a form of self-preservation." Jenna replied glaring at him.

"Um, Elena, Leya why don't you guys and Jenna go somewhere else?" Stefan suggested. His eyes flicking towards Jenna. Stefan stared at the two girls intently and they stared back confused until Leya's eyes flickered to Logan and Stefan subtly nodded his head.

"Let's go." Leya said grabbing Elena and Jenna's arms and pulling them away from Logan.

"When Logan came to the house what did he say?" Elena asked Jenna catching on as the three came to a stop.

"Uh, fake flattery, stupid dimpled grin, puppy dog eyes..."

"I'm serious, Jenna." Elena said. "How did he act? What did he say?"

"He was the usual Logan. He was charming, a little more manic than usual. He kept trying to convince me to let him in."

Elena and Leya looked at each other before looking back seriously at Jenna.

"What?" She asked.

"Okay, listen to me very carefully. Do not, under any circumstances talk to him again. I'm serious, Jenna. Like, ever." Elena replied.

"Hey, Elena. Jenna. Leya good to see you again." Mr. Saltzman said walking closer.

"Hi, Mr. Saltzman." Elena replied while Leya just smiled.

"Yeah, I was hoping to see you here tonight." He said to Jenna.

"Career Night is the new bowling." Jenna joked earning a laugh from Mr. Saltzman.

"Okay. Um, excuse us." Leya said grabbing Elena's hand as they rushed away from the flirting couple.

They walked out the back door of the school to see Stefan on the phone. When they reached him he had already hung up.

"So…" Elena started.

"Anything you'd like to share?" Leya finished crossing her arms pinning Stefan with a stern look.

Stefan told the girls everything from the wooden bullets to Damon killing Logan. And now the three of were walking through the halls looking for Logan.

"Hey." Matt said greeting them as they walked pass and Leya stopped short bringing Stefan and Elena to a halt.

"Hey, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?" Leya asked.

"Yeah. He just gave Caroline a ride home." He said before walking off. Leya looked back to Stefan and Elena an alarmed expression on her face.

"Stay here." Stefan said to the both of them before leaving.

* * *

Elena and Leya could do nothing but wait anxiously for Stefan to return with news of Caroline. And Leya hated it, she didn't like feeling useless, she saw Stefan enter the hallway first so Leya rushed towards him leaving Elena to excuse them from one of the girls they were talking to.

"Caroline?" Leya asked anxiously as she strode closer.

"She's okay, I took her home. She was shaken up; all she knows is Logan attacked her, nothing else." He explained as they walked towards a less populated area.

"Where's Logan?" Elena asked.

"Damon's… dealing with him."

"As in…?" Leya trailed off. He nodded his head. Good, Logan's caused nothing but trouble lately and she really didn't want Jenna in harm's way.

"Hey, um, I'm gonna go." Leya said to the couple when she noticed the looks being exchanged between them.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Elena replied.

"Sure. Oh – Uh. I almost forgot Jenna left with Jeremy, he had a bloody nose. Something about a confrontation with Tyler, anyway I was wondering if you wanted a ride home."

"I'll take her." Stefan said cutting Elena off before she could get a word out.

"Call if you need anything. I mean it." Leya said to Elena before smiling at Stefan and biding them goodnight.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind them as Daisy walked passed Leya and up to her room. Leya sighed and rolled her eyes, it was she was the Aunt and Daisy was the teenage child that needed looking after.

She put the horrible night out of her mind and sat on the couch ready to read when her phone started to ring on the table. Blindly she reached out and after a few misses she managed to grasp her phone and answer.

"Hello."

"_Leya." _Elena's voice rang through, she sounded like she was crying.

"Elena? What's wrong?"

"_Can you come pick me up, please?"_

"Yeah, of course. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Leya replied as she hastily shoved on her shoes which were strewn across the living room floor.

"_I found a picture of Katherine in Stefan's room. I look like her Leya! I mean is that why he liked me in the first place?"_ She sobbed.

"Look like her how? Like same hair or eyes?" Leya asked as she ran to the door picking up her car keys that were on the table next to the door.

"_No, I mean we look like identical twins!"_ She cried out.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, okay? I'll be there soon. I'm literally speeding from the house right now."

"_Okay. Please, hurry." _

"I will. See you soon."

"_Okay, bye."_ Leya quickly hung up and raced to the boarding house.

Leya's eyes flickered down to see she was pushing the speed limit by going 90. Normally she wouldn't even dare to drive this fast but Elena had sounded really distressed. Her gaze lifted and time seemed to slow down as she caught sight of someone standing in the middle of the road directly in front of her speeding car.

Leya hit the brakes and tried to swerve out of the way, but the stranger had hit the wind shield hard enough to make the car roll over several times. Leya used her arms to try to shield her head but she still ended up banging it against the window a couple of times.

The car rocked to a stop and Leya opened her eyes to an odd view, it looked like the ground was now the sky, and the sky was the ground. It took her a few seconds to realize she was suspended upside down still in her car. For a second she couldn't believe she was in the position she had always imagined her parents in when Aunt Petunia had fed her that lie until she found out their true demise.

Leya coughed placing her hands on the roof of the car as she looked around. There was glass everywhere; and the sight had somehow triggered something and she could now feel the stinging sensation of imbedded glass in her skin. She looked out to see the person she hit, who she could now see was a man; crippled, motionless.

She felt a sharp pang of undeniable guilt build up at the sight, that is until his arm started to move grotesquely back into position. Leya no longer paid attention to the man, only focusing on where she had placed her wand. It was underneath her jeans safely tucked into her boot and much too far away and hard to reach.

Now she was panicking as several cracks and snaps pierced the otherwise silent night. The man was obviously not human as she watched him stand as if he was not just hit by a car. His boots let out tiny thuds as they connected with the pavement, every step bringing him closer to her.

Her heart beat picked up as her hands clawed at the belt buckle trying to get out of the unfortunate position she was in. He was now by the door reaching in and she quietly promised herself she wouldn't go down without a fight.

His hand stopped abruptly before his fingertips could make the slightest graze against her clothing and retracted his arm speeding off into the night. Leya breathed in sharply confused and squinted slightly to see where he had gone, almost hoping the whole thing had been a figment of her imagination and she just ran over a deer or some other animal, when a pair of legs appeared in her vision. She reeled back in shock whimpering slightly.

"How are you doing in there?" A familiar voice asked. Leya sighed in relief as Damon's head popped into view.

"Just hanging around." She said sarcastically suddenly aware of how much her body hurt at the moment.

"You look stuck." Damon observed.

"It's my seat belt. I can't get it off." Leya explained sniffling as traitor tears slipped down her forehead.

Leya tensed as she felt the car shake as Damon pried the door open with his vampire strength.

"Let me get you out of here. I want you to put your hands on the roof." She did as told. "Just like that. You ready?" Damon asked, Leya nodded her head in response.

"One… Two… Three." He reached across and pulled the seat belt causing Leya to slip out land on her back. Damon dragged her out lifting her bridal style.

"You okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?" Damon asked walking away from the ruined car. He gently put her on her feet and Leya's knees buckled causing her to grasp onto Damon. Her head felt heavy as stars spotted her vision. She must have hit it harder than she thought.

"Whoa, you are fading fast, Leya." Damon said as he caught her. Her body gave away to exhaustion and she went completely limp her eyes sliding close. The last thing she heard was a faint upsy-daisy before everything went black.

* * *

The first thing Leya was able to register when she woke up was the pounding in her head. It felt like she had her very own personal concert going on, and the pounding only seemed to increase when she opened her eyes to the blinding light.

"Morning." An all too familiar voice cheered beside her, sounding way too happy this early in the morning.

Leya glanced to see Damon smiling beside her as he drove. "Ugh…" She moaned. The pounding had tripled. "Definitely not what I want to see first thing in the morning."

"Hmmm. I'm sure it isn't." He replied.

She shifted sitting up straighter as she took in her surroundings. Nothing looked even remotely familiar, it was just open fields. "Where are we?" She asked confused.

"In Georgia." Damon replied causally.

"No we're not, you're joking. Seriously, Damon where are we?"

"Seriously, we're in Georgia."

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked, but Leya didn't answer. _He kidnapped her_, she thought angrily, he actually kidnapped her; she was sitting in a car with a homicidal vampire driving to Georgia. Merlin have mercy.

"Well there are no broken bones." Damon informed, making Leya turn to stare at him curiously. "I checked." He added shooting her a cheeky grin.

"That makes me feel so much better." She snapped back appalled.

"I was driving to get Elena." Leya mused to herself as the memories came back. "My car. There was a man… I hit man. But then he got up—who was that?"

"That's what I would like to know." Damon replied.

"Where's my phone?" Leya asked suddenly as she patted down her pockets not feeling the device anywhere on her. "Okay, we really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. Pull over." Leya demanded, but Damon continued driving.

"I mean it, Damon, pull over. Stop the car!"

"Ugh. You were so much more fun when you were asleep." Damon remarked.

He pulled the car to the side of the road and Leya immediately got out. She groaned softly as her back throbbed in pain, her hand resting lightly on the spot where it hurt most. There was an unnatural breeze and Damon was unexpectedly next to her supporting her.

"I'm fine." Leya lied pulling away from him. "We have to go back."

"Oh come on. We've already come this far."

"Why are you doing this?" Leya asked. "I can't be in Georgia. My car is wrecked, I have to go home. This is kidnapping."

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" He teased placing a hand on her shoulder.

Leya glanced at the hand on her shoulder and Damon smartly removed as she started to talk. "You're not funny. You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia."

"Well you're in Georgia." He retorted leaning back against the car arms crossed. "I may not be able to compel you, but I doubt you'd find a car to hitch hike back home." He emphasized by looking around at the deserted road.

"How do you know about -?"

"Stefan fessed up." Damon said cutting her off. "Sorry if you thought your BFF would keep your secret."

"What are you trying to prove?" Leya asked after hesitating for a moment when her phone rang. On reflex she patted her pockets before realizing that the ringing was coming from Damon's jacket. "That's my phone."

"Hmm, it's Elena." He commented, and with lightning speed Leya snatched it out of his hand before he could get any clever ideas.

"Elena?"

"_Oh my God! Are you okay? Where the hell are you?"_ Elena's worried voice screeched from the other end making Leya cringe a little.

"I'm fine. I sort of crashed my car when I was coming to pick you up… and Damon kidnapped me."

"_WHAT?!"_

"Yeah, I promise I'm fine. Really. I'm in-." Before Leya could say anymore Damon had clamped his hand over her mouth grabbing the phone, where she could hear yelling coming from Elena's end.

"Look we gotta run, tight schedule and all that. You'll get your new friend back by say…oh tomorrow late afternoon. You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye now." Damon said hanging up pocketing the phone once more.

Leya elbowed him in the stomach as hard as she could making him loose grip and grunt a little from the force letting go of her, which gave her enough time to walk around to stand in front of the car extremely pissed off.

"Look no one knows where I am. Daisy's probably freaking out, can we please go back?" Leya pleaded with Damon, trying another angle as they stood in front of the car.

"We're almost there." He protested.

"Where is _'there'_?" She almost yelled, frustrated.

"A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh come on, Leya, you don't want to go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Time out. Trust me, your problems are still gonna be there when you get home."

"My problem's standing right in front of me." Leya grumbled.

"Look step away from your life for, five minutes." He suggested. "Five minutes."

As much as Leya _hated_ to admit it, but the offer that stood in front of her actually sounded quite appealing. She thought that by coming to Mystic Falls she was getting away from all the adventure, all the near-death hazards, but in reality she just stepped into even bigger trouble. At least back home she knew what she was getting into; in Mystic Falls she really had no idea.

Five minutes away from everything sounded really good right now. And besides if Damon tried anything funny then she could whip out her wand at any time. Screw keeping her secret. Leya knew she was going to regret the decision she was about to make.

"Am I gonna be safe with you?" Leya asked eyeing him.

"Yes."

"Will you promise not to leave me stranded in the middle of no-where?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you?" She asked raising her eyebrows a little.

"Get in the car, come on." He said walking past her and getting into the driver's seat. With a slight groan of pain Leya slid into her seat hoping he meant what he said when he answered her questions.

* * *

"So where's my car?" Leya asked wondering what people would do once they found her totaled car in the middle of the road.

"I pulled it off to the side of the road." Damon explained. "I don't think anyone will bother it."

"What about that man in the road? Was he a vampire?"

"From what I could tell, yeah."

"You didn't know him?" She questioned, slightly suspicious.

"I've never met him. I wouldn't know him." Leya huffed quietly. "I mean it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar and Grill." He added with a smirk.

"Well excuse me for assuming otherwise. I mean I am new to this whole vamp thing." Leya replied just as Damon pulled up to a small building that said _Bree's Bar_.

"You brought me to a bar? Seriously, Damon I'm not old enough for American standards they're not going to let me in." Leya says as they got out of the car.

"Sure they will." He replied and gestured with his head for her to follow. Leya walked in and looked around her curiosity getting the best of her; it was nice, very cozy. It wasn't particularly full at this time of day but she suspected it would be later on.

"No! No, it can't be." An olive tone woman said in disbelief as the duo walked closer to the bar. "Damon." She jumped up on the bar and slid across, hopping down she strutted up to Damon.

"My honey pie." She said before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Leya's eyebrows shot up in shock and surprise at the bold move as they continued to kiss. She looked around uncomfortably clearing her throat before it could pass PG-13. She was thankful when the kiss finally ended and Damon led her to the barstool.

"Name's Bree." The woman who was kissing Damon only moments before said holding out her hand, a polite smile on her face.

"Leya." She replied shaking her hand.

"Listen up everybody!" Bree announced. "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life and ruined any and all chances of happiness." Bree said filling up shot glasses. Obviously she was talking about Damon as she passed both Damon and Leya a glass. "Drink up!"

Damon smiled downing his shot then tried to take Leya's. She slapped his hand away and replied to the look he sent.

"If I'm gonna be around you all day then I'm definitely going to need this…. and more." She said before throwing back the shot, feeling a familiar burn run down her throat.

"So how'd he rope you in?" Bree asked refilling her shot glass.

"I'm not roped in, far from it actually."

"Oh, honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Okay." Leya replied uneasily, before shooting down the refilled shot. "So how did you two meet?" Leya asked in a lame attempt to change the subject.

"College." Bree replied chuckling.

"You went to college?" Leya asked Damon disbelief and amusement heard clearly in her voice.

"I've been on a college campus, yes." Damon replied, smiling cheekily.

"About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet young freshman I met this beautiful man and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret made me love him even more. Cause you see I had a little secret of my own, that I was dying to share with somebody." Bree started smiling impishly as she drank her shot.

Damon leaned over and whispered in Leya's ear. "She's a Witch."

Leya's eyes immediately snapped towards Bree, but she was too focused on Damon to notice.

"You changed my world, you know." Bree said staring at Damon.

"I rocked your world." Damon countered.

"He is good in the sack isn't he?" Bree said looking at Leya for confirmation. She didn't even get to express her disgust before she continued. "But mostly he's just a walk-away Joe." She explained downing another shot forcefully slamming it on the counter in front of Damon, an angry flare in her eyes.

"So, what is it that you want?"

* * *

"So let's just say…" Leya began, as she wolfed down her burger and fries. "That Elena is descended from Katherine. Does that make her part-vampire or something?"

"Vampires can't pro-create." Damon stated, before continuing with a sly smirk. "But we love to try."

Leya rolled her eyes and gave him a pointed look.

"No. If she were related it would mean that Katherine had a child before she was turned."

"Did Stefan think he could use Elena to replace her?" Leya asked slightly disappointed in her new friend.

"It's kinda creepy if you ask me." Damon commented, watching her take the pickles off her burger. "Come on, you don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?"

"How can you even eat, if technically you're supposed to be…?" She trailed off, Leya wanted to say dead… but she's been around death too many times to count, that saying out loud, kind of weirded her out.

"Dead?" Damon asked quietly mocking her. "It's not such a bad word, you know. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally." He emphasized this by popping a fry in his mouth and chewing it loudly.

Leya chuckled a little smiling slightly before it faded. "This nice act, is any of it real? Cause you're more bi-polar than a pregnant woman. I mean one minute you're threating me and ripping out my throat….and the next you're helping me out of my crashed car."

Before he could answer Bree interrupted placing a beer bottle in front of him. "I'll have one too." Leya said to Bree.

"Hmm?"

"I told you Damon. I need to be drunk to tolerate you."

"There you go." Bree said placing the beer on the counter. Leya picked it up as Damon held the neck of his bottle towards her so they clashed them together making a slight clinking sound before taking a sip.

* * *

Hours + Many Drinks Later -

"Ready?" Bree said slowly, as she held her glass in front of her eyeing everyone. Her gaze lingering on the dark haired girl she met earlier today.

Bree didn't really know what it was but there was something strange about that girl. She could feel it in her bones, and Bree _always_ trusted her instincts, and right now they were telling her to be careful around this girl.

Someone cleared their throat, another making an impatient noise. "Go!" Bree shouted, and in a go she downed her shot gagging slightly from the burn. But the first to slam their empty shot glass down was the girl her eyes had lingered on, the girl who had intense green eyes.

"That's three." Leya announced slightly tipsy, watching Damon as he struggled to keep the alcohol in his mouth. "Do you need a bib?" She teased, her lower lip jutting out in a playful pout.

"Sorry, I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol."

"Whatever." She chuckled. "This must be extremely humiliating for you, I mean getting beat by a teenage girl – wow."

Damon didn't have enough time to respond before a blonde middle aged woman interrupted slurring. "Honey, you should be on the floor."

"I am not even drunk." Replied Leya. "My tolerance is, like…" She stretched her arms above her head jumping a little. "_Way_ up here."

Damon laughed seeing her antics, this was perhaps the first time he's seen Leya let her hair down (figuratively speaking) and she looked good. If he didn't have Katherine waiting for him the tomb, maybe he would've pursued other interests.

When Leya's eyes flickered over to Damon she scoffed raising her eyebrows as he bluntly checked her out. "Keep dreaming." She bit out, turning around to get as far away from Damon as possible, ignoring his chuckles and the stare she could feel as she walked away.

* * *

Leya's day just kept getting worse and worse, it was as if God or fate or spirits, whatever the hell you wanted to call them held a personal vendetta against her and constantly put her into horrible, unfortunate, life threatening situations. And she was sick of it.

Leya had just left the bar to get some fresh air when she was grabbed from behind and taken off to where she supposed was the back of the bar and left there, of course not after being told not to move by the vampire that had taken her.

Curiously enough he hadn't hurt her like she expected, so Leya obliged and stayed where she was wanting to see just what this particular vampire was up to. When Damon started to walk around the bend Leya immediately understood what was happening but she was too late to warn Damon, the other vampire had attacked.

He continuously beat Damon's legs with a baseball bat so he would be able to stand for at least a fair few minutes. Leya climbed down from where the vampire had placed her as bait and ran as fast as she could to Damon, where the other vampire was dousing him in gasoline.

"No!" Leya yelled as she got closer, stopping short as the vampire turned towards her flashing his fangs in warning.

"Who are you?" Damon croaked once he could stop screaming.

"That's perfect. You have no idea." The man said.

"What are you talking about?" Leya asked. "What did he do?"

"He killed my girlfriend!" He seethed. Leya looked to Damon could do nothing but shrug a little bashfully.

"What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!" He said screaming towards the end drenching Damon in more gasoline.

"Nothing." Damon weakly replied.

"I don't understand." Leya said trying to buy time to figure out what to do.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" He snapped, kicking Damon in the head. Damon let out a groan of pain as Leya continued the conversation.

"Lexi?" Leya asked in disbelief. "Lexi was your girlfriend? I met her, she told me about you. She said you were human."

"I was." He replied looking at her. There was so much pain and grief in eyes, Leya felt bad for him. Lexi was an amazing person and Damon shouldn't have killed her and she knew that if she were in his position she would probably be doing the same thing. He turned back to Damon and took out a box of matches.

"Lexi turned you?"

"If you wanna be with someone forever… you have to live forever." He explained, kicking Damon who had tried to crawl away.

"She loved you!" Leya told him quickly. "She said 'when it's real you can't walk away'."

"Well that's a choice you're not gonna have to make." He snapped.

"Don't, please don't hurt him." Leya pleaded.

"I'm doing you favor." He said lighting the match.

"Lexi loved you and she was good, and that means you're good too." Leya said trying to persuade him one last time. And it seemed to working as he turned to look at her. "Be better than him."

After a few tense seconds he lifted Damon up by his collar and threw him back into a garage door. "Thank you." Leya murmured when he faced her.

"It wasn't for you." He whispered running off.

Leya ran towards Damon and stood looking down at him as he groaned in pain. "You really know how to piss people off, don't you?" She asked.

"I could use a little help." He moaned.

"I already did. I'll be waiting in the car, I'm a little tired." Replied Leya smiling down at him, humming as she walked away.

* * *

Leya sighed as she walked through the door. It seemed like she couldn't even get away for five minutes until a vampire popped up somewhere. It had been exhausting and Leya could still feel the effects of the car crash.

Of course she could've easily healed herself but it might've looked a little suspicious, if she just walked out of the bathroom at the bar looking like she hadn't just been in a car crash it would've raised a lot of questions, the main one being: '_What are you?_'

Her foot had just touched the second stair when Daisy appeared behind her.

"I don't set a lot of rules, Cattleya. Not with you." Daisy began sternly, her arms crossed and lips pursed. "I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? I was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry -"

"Sorry's not good enough."

"Well I don't know what else to say other than sorry." Leya said looking at Daisy confused. "Why are you being like this?"

"I am like this because I now have a teenage girl living in the same house as me, and excuse me for not worrying. I know what I was like when I was your age."

"Well you shouldn't have to worry, Aunt Daisy. Because you and I are nothing alike." Leya began angrily, then it was like she couldn't stop. "You know nothing about me. You haven't tried very hard to get to know me. You can't step in and pretend to be my mother after taking the cowards' way out and keeping yourself from ever knowing me as I grew. "

"Lily wouldn't want this, Cattleya. And I was hurt and grieving but I'm past that now and I know you quiet well for your information."

"Oh yeah?...What's my favorite color?"

"Green."

"No." Leya replied, her favorite color was red.

"But green was Lily's favorite color."

"I am _not _my mum. My mum is dead, Aunt Daisy. Why can't you accept it and let go."

"Stop." Daisy voice came out as a harsh whisper. "Just, stop."

Leya sighed as she stared into Daisy's pale blue eyes. "When are you going to stop running?"

_**A/N:** _So two chapters in one, whoop, whoop! I think that deserves a review don't you? Anyway guys, I have end of term exams coming up really really soon and I need to study so I might not update for just a bit but I'll definitely get back to you as soon as I can.


	11. Unpleasentville

_**UNPLEASENTVILLE.**_

_Cattleya, _

_I know I shouldn't be doing this, and you'll probably hate me for it. _

_That is if you don't hate me already._

_But I need some time alone, I need to think things through._

_About me, you, Lily, James..._

_I don't know what else to say but, I'm sorry._

_Always your Aunt Daisy_

Leya had found the note the next morning on the kitchen table underneath an orchid. A distinct orchid that she had recognized all too well. The _Laelia purpurata _was one of the 113 geneses of the Cattleya family, it was a pure white orchid with the deepest royal purple in the middle.

Leya had traced the petals of the flower the entire night and had read and re-read the note left behind. She had expected this for some reason. Don't get her wrong, Leya wasn't even close to being a seer but Daisy was the type of person to run.

She would run and run until her feet would start to bleed, and then she would crawl. She wouldn't stop running from the past and with Leya arriving on her doorstep seventeen years later, it was too much for her. The past had caught up much too fast for her liking.

It didn't matter anyway. Leya was better off alone.

"I can't believe she just left." Elena commented behind her, as she sat down on her bed.

"Don't worry about it. And before you ask, she gave the shop to one of her friends to look after."

"Well that's good. Caroline said that after her mom complained about her leaving you, she ranted on where she would get her flowers." Elena joked.

Leya laughed a little.

"So on a different topic, you don't remember anything about the man that hit you?" Elena asked as she bounced a little on Leya's bed.

"Unfortunately, no. I wasn't able to see his face clearly, he was wearing a hoodie. All I can remember were these black boots coming towards me…." Answered Leya, as she wrapped a red scarf around her neck. Glad for the change of topic.

Leya watched Elena through the mirror, she was fiddling with the necklace Stefan had given her looking very crestfallen. When Leya had come back from her little 'road trip' with Damon – much to Stefan and Elena's relief – after she had her little spat with Daisy she found out that Elena was adopted. Since then Elena had steered clear of Jenna (who had known about her adoption the entire time) opting to spend as much time as she could over at the taller girl's house.

"How are you?" Leya asked softly, walking over to sit next to her on the bed.

"I don't know… betrayed, hurt… the list could go on but I don't wanna bore you. And besides, you have just as important problems as mine."

"You're my friend, Elena. One of my first friends in Mystic Falls, you can talk to me about anything. Whether it be, how crazy in love you are with Stefan or the fact that you're adopted." Leya reassured, holding Elena's hand lightly. "And forget about Daisy. She couldn't handle the truth, and that's her problem. Also I'll have you know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Thanks." Elena replied glad she had a friend like Leya. "But for now, I just need to know which one of these you think Caroline would like best?" Elena said, changing the subject once again as she held up two necklaces – both filled with vervain.

"This one." Leya answered tapping her finger against a simple silver charm making it swing slightly.

Elena nodded once in agreement. "So, uh…" Elena started not really knowing how to begin, so she decided to just blurt it out all at once. "Stefan told me you can't be compelled, is that true?"

Leya hesitated before answering. "Yeah, yeah it's true. I can't be compelled."

"How-I don't understand. How is this possible?"

"I don't know, Stefan doesn't know either. I guess it's just another thing you can add to the Side Effects of Leya Potter list." Leya joked trying to diffuse the tension.

"You are _not_ a side effect, okay? You're an amazingly kind person with a heart of gold. This whole compulsion thing is just an anomaly. It just makes you an enigma. " Elena said defending her furiously. She didn't know what it was but as soon as Leya stepped into town, Elena felt the need to protect her, even if it had to be from herself.

"An enigma." Leya enunciated slowly, tasting the words on her tongue. "Huh, I never really thought of it that way before."

* * *

The morning classes had come and gone and surprisingly Leya was slowly getting the hang of the muggle schooling system, although she still missed Hogwarts with all her heart. It was, after all the first place she could call home.

It was currently lunch time and Leya had joined Caroline and Elena outside. "Oh, here. This is for you." Elena said giving Caroline the necklace Leya had picked out earlier that morning.

"It's so pretty." Purred Caroline admiring the necklace. "Thank you. God it'll go with, like, everything. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. Just a little friend gift." Leya explained as they sat down at a table.

"Lesbian-friend necklace? Cause we're freaky like that?" Caroline asked winking at Leya. Leya giggled amused and rolled her eyes.

"Your friendship is important to us, Caroline." Elena said interrupting them.

"Why are you being so mushy?" Caroline questioned.

"Because you've been avoiding me. And I wanted you to know that whatever's going on between you and Matt, it's okay." Elena replied giving Caroline a reassuring smile.

"I was gonna talk to you about that. I was, but there's just not much to say… we've hung out a couple of times. That's it but—I just feel like we've peaked as friends. This is weird; I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?" Caroline ranted directing the last question towards Leya.

"It's a little weird, I guess." Leya replied with an amused grin at Caroline's rambling.

"A little." Elena agreed. "But hey, if it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me."

"But it's all about you… Matt's not over you and we all know it." Caroline said sadly.

"I'm with Stefan now. Matt understands that, he knows he has to move on." Said Elena. Caroline didn't look convinced, Leya smiled softly and grabbed Caroline's hand squeezing it comfortingly. If anyone deserved a guy as good as Matt, It was Caroline.

* * *

"Why me? What does he want with me? And if he's trying to kill me, then why call first? And why did he hit Leya's car if he wanted me in the first place?" Elena rambled as she paced worryingly back and forth.

The other night Elena had gotten a mysterious phone call who had in fact been the guy who had hit Leya's car a few days ago. Needless to say Leya was beyond confused, if he was after Elena the entire time then why bother hitting her car. Why is he so interested in Elena anyway?

"It's because we're predators, Elena. We hunt. We Stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill. I want both of you to take this." Stefan said handing Elena a familiar golden pocket watch.

"Isn't that Jeremy's pocket watch. How did you get it?" Leya asked.

"I took it from Damon who took it from Logan who must have taken it from Jeremy." Stefan replied.

Leya gingerly took the watch from Elena and carefully opened it. Instead of its normal face of numbers it was compass.

"What happened to it?" Elena asked looking at the watch.

"Well, it's not just a watch... It's a – it's sort of a compass, but it points to Vampires." As he said this the compass started flickering in every direction before settling on Stefan. Elena and Leya looked at Stefan in surprise.

"Why did my dad have it?" Elena asked.

"The Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864 they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us." Stefan replied.

"Did you know them?" Elena asked quietly.

Stefan hesitated before nodding slowly. "Yes. I want the both of you to keep this. That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger."

There was a short silence before Leya broke it. "Uh. I gotta go, I promised to help Caroline set up for the dance." She said standing up.

"No, Leya. You can't. We don't know if this vampire can walk in the sun or not, or if he has any accomplices. The safest place for you to be is at home or here where I can protect the both of you." Stefan said standing in her way.

"Stefan you're my friend so you should know. I can't be compelled, as freaky as it is. Besides it's not even me he wants." Leya said throwing a pointed look towards Elena. "So with that, I'll be taking my leave."

"Leya, wait!" Elena called out when she was half way to the door. "You don't have a car, and I know I'd _die _if I had to walk to school from the boarding house, so I was wondering if you wanted to borrow my car."

"Walk?" Leya asked confused for a moment, before what Elena said dawned on her. "Oh, walk, yes. Um, I would love to borrow your car. All this walking, you know it's really wearing me out." Leya replied, awkwardly laughing towards the end.

"Great. Just make sure to pick me up later on." Elena said handing her the keys.

"Of course, I'll see you later." Leya replied walking out the door.

Once she was safely in the confines of Elena's car Leya banged her head on the steering wheel. She couldn't believe she forgot to work out that miniscule deal of how she got around town without a car. Of course everyone just assumed she walked or car pooled when really she was just Apparating everywhere. _You bloody idiot_, Leya muttered to herself as she started the car it didn't matter now, walking was a good excuse as any, now all she had to do was help Caroline with the decade dance – a piece of cake, she thought sarcastically.

"What was that about?" Leya asked as she headed towards Caroline, witnessing Matt storm off angry.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Caroline replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now pick up a brush and get to work, we have a lot of work to do."

Leya smiled slightly picking up the closest brush and started working on the area Matt left off.

Hours later and Leya stood in the gym, Caroline by her side as their eyes swept the fully decorated gym with pride. Leya didn't think it actually looked that bad, though she was a little biased; if she had to choose the 50's weren't exactly her favorite decade. She bid Caroline goodbye and left to pick Elena up at the boarding house.

"Don't you look-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Leya cut off as Elena got in the passenger seat.

Elena wanted to laugh, she really did. Here was Leya Potter sitting next to her covered in paint, confetti and glitter trying as best as she could to ignore her amused grin. A giggle escaped. And soon enough she was laughing so hard her sides ached.

"Okay, okay I get it. Could you please stop?" Leya pleaded forcing the smile that was threatening to escape back.

"Yes, okay. I'm sorry it's just-"

"I know, I know." Leya muttered lowly and faint blush rising to her cheeks.

"So I assume with all this hard work you put in, you'll be joining us at the dance?" Elena asked once she calmed down enough.

"No." Leya responded immediately. "Themed parties – not really my thing."

"Well, if you change your mind I have an extra costume." Elena said smiling suggestively.

"Doubtful."

* * *

Leya watched silently, her bright green eyes following Damon as he paced back and forth before coming to an abrupt stop beside her and asking:

"Well, how did he get in?" Eyebrows furrowed, hands on hips, the question directed towards Elena and Stefan both of whom sat on Leya's other side.

"He was invited in. How else could he have gotten in?" Leya replied dryly.

It was needless to say Leya was more than a little pissed off at the moment. Elena was just moments before attacked by the mysterious vampire that had been stalking her the past few days. It had completely ruined Leya's night, which she had hoped would be drama free.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan elaborated.

"Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asked.

"No." Elena snapped. "He was too busy trying to kill me."

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked Damon, suspicion written clearly all over his face.

Damon shook his head _no_ in response to Stefan question, and then sighed exasperatedly in annoyance at Stefan's doubtful look. "Don't look at me like that, I told you we had company."

"Do you think there's more than one?" Leya asked curious.

"We don't know." Damon replied reluctantly. There was a moment of silence before Stefan spoke up.

"Damon, he was invited in." He stated, the sentence having much more meaning now than it had ever did before.

"Then we go get him tonight." Damon offered, looking between the two girls who sat next to each other. "You two up for it?"

"What do I have to do?" Elena immediately replied.

Damon didn't answer right away, opting instead to look at Leya who hadn't given an answer. She stared back defiantly not wanting to give in, not wanting to go through whatever crazy plan he had up his sleeve.

"Nothing." Damon said, finally replying to Elena's question. "Let Stefan take you to the dance, we'll see who shows up."

"This is a bad idea." Stefan interjected.

"I agree." Leya spoke up, siding with Stefan.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Look, till we get him this house isn't safe. For _anyone_ who lives in it. It's worth a shot."

"Please, Leya." Elena begged her eyes wide. "He's been invited in and I don't want Jenna or Jeremy to get hurt. Besides we'll be with Stefan and Damon. We'll be safe." She said, the last part directed towards both Leya and Stefan.

* * *

The second Leya stepped foot into the gym at school The Misfit's _This Magic Moment_ hit her ears. Granted the gym looked pretty good when Leya and Caroline had finished decorating it but now that it was filled with people it actually looked quite impressive – though nothing would be able to reach the limit Hogwarts had set for her.

Elena and Leya had split from Stefan and Damon (who unfortunately was able to get into the dance – but not without compulsion mind you) and they now stood near the punch bowl looking for any suspects who fit the vampire-stalker bill.

"Oh my god, do my eyes deceive me or is Leya Potter actually standing in front of me dressed up." Caroline said with a bright grin as she walked over with Bonnie, momentarily breaking both Leya and Elena out of their avid searching.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Leya replied sarcastically, though it was all good natured so Caroline played along taking out her phone to snap a picture, giggling when Leya struck a pose.

"Having fun?" Elena asked.

"Mm, no. But this took about two hours." Caroline answered gesturing to herself. "So I'm at least staying half of that."

Leya chuckled along with Bonnie and Elena at Caroline's notion, but Bonnie's laughter stopped short as she spotted a certain someone lurking in the background.

"What is Damon doing here?" She asked bothered.

"He's my date." Leya muttered grudgingly.

"What?" Caroline and Bonnie snapped at the same time surprised, they thought she hated Damon.

"I was coerced." Leya defended herself throwing a look and a nudge towards Elena.

"So what is this like a threesome now? You and the Salvatore brothers." Caroline cynically asked Elena.

"No." Elena answered appalled. "But if I'm gonna be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him."

"There's a thought." Bonnie remarked, glaring at Damon.

"I will gladly help with that." Leya volunteered, while raising her drink to Bonnie's as they both smirked.

"Me too." Added Caroline.

Elena chuckled at her friends antics before walking away to find Stefan, Leya opted to stay with Caroline and Bonnie. Between Stefan and Damon, Elena was well protected. Minutes later when Leya had only just taken her mind off the vampire situation she saw Damon start to walk over, and apparently she wasn't the only one when both Bonnie and Leya groaned almost in sync. Enthusiastically, Damon tried to side step Bonnie as she tried to leave.

"Hi, Bonnie. Wanna dance?"

"I'm out of here." She growled in response, putting her drink down and turning to walk away when Damon - once again – side stepped her.

"Please, give me another chance." He pleaded, in response Bonnie rolled her eyes and pushed pass him.

"Back off, Damon." Caroline said sternly, walking off after Bonnie.

Watching the entire scene play out, Leya had tried her hardest to hold her laughter in but it didn't work out that great when a small giggle escaped. And with Damon super vampire hearing he was obviously able to catch it.

"Think this is funny don't you?" He question.

"Very much so."

Before Damon could reply with one of his witty comebacks he heard Elena behind him ask. "Where did they go?"

Obviously she was referring to Bonnie and Caroline, so with feigned innocence Damon looked both ways confused before replying. "I don't know."

"What'd you say to them?" Stefan asked, not impressed by his acting.

"I was perfectly polite." Damon answered, Leya scoffed and Damon turned flashing her a grin then turned back and faced Elena. "Elena… would you like to dance?"

"I would love to." She replied with a smile. Leya raised her eyebrows in interest as Damon smirked smugly at Stefan, until it faded away when Elena turned to Stefan.

"May I have this dance?"

"I would love to." Stefan replied, now making it his turn to smirk smugly at Damon as he walked to the dance floor arm in arm with Elena.

"No way in hell." Leya said as Damon turned towards her the question almost ready to spill from his mouth.

"Why not?"

"I don't dance." And it was true; Leya disliked dancing with a great passion. It wasn't that she had two left feet, no it was not that, as a child when growing up she would often catch Aunt Petunia waltzing around the living room whilst cleaning. And while she was alone and by herself Leya would sometimes try to imitate the steps. And she wasn't that bad, what bothered her was that the last time she danced was at the Yule ball – with Cedric.

"Oh come on, one dance for your date?"

"First of all, I was forced into being your date. And secondly, I don't like being the second option let alone the last."

"Please." He requested. Leya sighed looking out at the sea of dancing people. She was much too nice for her own good, she grumbled to herself.

"One dance. Keep it PG." She told him as he grinned and pulled her to the dance floor seeing her resolve crumble.

Just as they stepped foot on the dance floor a slow song came on, Leya tried to turn around and walk away but Damon caught her by the back of her top pulling her in and placing his hands on her waist. Reluctantly, Leya had no choice but to wrap her own arms around his neck.

"So, any other diabolical plans to get Katherine out of the tomb?"

"So far, no." Damon replied. Leya looked him in the eyes and she could see all the sadness and hurt that had built up over the century, then he blinked and a wall she was all too familiar with was back up.

"You suit the 50's you know?" He said with a cheeky smile looking her up and down.

Leya laughed. "No way. I much prefer the 20's… and the 70's. In fact I can think of the perfect song that came out in the 70's."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" He asked with an amused laugh. Damon didn't think Leya was one for older songs.

With a smirk Leya started belting out Psycho Killer by Talking Heads. Damon cracked up just as she got to the chorus and put his hands over her mouth to get her to stop singing.

But she kept at it anyway her words slurring and muffled under Damon's hands. Finally a minute later she stopped, Damon's laughter faded away and his hands were back on her waist.

"What was it like in the 50s?" Leya asked once they had calmed down feeling curious.

"A lot more complicated than you think." Damon said as he still kept a cautious eye around the crowded place. "Clashes between communism and capitalism dominated the decade. The start of the Korean War, beginning of Space Race, launch of Sputnik.-"

"What about the other stuff?" Leya asked wanting to get off the history which she already knew. "Like the poodle skirts, diners, milkshakes, the pompadours…?"

"Yes there were poodle skirts, diners were pretty good hangouts, milkshakes were the bomb and…. _no_ I did not have a pompadour."

"Caught me." Leya replied chuckling.

"Song over. Your dance is up Mr. Salvatore." Leya said as they heard the song start to slow down, its impending end close. She unwound her arms from his neck, and with a small smile started to walk away when he called her back.

"Why are you being nice? I heard your comment earlier; you would gladly help to get rid of me."

"Believe it or not, Damon, I can actually be genuinely nice to people. And no matter how hard you try, I've met worse monsters than you." She replied before walking off.

Half-an-hour later and there was still no sign of the vampire. Leya huffed and rolled her eyes deciding to roam the halls rather than watch all the other students get drunk off the punch Tyler Lockwood had spiked.

And besides Elena was well protected with Stefan and Damon by her side, Leya really had no clue as to why she was here in the first place. As far as anyone knew she was just some useless human, she should be at home drinking tea and watching that ridiculous _Next Top Model _show.

All this freaking out was for nothing if this vampire was a no-show.

* * *

Leya was quietly humming to herself as she ran her hand against the lockers as she walked. She had been walking the halls now for almost fifteen minutes and neither of the vampire brothers had found her, so when two human sized blurs rushed past her at an abnormal speed she could only presume it was Stefan and Damon.

It was incredibly unlikely for Stefan to use his vampire skills in front of humans, let alone at school where almost all his peers were, that Leya could only presume that Elena was in danger.

She hadn't even realized she was running until she slipped almost crashing to the ground when she had tried to turn a corner. It was a moment like this where she wished she had vampire speed.

So when Leya crashed through the doors leading to the cafeteria, she stood next to Damon trying to act cool as if her lungs weren't desperately burning for air at her sudden sprinting.

"Hey, dickhead." Damon called out, half a broken mop in his hand. Leya curiously wondered where it had come from, but didn't let it show on her face as she acted like she had been there the entire time.

"Nobody wants to kill you. We just want to talk." Damon continued holding his hands in a surrender position.

The unknown vampire just smirked in response and ran forward and over the table. Damon threw Stefan the broken mop, and he blurred forward and shoved it into the vampire's body making him drop to his knees.

Leya slowly walked towards Elena and stood next her. She knew what was going to happen next, Stefan and Damon needed more information – specifically if he was with anyone else – and the only way to do that was with a bit of pain. On the mysterious vampire's part, of course.

"Now you feel like talking?" Stefan asked standing in front of him.

"Screw you." He growled. It turned into a strained gasp as Stefan grabbed the end of the mop handle shoving it further into him, twisting it. Elena gasped and grabbed Leya's hand squeezing it tightly.

"Wrong answer." Stefan seethed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun." He answered. Stefan pushed the mop in further at his response and Elena dug her head in Leya's shoulder.

"What do you want with Elena?" Leya asked impatient.

"She looks like Katherine." He supplied. Everyone tensed at his words and Elena's grip grew tighter.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked confused.

"Aw. You thought you two were the only ones? You don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get into the tomb. Hmm?" Damon inquired, leaning down at the vampire's level as he spoke.

"No." He breathed. Stefan grabbed the mop handle and tilted it upwards earning a pained groan and gasps.

"The Grimoire." He grunted. Leya tilted her head curiously at the word, she had read in the book that powerful witches (the other kind) create a book where they write down all the spells they themselves had made or spells they've come across and called it a Grimoire; sometimes they passed it down through generations.

"Well, where is it?" Damon asked getting visibly annoyed.

When he didn't answer Stefan stepped up and twisted the mop. "Check the journal. The journal. Use Johnathan's journal. Johnathan Gilbert's." He rasped out.

"Who else is working with you?" Asked Stefan.

"Who else is there?" Damon snarled when Stefan's question was answered with silence.

"No. You're gonna to have to kill me." He puffed. Damon rolled his eyes and nodded; Stefan pulled the makeshift stake out and then plunged it into the vampire's heart, effectively ending him.

"What-? What do-? How are you going to find the others now?" Elena asked rattled, looking between Damon and Stefan.

"He had to die." Damon said simply, glancing over at Elena.

"But…" She tried.

"Elena… he's been invited in." Stefan said reminding her that if he lived he could've killed her or Jeremy and Jenna at any time.

Leya, along with everybody else tensed, their heads snapping as they heard a door close in the distance. Leya watched as a shadow flashed by through one of the windows on the door. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as light caught the eavesdroppers face illuminating it for a moment. It was Mr. Saltzman

"Go. I got this." Stefan told Damon referring to the dead vampire that lay on the cafeteria floor. And with one last look towards Leya and Elena, Damon rushed off to Mr. Saltzman.

Leya sighed as she looked down at the dead vampire that lay on the floor. She had seen many bodies in her short life, but somehow she just didn't feel sorrow or distress, she hadn't felt like that for a while. Not since the months after the final war, and is scared her.

But what she does admit is that the vampire that lay on the floor may have been an idiotic bastard but, he was a loyal one.

Because she had to face the truth, things felt far from over.


	12. Children Of The Damned

_**CHILDREN OF THE DAMNED. **_

"So…." The word stretched and hung in the air as Leya raised an eyebrow at Caroline's prolonging of the question she wanted to ask, for the fifth time. "How are you?"

"Fine." Leya answered simply taking a sip of her hot chocolate leaning comfortably back into the chair at the Grill.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked exasperated with her new friend. "You can't not be fine. Ok, your aunt left I mean you have to feel, like, a smidge sad, right?"

"Caroline, really I'm fine. I admit Daisy wasn't the best aunt or the aunt I imagined but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"That's not what I mean. It's just… don't you get lonely?"

Leya's eyes flickered down as she stared at the contents of her drink. A cool breeze swept across her face as the sun brightened when the clouds moved, it was a beautiful day and Leya didn't want to ruin it with talk of her A.W.O.L aunt.

"Everyone gets lonely at one point in their life, Caroline." Leya replied softly before looking at her concerned blond haired friend. "I'm used to it."

Caroline sighed. She was beyond worried, but she knew that if she kept pushing, Leya would only retreat further into her shell.

"Ugh, fine. Be that way. But you should know, I'll always be here."

Leya chuckled and smiled brightly. "That's all I ever wanted."

Caroline sighed again shaking her head. "Anyway, I have to go. I promised the girls that I would show them a new routine and I have no idea how long I'm gonna be there. Don't get me wrong I love those girls but, ugh, talk about not being able to keep in count."

"Go." Leya urged with a giggle. "I'm sure the cheerleaders of Mystic Falls High need you much more than I do right now."

"Ok." Caroline said standing up and backing away to her car. "But remember, I'm only _one_ phone call away."

Leya waved her hand carelessly tilting her head back and closing her eyes, she soaked in the sun. The screeching of the chair Caroline had only moments ago occupied pierced her ears as someone sat down.

"Someone looks bored out of their minds."

Leya groaned when she recognized who it was. Immediately she straightened up and stared boldly into his ice blue eyes. "Far from it, Damon. I was actually content until you arrived."

"Someone's cranky." He commented, Leya shot him a frosty glare as he smiled 'innocently'.

"Only when you're around." Leya snapped back, her once good mood turning sour.

"Look I'm just gonna get straight to the point, since Elena is Elena _Gilbert_ she'll be on journal duty, which you are going to help out with."

"And pray, tell when exactly did I decide this?" Leya asked with a scowl.

"Well you didn't." Damon replied with his (in Leya's opinion) annoying smirk. "But you are my new bestie, and as said bestie you are obliged to help a friend in need."

"Ok, fine I think since you've labeled me as your new 'bestie' we're gonna need some ground rules." Leya said with an innocent smile. Damon tried to say something, but she spoke over him, cutting him off.

"Rule number one, personal space. Meaning you stay the hell away from my house and out of my personal bubble space. Rule number two, ask nicely and I _might_ consider doing it. And rule number three, never _ever_ bite or hurt me or any of my friends ever again. Because if you do, you will regret it."

"Fine. Just get me that journal, we'll take steps from there and you'll never have to see me again." Damon said with a serious look on his face.

"Deal." Leya replied. And in the next second he was gone. With a reluctant sigh and an exaggerated groan Leya heaved herself off the chair placing a few bills on the table she walked to her car.

* * *

The ringing of the doorbell echoed through Elena's house as soon as Leya took her finger off the button. Stefan met her at the door.

"So I guess he roped you in too, huh?" Asked Stefan with an amused smile. 'He' obviously meant Damon.

"We made a deal." Leya replied with a small smile, adding with an afterthought. "Kind of."

Thirty minutes had passed as Leya was bored; they had looked through Elena's ancestor's things for the mysterious journal that can't seem to be found. Among cob webs, dust and the occasional dead insect Leya was over searching for some silly little journal.

"Do you think Damon really believes us?" Elena asked Stefan, rummaging through one of the old boxes. "That we're trying to help him?"

"I don't think Damon knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him." Stefan replied from where he sat at the kitchen counter.

"You know, I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love." Leya said flicking through an old photo album. "It's twisted, but kind of sad."

"There are other ways to get what you want." Stefan argued. "You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others."

He paused turning his attention to Elena. "For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not gonna make that mistake again."

"So what do you think will happen…?" Leya asked slowly gaining Stefan's attention. "If the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Katherine back?"

"I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die." Stefan answered.

"That's Johnathan Gilbert." Stefan said seeing the picture Elena was holding up. Leya in interest leaned over to see an old black and white picture of a man with dark hair and a beard, a hat perched on his head.

"What's this?" Elena asked opening a wooden box. Leya's eyebrows furrowed as she saw a muzzle of sorts inside the box but it wasn't an ordinary one used for dogs it was structured differently.

"What are you guys doing?" Jeremy asked walking into the kitchen.

"Plotting your untimely demise." Leya retorted which made Elena slap her arm lightly and Jeremy chuckle.

Jeremy like Leya, she seemed to be slowly worming her way into the hearts of everyone that knew her and she didn't even realize it. She was fun to be around, and it was a nice change to always having to hear conversations about boys and makeup when Caroline and Bonnie were over.

"We're just going through some stuff. Feeling sentimental." Elena said closing the box and putting it away. "Dad had this old family journal from years ago. Thought we'd dig it up."

"Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Jeremy asked hopping up on the counter.

"Yeah. Do you have it?"

"No, uh. I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it." Jeremy replied. Stefan, Elena and Leya exchanged looks.

This was bad, Mr. Saltzman saw something at the Decade Dance, Damon said he compelled him but Leya didn't think it worked because the next day at school he kept giving Elena, Stefan and her shifty glances when he thought they weren't looking. Jeremy soon left and Elena turned to Stefan nervously.

"What are we gonna do now?" She asked.

"I'll go to the school when it's dark and grab it; hopefully it'll still be there." Replied Stefan.

"I'll go with you." Leya added. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

Stefan nodded his head once in confirmation, and they parted their ways waiting until it was dark to meet back up.

* * *

The school seemed almost eerie to Leya at night, the key word being _almost_. She walked the halls of Mystic Falls High so silently she bet she could've given Snape a run for his money on the amount of times he's sneaked up behind her.

Stefan had gone ahead checking all the other floors just in case there was someone loitering around, although Leya couldn't fathom who would be at school at this hour.

Her destination was the history classroom. From the information Jeremy had given them, Leya would bet anything that the Gilbert journal they were looking for would obviously be in Mr. Saltzman's classroom.

Leya paused for a second, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the hallway. She could've sworn she saw something move, it was fast, really fast, meaning it could only be vampire. Her wrist twitched and immediately her wand shot out from underneath the sleeve of her shirt into her awaiting hand.

For once, in what felt like forever since she came to Mystic Falls, she was prepared. She walked slowly, silently towards the door of her history classroom, wand at the ready.

There was no one inside. But the lamp on Mr. Saltzman's desk was on meaning he was probably still here. Leya stuffed her wand into her back pocket and rushed to the desk shuffling through all his papers. There were nothing but graded and un-graded papers, no sign of a creepy, dusty, hundred and plus year old journal.

Leya straightened hearing a noise coming from the doorway, Mr. Saltzman stood there holding some strange contraption and without wasting a second he fired.

Leya could only see this blurred outline of something brown and sharp come at her. And before she had the chance to dodge it, Stefan appeared in front of her catching, what she now realized was a stake.

They watched for a second as Mr. Saltzman fumbled putting another stake in his compressed air gun. Stefan rushed at him wrestling the gun out of his hands.

"You shouldn't have done that." Stefan said lowly to him.

Leya walked around to Stefan's side as he pushed Mr. Saltzman into the desks. Terrified he quickly scrambled up to his feet.

"Have a seat." Stefan said intimidatingly pointing towards one of the many desk-chairs that surround Mr. Saltzman. He reluctantly obliged.

"What is this? Compressed air?" Stefan questioned turning the gun in his hands. "Did you make it yourself?"

When he didn't answer Leya and Stefan exchanged looks.

"Who are you?" Stefan continued to ask as he walked closer to Mr. Saltzman who shrunk back in fear.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, unless you try that again." Stefan said reassuringly handing over the gun as a peace offering.

"So." Leya interrupted the stare down between Stefan and Mr. Saltzman. "Who are you?" She questioned as Stefan backed up near her and perched on one of the desks.

"I'm a teacher."

Leya and Stefan exchanged another glance. "Are we gonna have to do this the hard way?"

"I'm also a historian." Mr. Saltzman added. "And while researching Virginia I made a few discoveries about your town."

"So, you show up like Van Helsing?" Stefan asked sarcastically knowing he was lying. "Come on, tell us the truth."

Mr. Saltzman scoffed at being caught out. "My wife was a parapsychologist, she spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here."

"Where's your wife?" Leya asked.

"Dead. Vampire killed her."

"Where's the Gilbert journal?" Stefan asked un-fazed.

"What do you want with it?" Mr. Saltzman asked a little confused about the change of subject.

"Where is it?" Leya persisted.

"It's on my desk."

"No, it's not."

Mr. Saltzman looked over his shoulder at his desk where the journal no longer was. "It was on my desk."

Leya let out a frustrated sigh as she exchanged yet another look with Stefan. This was turning out to be a lot more complicated than planned.

"How long have you been aware of me?" Stefan asked.

"I learned just recently. What about your brother?"

"You've met Damon."

"Who do you think killed my wife?" Mr. Saltzman asked rhetorically.

"You certain it was Damon?" Leya questioned.

"I witnessed it."

"If you're here for revenge, this is gonna turn out very badly, for you." Stefan advised.

"I just wanna find out what happened to my wife." Mr. Saltzman replied.

"I thought you just said that Damon -" Stefan questioned confused but was cut off by Mr. Saltzman.

"Yeah, I saw him draining the life out of her…" He started pained. "He must have heard me coming and he just disappeared. So did her body, they never found her."

"Damon can never know why you're here." Stefan stated after a short silence while Mr. Saltzman composed himself. "He'll kill you without blinking."

"I can take care of myself." Mr. Saltzman scoffed.

"No you can't. We can help you. But only If you let us." Interjected Leya making Alaric remember that she was still there.

* * *

"That was certainly a change of events." Leya muttered as she and Stefan walked up the steps to the Gilbert household.

"Tell me about it." Stefan murmured lowly as he rang the doorbell.

It was Elena who opened the door, only she wasn't alone. Leya couldn't help but let her eyes flicker between the two feeling just a little bit more than confused.

"Well…" Damon asked waiting impatiently for answers.

Stefan relayed everything that happened, excluding of course the photocopied papers of the journal Mr. Saltzman made before the journal vanished, currently hidden behind Leya tucked into the waist band of her jeans.

"Who took it?" Damon seethed as he walked the length of the porch.

"I don't know."

"I bet it's that teacher. There's something _really_ off about him." Damon suggested.

"No." Leya interjected. "He doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before us."

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon asked aggravated.

Almost instinctively Stefan's head turned towards the window where a clear sight of Jeremy was playing video games.

"No! Damon, leave him out of this!" Elena warned.

"Why? What's the big deal?"

"Damon." Elena called out.

They all walked inside, Damon perched on the arm of the couch beside Jeremy as he continued to play the Xbox.

"So, I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?" Damon questioned.

"Huh?"

"Don't ask questions. Just spill." Damon demanded.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy asked chuckling.

"Jer, did you tell anyone else other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena asked before Damon could compel him.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" He asked confused.

"Who else did you tell?" She pressed a little frustrated.

"Hm, just that girl Anna."

"The hot, weird one?" Damon asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait, who's Anna?" Stefan asked confused.

"That's what I wanna find out. How do you know her?"

"I just know her." Jeremy shrugged. "She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight."

"Perfect. I'll drive." Damon said grabbing Jeremy's arm and hauling him off the couch. "Let's go."

"Okay." Jeremy muttered confused shooting Leya a look. She couldn't do much but smile feebly and wave goodbye.

As soon as Stefan heard Damon's car startup he turned to Leya, who already had a knowing look on her face.

"Follow him." Stefan stated. "Elena and I will look through the papers, I'll text you when we find something."

"Sure." Leya replied, pulling the papers from behind her and handing them over.

And without another word Leya walked out the Gilbert household and to her car on her way to the Grill.

* * *

You would think that when you follow someone in your car it would look and feel as cool as it did in the movies and crime TV shows. Then again Leya should've known better, it was all just Hollywood made up crap like that really lame vampire movie, 'Dusk' or 'Dawn', Leya couldn't remember but she knew it had something to do with a certain time when the sun rose or set.

So she sat in her car outside of the Grill where Damon was currently inside, checking her phone every thirty seconds. Thankfully Stefan had finally texted her where he might think the Grimoire was just when she was about to start banging her head against the window.

Leya stumbled through the grave yard her wand lighting the way, she paused when she heard Elena and Stefan's voice coming from up ahead.

"_Nox._" Leya whispered lightly and the florescent light coming from the tip of her wand extinguished.

"Why isn't your father buried in your family tomb?" Elena asked as Stefan walked around his father's gave setting up for what they were about to do.

"It wasn't built until well after he died."

"Are you sure the Grimoire's in there with him?"

"As sure as I can be."

"This is really weird…" Leya said her voice cutting through the silence. Elena jumped frightened as Leya walked into sight.

"_God._" Elena sighed, rubbing a hand down her face as she tried to calm her heart.

"Sorry." Leya said unapologetically a grin worming its way onto her face.

"Elena, Leya I can do this on my own." Stefan said noticing how freaked out Elena looked.

"And I said I would do whatever I can to help." Elena countered.

"I know and I appreciate that -"

"This town is my home, Stefan. My friends and my family are here, you're here. I don't want that tomb opened any more than you do." Said Elena.

"She's right, Stefan." Leya said softly walking closer to him. "We're sorry that you have to do this. But that tomb shouldn't be opened."

He nodded his head in understanding and handed Leya the spare shovel. They started to dig as Elena watched on aiming the flashlight in their direction.

They dug and dug moving the soil to the small pile beside them getting closer to Stefan's father. Leya could tell Stefan was having a hard time, but he concealed it.

Stefan looked up from his digging as Leya continued on. "What?" He questioned as Elena stared at him.

"Not many girls can say they've done this."

And just as Elena uttered the last few syllables Leya's shovel hit something. Leya looked towards Stefan both of their faces displaying shock. Stefan got onto his knees as he started to push the dirt off the top of the coffin while Leya jumped out of the grave.

"Is that it?" Elena questioned slightly fearful as Stefan pried open the top half of the coffin.

He pulled out what looked like a book covered in wrapping. As he tore the wrappings off and got onto her knees to take a closer look. She was sure if Hermione were here with her she would either die or burst from happiness with how old the book looked.

"Well what do you know." An all too familiar voice uttered from behind them. "Isn't this an interesting turn of events."

Immediately all three got to their feet, Stefan walking to stand defensively in front of the two girls. "I can't let you bring her back. Sorry."

"So am I." Damon countered. "For think for even a second I could trust you."

Stefan scoffed. "You are not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course I was gonna do it by myself, because the only person I can count on is me. You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan." Damon shifted his eyes looking at Elena. "But you… you had me fooled."

Leya looked at Elena to see her look down guiltily. She knew that the only reason Damon hadn't called out her name was because he knew from the start he couldn't trust her, Leya had always expressed her dislike for him.

"So what are we gonna do now? Because if you try and destroy that I'll rip her heart out." Damon said his gaze solely focused on Elena.

"You won't kill her." Stefan replied confidently.

Leya didn't even see him move but she turned around and saw Damon hold Elena in a head lock. Instinctively her wand shot to her hand.

"I can do one better." Damon muttered intensely, biting his wrist, he force fed Elena his blood. "Give me the book, Stefan, or you and I will have a vampire girlfriend."

"Let her go." Leya said lowly raising her wand, all eyes turned to her, then to her wand.

"A stick?" Damon asked, and amused smile playing on his lips. "What are you gonna do? Poke me?"

"I can do a lot more than you know. Now, let… her… go." Leya replied threating, announcing the last part slowly.

"The book." Damon countered.

"We are not going to give this to you until she is standing next to us." Stefan said fearful knowing Damon wouldn't think twice about killing Elena.

"The problem is that I no long trust that you'll give it back."

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will."

Damon nodded his head. Stefan slowly held the Grimoire up showing it to him as he slowly bent down to place it on the ground. Slowly Damon's arm started to unwind from Elena's neck, Leya's hand gripped a little tighter around her wand.

Elena carefully walked away from Damon and when she was far enough ran into Stefan's awaiting arms. Stefan and Elena left first.

Damon stared Leya down testing her to see if she would try and take the book, she would fail of course, he would kill her as soon as she took a single step towards the book. He eyed the stick she held in her hand, it was weird. Damon was sure he sounded pretty pathetic but that stick kinda gave him a bad vibe.

And it was strange stick too, at first he thought she might've picked it up off the ground with all the other fallen sticks and branches. But the one she held in her hand was polished, and oddly straight for just any other ordinary stick.

With one last look Leya left, not even glancing at the book that lay between them. He _would_ find out what she is, and he'd find out soon. But first he had a book to read.

_**A/N: **_So things are getting interesting, and I'm slowly getting to where I've left off. I just wanted to thank everyone who has favorite and followed and reviewed you guys are awesome *gives virtual hug and complimentary cookie. So as usual read and review, also I've posted another story if anyone is interested check it out! It's called _Hunting For Hearts, _I would seriously love you to death if you reviewed that story


	13. Fool Me Once

_**FOOL ME ONCE.**_

Leya had woken up the next morning to incessant knocking on her front door, she glared at the clock on her bedside table which read 6:00 AM and rolled over with groan to her side. Maybe if she ignored them long enough they would give up.

They didn't, If anything the knocking grew louder. With an agitated huff Leya angrily ripped her covers off and stomped loudly and irately all the way to the front door, to practically rip it off its hinges.

"What?" She hissed angrily to Stefan who stood on the other side. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized she did actually hiss slightly towards the end, but tried to play it off as if it was completely normal for someone to hiss like a snake.

Stefan looked at her strangely but continued on as the urgency of the situation took hold of his mind.

"Anna took Elena."

"Wait, what?" Leya asked wide eyed.

"Elena's gone, I've been looking all night for her but I couldn't find her." Stefan stressed pacing back and forth on Leya's front porch. "The only person I can't think of who would know where she is, is Damon."

"Ok, pause for a minute. Come inside, cool down and start with a clear head while I get ready, then we can go and ask Damon, ok?" Leya stated as calmly as she could.

Stefan nodded his head and Leya lead him in to the living room where he resumed his pacing. Leya looked at him slightly worried, but knew most definitely knew what he was feeling at the moment. So she quickly dashed upstairs to get ready as fast as she could.

When she returned Stefan had gotten worse, only this time he was just sitting on the couch staring blankly at the wall; Leya much preferred the pacing.

When they had reached the boarding house, before she was even able to stop the car Stefan raced in vampire speed, making Leya roll her eyes and walk in at a human pace. Honestly, she was beginning to hate how fast vampires could move.

By the time she reached the brothers Stefan was pleading his case.

"Please. What do you know? You were with Anna; you must know where she's living. Just tell me where I can find her."

Damon remained silent for a few seconds as Leya slowly walked down the stairs.

"Nope." He replied, his eyes flicking to Leya "You can both go, really."

"You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you." Stefan began capturing Damon's as wells as Leya's attention. "But see, I also know that you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me, and I'm sorry." Stefan ended sincerely.

"Apology accepted."

"So please, just tell me what you know. It's Elena, Damon if you know something tell me." Stefan pleaded.

Damon stood, Stefan following in pursuit. "I mean this sincerely…. I hope Elena dies."

He brushed past Stefan smirking at Leya as he left. He didn't need any of them, he already had the Grimoire all he needed was a Witch, and Damon knew exactly where to find one.

Leya's lips curled into a scowl and she turned to follow Damon to… well she doesn't exactly know what she'd do but it would be infinitely painful for him. How could he say that about Elena?

"Don't." Stefan said, halting her in her place. "You'll only anger him, I don't want you to get hurt."

"What are we gonna, Stefan? How do we find her now?" Leya asked, worried for Elena. She was her first friend in Mystic Falls, she didn't want to let that go anytime soon.

"Don't worry; I think I know someone who can help." Stefan said just as is phone rang. Leya turned away frustrated, why were things so complicated.

"Elena? Are you ok?" Stefan asked worriedly, Leya turned sharply to stare at him as he talked unfortunately she could only hear one side of the conversation.

Leya didn't even realize Damon had joined them until Stefan ended the conversation – which was obviously not with Elena – to turn and stare pleadingly at Damon.

"Go ahead, grovel again. Oh wait! No, I don't care." Damon said smiling sarcastically as he left, already in on the conversation that just happened.

"What happened? Stefan?"

"It was Anna, she wants to meet. She has Bonnie and she wants the Grimoire."

"You said you knew someone who could help, who?" Leya asked desperate now that Bonnie was involved.

"Come on, we don't have much time if we're gonna do this we need to do it quickly." Stefan said rushing to the door.

"Wait, Stefan! You didn't answer my question." Leya yelled running after him.

* * *

Leya's eyes constantly roamed the house as they walked up the steps of the porch. A Witch lived in there. She didn't know how she knew, but she could just feel it.

Leya watched warily as Stefan knocked hastily on the door. A caramel skinned woman in her early sixties opened the door, bearing a strong resemblance to a particular Witch she knew.

"Stefan, what's going on? Your brother just came here lookin' for Bonnie but I turned him away." She said her voice shaking slightly.

"Another vampire took Bonnie and Elena, I need your help, please." Stefan rushed.

"Of course." She replied opening the door wider, that's when she spotted Leya. "Who's this?"

"This is Leya, she's Bonnie and Elena's friend."

Leya didn't miss the way her eyes flicked towards her scar. She had seen that action more times and she could count. Leya realized that unlike her granddaughter, she knew.

"Please, come in."

Leya smiled delicately hesitantly following behind Stefan as he walked inside first.

"I'll do a location spell, it shouldn't take long." Sheila explained as she rummaged through her things getting everything set up.

Sheila tried as best as she could to avoid Cattleya Potter, she knew all about her of course and not just from Bonnie's observations. Witches talk, especially about the other kind, the two kinds of Witches didn't like to interact that much since their sources of magic came from two different places.

Sorcerers and Priestesses, Sheila's kind usually lived in the western world while England and all of Europe was strictly the Wand-Wielder's territory. But Sheila shouldn't worry about that now, Bonnie and Elena's safety took top priority.

Leya watched as the elder Bennett Witch started to chant over a map of Mystic Falls, drops of crimson blood dripping from her hand onto the map. Slowly but surely the blood started to move, finally stopping at a motel close to the center of town.

"Thank you." Stefan whispered, already walking out the door. "Stay here, Leya, you'll be safer here."

"Wait, Stefan, I can help." Leya started after him, but he was already in the car speeding off to where Elena was. Slowly Leya let out a breath and turned around to face the elderly Bennett, who stood with her arms crossed.

"My name is Sheila."

"Cattleya."

"I know who you are." Sheila replied eyeing her up and down. "Why are you here is the question I'm asking."

"I – I had some trouble in England, but everything's fine now." Leya explained vaguely as she walked around cautiously observing the pictures on display. Most were of Bonnie as a child, they made her smile.

"So… all that stuff with that Dark Wizard is over?"

"Yes."

"Do they know? That you're a Witch?" Sheila asked referring to Stefan, Elena and Damon (Bonnie excluded because Sheila knew the minuet she would've found out she'd come running to her).

"No, I'm meant to 'lay low' stay out of the limelight and all that stuff, but I never knew Mystic Falls would be an attraction for the supernatural." Leya explained, a strange feeling of relief lifting from her chest as she talked.

"I know what you mean." Sheila replied with a chuckle as she walked to the kitchen to start some coffee, Leya following in her wake.

"Maybe it's time you tell them." Sheila started. "I'm sure it's taking a toll bottling it all up like that, I know I would've snapped at some point."

"Your hand." Leya said softly but so suddenly that Sheila turned around surprised.

"What?"

"Your hand, it's still bleeding." Leya elaborated, pointing to her hand. "Would you like for me to heal it?"

Sheila was about to decline, but she was curious. She had heard all about the Wand-Wielders of course it was something her mother taught her, and her mother before that, a generation thing. The Bennett's were one of the few witching families who knew, all the others didn't, or simply passed it off as a myth, even though they should know better than to pass anything off as a myth.

So she held out her hand, dried blood caked around the wound, she winced slightly as it pulled the skin when Leya grabbed her hand. Then she did the strangest thing, she pulled out what looked to be a stick, it only took Sheila a few seconds to realize that it was her wand.

Leya pointed her wand at the gash on the elder Bennett's hand and muttered a low. "_Episkey._"

Sheila could feel her skin mend together it was so strange, it looked almost like a vampire healing themselves. Leya pointed her wand yet again at her hand and Sheila heard her mutter another word. "_Tergeo._"All the blood was gone, as if it just vanished.

Leya smiled amusedly at Sheila's wide eyed astonishment at the little magic she just performed. It had been a while since she saw someone with that expression.

They both turned as the front door slammed Bonnie's voice ringing through the house. "Grams!"

Leya ran after Sheila, her heart clenching uncomfortably as she watched them hug, Sheila comforting her granddaughter.

"Leya." She heard and saw Elena walk towards her and hugged her. Leya smiled over Elena's shoulder at Stefan, it seemed like forever since the last time someone hugged her.

"How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asked as Leya placed the cups of coffee in front of them. Her own cup – albeit it was tea – was in her hands.

"Many things can fuel a witches power, worry, anger... After Stefan told me that they had taken you I had a lot of both. Simple locator spell was easy after that."

"I'm sorry. About all of this." Bonnie said softly.

"Not as sorry as they're gonna be." Sheila answered her, smirking.

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked entering the room with Stefan.

"Well for now you stay here." Stefan said giving everyone a serious look.

"A prisoner? In my own home?" Sheila asked amused. "I don't think so."

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan admitted.

"We'll protect ourselves."

"We need to let Damon have Katherine back." Elena stated. "He's not gonna stop until he gets her, if we help him maybe that end's it."

"No." Leya spoke up. "He doesn't deserve to get what he wants."

"What other choice do we have?" Elena asked knowing there wasn't another answer.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we try to stay out of it..." Sheila said, looking from her granddaughter to Leya. "I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with _fire_. Then this will be all over."

"We still have to get Damon to agree."

"He already agreed once." Elena pointed out.

"Yeah, and then we double crossed him." Stefan retorted. "So now he's angry."

"He hurt there's a difference." Elena and Stefan silently stared at each other. "I think I know what I have to do."

"Before you go…" Sheila interrupted. "I think you should both know that the spell you asking me to do is a hard one."

"I help, Grams it'll be ok." Bonnie said.

"No, sweetheart this spells gonna need more than just the two of us."

"Well, what do we do now? Damon's not gonna stop." Elena asked eyebrows furrowed.

Sheila said nothing; instead her gaze lifted from the table and met the brightest green eyes she had ever seen.

"No." Leya whispered, but with the silence it seemed to echo.

"I don't understand." Said Stefan walking closer sensing something was happening.

"Grams?" Bonnie questioned looking from Sheila to Leya.

"Look, I'm not exactly as normal as you think I am…" Leya forced out as she turned to face her newest friends, all them stared at her intently confusion clear in their eyes. "I'm – I suppose – well, I'm a Witch."

It was silent, completely and utterly silent. Leya didn't really know what to expect, she had never needed to tell anyone she was a witch, but she did picture a reaction. Stefan would blurt out a loud 'WHAT?', Elena would look at her confused and Bonnie would laugh in denial.

It took all of thirty seconds for her prediction to come true, it happened right down to every little detail Leya imagined that she thought she was somehow channeling Professor Trelawney.

"What do you mean you're a Witch?" Stefan questioned as he paced after moments of silence.

"All this time, I knew there was something different about you" Bonnie muttered to herself.

"How can you be a Witch, Leya?" Elena asked confused and stressed.

"Everybody just calm down." Leya said loudly stressed with all the questions they were asking, once she herself calmed and everyone was quiet she continued. "I'm not the kind of Witch you're thinking of right now. I'm not like you Bonnie; I'm a different kind of Witch."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked. "I've been alive for a hundred and sixty-two years and I've only come across one type of Witch."

"That's because my kind like to stay secret. People call us - I mean the other Witches call us Wand-Wielders." Leya explained, bringing out the 'stick' Stefan saw the other night. "This is my wand; it's how I can channel my magic."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Our kind…" Sheila spoke making Bonnie look at her in surprise. "Channel the earth for magic, but the Wand-Wielders have magic _inside_ of them, and they need a wand to do their spells."

"How can you have magic inside you?" Elena asked her gaze flicking from Sheila to Leya enraptured.

"Each Wizarding child in my world is born with magic, some stronger than others. Sometimes a child from a Muggle family might end up a Witch or Wizard; no one really knows how you come to have magic in you." Explained Leya.

"Muggle?" Bonnie asked.

"Non-magic folk."

"Why do you stay secret?" Stefan asked.

"Well it's obvious, isn't it? Muggles fear what they don't know, and just like with every species out there, there are good and bad people. We don't want to be used."

It was quiet for a moment after Leya spoke; she assumed they were processing the little she's told them about her world.

"We're wasting time." Sheila said speaking up. "Elena, dear why don't you go tell Damon we'll do the spell, Stefan we have to get the place ready as well as the materials to kill the rest of them. Leya, why don't you meet us later, you know where it is right?"

Leya nodded her head and they all went their separate ways to get ready for tonight.

* * *

Leya sighed angrily as she weaved through all the party goers walking in the direction of the tomb; she wanted to scream at them all to leave. What if something went wrong and the vampires got out, there would be more than enough people for them to munch on, and after a hundred and something years without blood Leya would bet they were starving.

She was anxious, it felt like her stomach was about to splay the lunch she had all over the earth as she walked closer and closer to the tomb. She didn't know how the bloody hell she was supposed to help with the spell but Sheila was adamant that they couldn't do it without her.

So when she arrived to see the two Bennett witches Bonnie gave her a small encouraging smile knowing how she felt.

Earlier, before Leya had left she talked to Bonnie privately to convey on why she had to keep her supernatural background a secret. Bonnie understood, of course she did being a witch herself she could understand not wanting to be used like they were being used now.

But Leya still had no idea how Elena or Stefan felt, she desperately needed to talk to them both.

"Cleared the debris away, set the torches like you asked, we can go down now." Stefan said as he walked up from underground where a Church used to stand, where the tomb was.

"What is that?" Bonnie questioned as Stefan placed the shovel down.

"It's everything I need to destroy them."

"Are you sure Damon will come back with her?" Sheila asked, and just as the words left her mouth there was a short whistle behind them.

It was Damon dragging Elena behind him. "Brother, witches… Leya." Damon greeted, immediately walking to the tomb.

"Everything ok?" Stefan asked as Elena approached them.

"I just wanna get this over with. Are we ready?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Leya replied eyeing the entrance to the tomb.

They walked down and Leya couldn't take her eyes off the door, she could feel them inside she didn't want to let them out but she couldn't leave Bonnie and Sheila on their own to do the spell. So she walked with them into the circle.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Damon asked as he watched Leya join Bonnie and the elder Bennett.

"Helping." Leya replied shortly.

Damon raised an eyebrow as it finally dawned on him. "Well, well, well looks like the cats finally out of the bag."

"Took you long enough." Leya replied softly smirking as his smile fell glaring at her.

"Air, earth, fire…" Sheila listed lighting the torches, amused at the conversation Leya held with the other Salvatore.

"Water." Bonnie finished handing her Grams the water bottle. Everyone watching as she squeezed water out to the front of the door uninterestingly.

"That's it? Water from the tap?" Elena asked from the steps.

"As opposed to what?" Sheila questioned.

"I just figured that maybe it had to be blessed or mystical or something." Elena replied a little uncomfortable with not knowing anything about witchcraft.

Leya chuckled as Sheila smiled, all three witches bending down over the Grimoire to read the spell. It wasn't in any language Leya knew, and it wasn't Latin either like the spells she learned in Hogwarts but strangely enough Leya could read it just fine.

"I don't think I can do this." She whispered lowly to Sheila and Bonnie hearing Stefan, Damon and Elena start their own conversation.

"Yes you can." Sheila said staring so deep into Leya's eyes she felt like she was examining her soul. "You have great power in you, Leya. Unlike us you were born with magic, you can harness it in ways Bonnie and my kind can only dream of. Just let the magic take over, and everything will be fine."

Leya took a shaky breath in.

"You can do it, Leya. I know you can." Bonnie added grabbing her hand with a confident smile. "We're ready." Bonnie announced.

Stefan, Damon and Elena watched with baited breath as they stood in the center of the circle and joined hands.

Leya didn't really know what was happening, as soon as she joined hands with Bonnie and Sheila and closed her eyes it felt as if she disappeared. It was an out of body experience, like she never had before as the words from the spell flowed from her mouth as if she had known them all along.

Leya could faintly hear Bonnie and Sheila chanting the same words she was, suddenly she felt a warm burst of power from inside her and all around her. The torches flared heating up the already warm hallow tomb. She stopped chanting, Leya eyes snapped open to look at the entrance to the tomb as stone shifted open effortlessly.

"It worked." Leya breathed astonished.

"Well of course it worked." Sheila replied.

"Don't you have some fires to build?" Damon asked turning to Stefan.

"I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back." Stefan assured Elena as he raced back up.

Leya eyed Damon dangerously along with Sheila and Bonnie. And he looked back just as cautiously.

"You ready?" Damon asked Elena.

"What?"

"Think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" Damon questioned the witches as he forcefully pulled Elena closer.

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down." Sheila threatened.

"You'll bring the walls in if I don't. You think I trust you?" Damon said lowly.

"As much as we trust you." Leya snapped glaring at him.

"Enough." Elena interrupted. "All of you. Look he needs leverage, he needs to know that you're not gonna shut the door when he gets inside, I get it. I'll go."

And almost mockingly Damon picked up one of the torches uttering a sarcastic "May I" not waiting for a response as he entered the tomb, Elena in tow.

"Hey you're not going in there." Bonnie snapped as a girl walked down the steps. Anna, Leya presumed.

"You think you can stop me?"

"Bonnie." Sheila warned with a slight shake of her head.

Anna cautiously walked forward grabbing the flash light before she raced in.

"Why did you let her go in?" Bonnie demanded.

"Because she isn't coming out, baby. None of them are." Sheila replied just as fiercely.

"What do you mean they're not coming out?" Leya questioned turning from the entrance of the tomb to face the elder Bennett.

* * *

As Stefan raced down the steps to the entrance to the tomb he expected to see Elena with the three witches, but she wasn't there. The hallow area only contained Bonnie, Shelia and Leya.

"Where's Elena?" He asked panicked.

"Damon took her inside." Leya replied reluctantly playing with the hem of her top nervously.

"Stefan!" Sheila's voice rang out, her hand catching his arm as he tried to go in. "If you go in there you won't come out."

"What did you do?" Stefan asked his eyes flicking to each witch.

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door." Sheila replied.

"What's the seal?"

"Some seals keep vampires from entering, this one keeps them from coming out."

"Elena's human, she can leave. Damon and Katherine can't. Damon can't." Stefan deduced. "You were never planning on breaking the spell were you?"

"I told you, I will protect my own. Elena can get out that's all that matters." Was all Sheila said.

Then there was a bloodcurdling scream and Stefan raced in without a second thought.

"Stefan!" Leya yelled running to the doorway but was block by Sheila.

"You can't just leave him in there, Grams." Bonnie said rushing to Leya side.

"He made his choice." Sheila snapped staring down at the two girls.

"No." Leya said as she walked to the circle to pick the Grimoire up. "Just show me what to do, I'll do it."

"We'll both do it." Bonnie said joining Leya's side.

"We are not strong enough." Sheila stressed. "Even if we were able to bring the seal down there's no grantee that we could get it back up again."

"You said it yourself, many things a fuel a witches power." Bonnie countered. "Help us, or we'll do it alone."

They stood around the book when Elena ran out.

"Elena, Stefan-" Bonnie started but Elena cut her off.

"He's right behind me." She turned around, where Stefan lingered in the doorway. "Stefan, what are you doing?" Elena asked walking closer.

"It's gonna be ok, we'll fix it." Leya voiced.

"What is it?"

"I can't." Stefan said.

"Can't – can't what?"

"The spells still up, we can't get them out; yet." Bonnie said finishing quietly.

"You went in there not knowing if you can come back out?" Elena asked Stefan, as he looked down she got her response. "Oh my god."

"I heard you scream." Stefan explained.

"We can't leave him in there, we promised him both of us."

"I know." Stefan nodded.

"Even if we are able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long." Sheila said, and with that Stefan disappeared back into the tomb.

They stood once more in a circle, holding hands, eyes closed but this time the spell wasn't as easy. Leya didn't feel the same out of body experience as she did with the first spell, this time she had to force the words out of her mouth and struggle to form her lips for the next set of sentences.

She felt the same burst of power she did earlier only this one wasn't warm and soothing, it was searing and painful. Bonnie wavered.

"Bonnie keep going." Sheila encouraged over Leya's laborious chanting.

They rejoined chanting synchronized but seconds later Leya broke off gasping painfully bending over slightly, it was like someone had punched her in the stomach with a red hot iron.

"I can't." She heaved.

"Yes, you can." Sheila encouraged.

And so she re-joined, she didn't want Elena and Stefan to suffer when she could help them. Their chanting came to an end when Stefan, Damon and Elena escaped the tomb. They dropped hands and flames extinguished Leya was exhausted, physically and mentally.

She had never felt exhausted when she used magic, never. But there was something about that magic that took a toll on her and she most definitely didn't want to use it anytime soon.

* * *

Leya left with Bonnie and Sheila back to their house. She wanted to know more about their branch of magic and why it had tired her out so easily. But as they entered the kitchen, Sheila used the counter for support. It was only then did she notice how tired she looked, and apparently so did Bonnie.

"Let me help you." Bonnie said rushing to her Grams side.

"I'm fine. You don't need to coddle me, baby." Sheila replied softly with a grin.

"It was a big spell, Grams I could tell it took a lot on you." Bonnie replied just as softly.

"I'll be fine." Sheila murmured as she walked off. Leya and Bonnie shared a concerned look.

Bonnie picked up her Grams tea. She could see that tonight had taken its toll on her Grams no matter how much she denied it, she was worried.

Bonnie made her way up to her Grams room; she walked in, a small smile on her face. "Here you go Grams." She murmured gently as she made her way to her Grams little night stand. She set the mug of tea down.

Her Grams was positioned down the middle of the bed, both her hands over lapping each other as they rested against her chest. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. Maybe a little too peaceful but Bonnie knew her Grams needed rest. Never again would she let her do such powerful magic like she had done tonight.

Bonnie walked over to the bed, she took the blanket that was at the end of her Grams feet and began pulling it up over her Grams so she wouldn't get cold.

As she pulled it up halfway, Bonnie's eyes rested upon her Grams face. It was then that she had realized the stillness of her Grams. The stiffness.

Her heart began thudding in her ears as her eyes averted to her Grams chest – there was no acquainted rise and fall. Bonnie froze.

"Grams." She whispered softly. Still her Grams laid there, unresponsive.

Bonnie's hand shook her gently as her voice became a little more desperate. "Grams."

She sat down on the bed beside her Grams and shook her again, softly. "Grams wake up." Still there was no response from her grandmother.

Bonnie shook her Grams again as she leaned over her older witch. Her face not far from hers. "Grams." Another shake. Another beat of the young witch's heart.

Her eyes began to sting as they brimmed with tears. "Grams." She repeated again. She refused to believe her Grams could be dead. She couldn't be!

As the tears began free falling down her face Bonnie desperately shouted for the only other person there.

"Leya!" Her hands moved up to her Grams face as she clasped each one on either side of her Grams face. Still, she willed her to wake up.

A chain of sobs parted from the young witches lips as Leya ran up the stairs. She ran into the room, only to stop short at the scene before her.

Bonnie's sobs became more frantic. "She's not breathing…" More tears fell.

She shook her Grams again. "Sh – She's not breathing! Please!" She climbed off the bed. "Wake up!" The tears came fast now, as with each tear she could feel a puncture in her heart. Slowly, it was growing, wider and wider into a hole. It hurt. Still she shook her Grams.

Leya grabbed the phone on the dresser and dialed a number. "Yes –I – I need an ambulance to Oak Street." She stuttered as she spoke down the phone. Her hands were shaking, she had seen death far too many times and Bonnie's reaction was bringing all the pain back.

At this time Bonnie had ran to the other end of the room, grabbing her Grams spell book and rushing back to the bed. She placed it onto the bed.

"It's an emergency... Quick." Leya added on to the operator at the end of the phone as Bonnie began carelessly rummaging through the pages, looking for a spell.

Leya put the phone down and walked up to her friend. Bonnie was shaking aggressively at this point as she kept flicking through pages for the right spell. Leya hesitated as she listen to her friends pleas. "No… No... No!"

"Bonnie…" She said softly as she rested a hand on her back.

"I can fix this!" Was all Bonnie kept repeating as she looked up at her Grams. Her sobs were louder and nanoseconds apart by now, she could hardly breathe.

"Bonnie…" Leya repeated gentler as she took her friend into her arms. Bonnie allowed Leya to hold her, her tears blurred her vision of her Grams, who laid there. Gone.

Knowing there was nothing she would do only made her break down even more.

Leya rested her head upon Bonnie's shoulder as she tried to console her. She was shaking so bad now.


	14. A Few Good Men

_**A FEW GOOD MEN.**_

"She misses you." Leya commented softly into the phone as she stared out her window across to the Gilbert household where Elena sat outside looking forlorn.

It was silent on the other side of the phone before a small voice spoke. "I know."

"What's wrong, Bonnie? "Leya asked, hesitantly adding as an afterthought. "Do you hate her? For what happened to your Grams?"

"No." Bonnie groaned, and then went silent.

"I _hate_ the Salvatore's." Bonnie seethed. "Grams was right," She sniffled. "You were right, we should've said no. We were used and for what, Leya? Katherine wasn't in there, Damon's still here, _vampires_ are still here and my Grams is _dead._"

It was silent again, Leya knew from experience that all Bonnie wanted, no, needed right now was silence and space.

There was another sniffle before Bonnie spoke again, this time her voice didn't shake, it was concise and controlled. "I have to go, my dad's home."

"I'll talk to you later, bye." Leya spoke gently.

"Bye." Bonnie's small voice rang through, and then all Leya heard was the dial tone ringing in her ear as she watched Elena walk into her house with her aunt.

* * *

A few hours later Stefan knocked on her door.

"I'm beginning to think you are the bearer of bad news, Stefan Salvatore." Leya said half teasing before she turned serious. "What happened this time?"

"I'm sorry, Leya." Stefan said as he walked in. "I know you probably don't want to see me right now. Elena said you looked really upset at Bonnie's grandmother's funeral."

"It's okay, I'm fine now. I can't really say much about Bonnie though." Leya said forcing the lump that suddenly appeared down her throat as she watched Stefan look guiltily when she uttered the last sentence.

But Stefan could see through her, no matter the tough façade she put on he could still see the hurt in her green eyes.

"If you wanna talk, just know that I'm here." Stefan said softly, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly.

The lump in her throat swelled and her eyes started to sting. She hadn't once talked about what happened to her, about everything she's seen. Everyone was always so preoccupied with the ongoing war and so was she that she just bottled everything up and tried not to let it out.

She was being weak now, she _hated_ being weak, being pathetic. It reminded her too much of the words Voldemort often spoke to her.

So she swallowed the lump, blinked away her stinging eyes and shoved her emotions down and walked away from Stefan's caring eyes.

"So, are you just gonna stand there or tell me what's happened?"

Stefan sighed disappointingly.

"Jenna found out some things about Elena's birth mother." At the incline of interest of Leya's head Stefan continued. "Elena said her mom's name was Isobel."

"Isobel?" Leya asked shocked. "Her mum's name is Isobel as in Mr. Saltzman's Isobel?"

"Yeah, the same one." Stefan pacing slightly. "I told her about that, what he told us in the classroom after he attacked us."

When Leya widened her eyes he hastily added. "Everything except the fact that he thinks Damon killed his wife."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I talked to Damon." Stefan said as he came to a stop in front of Leya. "He said he doesn't remember but I don't know, he spent a 145 years trying to open the tomb only to find out Katherine wasn't there. He might remember but not right now when he's staggering drunk and high off blood."

"High off blood?" Leya asked a little tensely, her dislike for Damon grew even more after Bonnie's grams died.

"Don't worry about it, the girls will be fine." Stefan reassured her.

"Stefan, if he's hurting people -!"

"Leya, they will be _fine_. They'll wake up and not remember a thing. I know that you're a Witch and you feel obligated to help them but this is the only way Damon can deal." He paused letting it sink in. "A few pints of blood from a couple of girls is a lot better than a massacred town."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"I know, but you know it's true." Stefan replied.

Leya let out a very long frustrated breath. "We should talk to Mr. Saltzman."

"He thinks so too, he called me."

* * *

Leya kicked the small pebble in front of her as she stood beside Stefan in the town square waiting for Mr. Saltzman. She watched it bounce off a nearby park bench and fall flatly onto the ground.

She took a peek at Stefan. It was quiet between them, no words flowed out of their mouths to make interesting conversation, not even about the current situation. It was awkward.

Leya supposed this had something to do with the fact that she hadn't at all opened up to Stefan about her being a Witch, in fact she actually passed it off and ignored his pushing. She was pushing him away, just like she pushed away Hermione and Ron in fifth year.

She had to do something about it.

"Hey, thanks for meeting me." Alaric said interrupting Leya's train of thoughts. "Something's come up."

"Jenna told you." Leya stated, she could tell by his bothered demeanor.

"Yeah."

"So it's true, your wife Isobel is Elena's birth mother." Stefan said sighing. This was exactly what he didn't want, Elena would be pained and even more distraught to know that it was Damon who might have killed her.

"What does Elena know?" Alaric asked.

Letting out a large breath, Stefan asked. "About you wife?"

"About everything, about you, your brother -"

"She knows what I am and she knows that you know about the vampire's." Stefan replied.

"Does she know about Damon and Isobel?"

"No, we couldn't tell her. Not until we were sure." Leya said.

"You said you'd help me. The both of you."

"I asked Damon without saying too much. He doesn't remember." Stefan explained, it wasn't like he could when he was stumbling around the boarding house drunk.

"Ask him again." Alaric pressured.

"Damon's not stable right now." Leya said. "If we push him, he might retaliate and do something rash."

"You know he murdered my wife, or at the very least made a meal out of her. When has he been stable?"

"We're telling you not to push this." Stefan tried to calmly tell him.

"Give me a reason not to."

"Your survival. How's that for a reason? We'll handle it, but for now I need you to let it go." Stefan retorted.

"Is that what you tell Elena? Let it go." Alaric snapped angry that they didn't seem to take his wife's death seriously.

Leya closed her eyes lightly and exhaled through her nose. Bad mistake, insulting a vampire's girlfriend, Leya thought Mr. Saltzman was more intelligent than that, then again people tend do a lot of rash things when given the situation, she would know.

Stefan took an intimidating step forward. "Leave Elena out of this." He said threateningly.

"I need to know what happened. I think you would too."

Stefan took a step back and sighed, he didn't want to admit it but he was right. If he were in Alaric's shoes he was sure he would do anything at this point. He shared a glance with Leya, she agreed.

"I need something more than just your wife's name. A picture, something I could show Damon." Stefan said reluctantly.

Alaric wasted no time and fumbled to get the photo he kept always in his wallet. As he handed it over and watched the two rush off, he couldn't help but feel like things were finally moving forward.

* * *

"Do you… wanna… talk about it?" Leya asked clumsily as she drove to the boarding house, Stefan in the passenger seat beside her.

"About what? The fact that Damon killed Elena's birth mother?"

"No." Leya sighed hesitating. "About me. About the fact that I'm a… you know… Witch."

"I don't know what to say, Leya." Stefan replied drumming his fingers on his leg as he avoided her eyes.

"Just talk to me." Leya said desperately looking back to the road. "I know you feel betrayed, Stefan. That I didn't tell you I was a Witch, even though you told me everything about what you were. And I'm sorry, being betrayed sucks. Trust me, I would know."

"So why didn't you? Why didn't tell me?" Stefan asked looking at her.

"I couldn't, Stefan. Everything I said at Bonnie's was true, my kind we keep ourselves a secret because we don't want to be used. We keep it a secret because muggles are afraid of what they don't know."

"And you didn't tell me because you were running." Stefan said, making Leya look at him in surprise. "Because you _are_ running. I've been alive a 162 years, Leya, I know when someone's running from something."

"I want to tell you." Leya said in barely a whisper. "I do. But I can't. It's a _very_ long story and…. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Well then, how about you tell me about the happy memories? You could start with your friends."

Leya looked over at him, Stefan had an encouraging smile and his eyes twinkled with interest.

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Leya said as they pulled down the road to the boarding house. "I met Ron on the train to school, we hit it off right away and since then he's been like an older brother."

A nostalgic smile tugged at her lips as she continued. "Ron and I weren't friends with Hermione until later, she was bossy when she was younger. But, they are the _best friends_ anyone could ask for. They're more like family to me."

She parked the car.

"Thank you for telling me. I know it's hard but know that you can tell me anything." Stefan said.

"Same goes for you." Leya said quietly with a smile. "I can see it, Stefan. What everyone else can't, just like how you can see mine."

Stefan breathed in deeply as he got out of the car. He underestimated her, he didn't think she could see it, he didn't think anyone could see besides Lexi and maybe Damon. He walked slowly to the door. Maybe he could tell Leya, it would be weight off his shoulders. Then again, he didn't think Leya would tell him much either, there was an air of mystery around her, one that was similar to his.

* * *

"Tickets for the raffle are now on sale. All proceeds benefit the annual Founder's Day Celebration." Mrs. Lockwood said from the stage at The Grill.

"He's already been hit on 35 times, he is total cougar bait." Caroline said boastingly as Leya stood with her, Matt and Elena.

"Impressive." Elena teased.

"More like embarrassing." Matt countered with an awkward chuckle.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Donovan." Caroline said perking up.

Leya turned around to see an older woman walk towards them. Mrs. Donovan who was obviously Matt's mother eyed Caroline critically and ignored her turning to Elena.

"Elena, honey." She greeted warmly.

"Hi, Kelly. How are you doing?" Elena responded affectionately hugging the older woman.

"Some old. Oh, Matty tells me you broke his heart." Mrs. Donovan said with a faux pout.

"Mom." Matt interrupted discomfited, especially since Caroline was standing right next to him.

"Just kidding, calm down." She said eyeing Caroline again before turning to Elena. "He found his rebound girl."

Leya watched as Caroline's smile faded and hurt flashed across her face.

"And who's this?"

"I'm Leya Potter, I just moved here."

"England, huh?" Mrs. Donovan said with an eyebrow raised and an impressed smile. "Should've stayed there, bet it's a lot more impressive than it is here."

Leya didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult that meant to get the hell out of Mystic Falls. So she smiled instead.

"Well, here you go, sweetheart. However many that'll buy." Mrs. Donovan said handing Caroline some money to pay for the tickets she was selling.

"I just hope I don't get bachelor number 3. Dated him in high school. Not impressive, ha. In any way." She said whispering suggestively towards the end. Matt shook his head embarrassed and Elena giggled at the innuendo.

"Very exciting." She said taking the tickets from Caroline as she left.

"She's… interesting." Leya said once Mrs. Donovan was out of ear shot.

"Yeah, you could say that." Matt said.

"Uh, we'll see you guys later?" Elena said to Matt and Caroline as she grabbed hold of Leya's arm.

With a nod from each friend she dragged Leya off to a secluded place. Elena already knew Leya was up to date, since she was with Stefan when he went to visit Mr. Saltzman. It made Elena a little jealous, but she knew Leya wouldn't try and steal Stefan from her or anything.

"I went to visit Trudie Peterson, my mom's friend from high school."

"You did?" Leya asked surprised. Why hadn't anyone told her. "How'd it go?"

"She served me vervain tea, so she obviously knows about vampires." Elena said. "Stefan told me that a vampire might've killed her, do you think so too?"

"I don't know, Elena. We don't have all the facts yet." Leya said neutrally, she knew what happened when you made assumptions, she's done it too many times to count.

"Hey, the raffles starting." Jenna said as she walked over.

And soon enough Jenna, Elena and Leya all sat at a table as Carol Lockwood began to interview the contestants.

"Hoping for a bachelor yourself? Preferably number 4?" Leya asked Jenna slyly.

Jenna scoffed and playfully elbowed the girl next to her. Jenna didn't think she had it in her to make a joke like that, but Leya was already here for at least a month or two now. She supposed Elena had already corrupted her.

"You should've bought a ticket; it's more fun knowing you have a chance." Jenna said back teasingly.

"Ok, A.) All the bachelors are _way _too old for me, and B.) _None_ of them are my type."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." At Leya's confused look Jenna elaborated. "Damon's looking your way, actually more like checking you out."

Leya's lips tugged into a frown as she looked up to see Jenna was right. Damon was looking right at her; it was unnerving how intently he was staring at her.

"And what do you do bachelor number 3?" Carol Lockwood voice rang out in The Grill as she stopped in front of the contestants.

"Yeah, I'm a plumber."

"Well isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers . . . moving on." Mrs. Lockwood said rudely.

Next Mrs. Lockwood walked to stand by Alaric.

"Number 4, Alaric Saltzman. Wow that's quite a mouth full." She commented. "What do you do Alaric?"

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High." Alaric said calmly, glancing around the room.

"Oh, beauty _and_ brains, ladies. This one's a keeper." Carol said winking at the audience. "What do you teach?"

"History."

"History, oh well give us a fact about Mystic Falls… something crazy." She said smiling brightly.

Alaric didn't speak; he only looked over to Damon who was holding his hand up by his ear, acting like he couldn't hear him.

"Uh, well uh. . ." Alaric mumbled unsure of what to say.

"He's probably saving the best stories for his date." She said turning back to the crowd and walking to where Damon stood, "And last but not least, we have Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you."

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card." Damon replied, smirking.

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?" Mrs. Lockwood asked.

Leya saw as Damon's grin widened.

"Oh yeah, LA, New York, and a couple of years ago I was in North Caroline. Near the Duke campus, actually." He said turning to look at Mr. Saltzman. "I think Alaric went to school there? Didn't you Ric? Yeah, except I know your wife did."

"I had a drink with her once. She was- she was a great girl. Did I ever tell you that? Cause she was… delicious." Damon finished as smirking at Alaric.

Leya gasped quietly and looked to Elena to see her nearly in tears.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked Elena concerned.

"I just need some air." Elena said and bolted up from the table and practically ran out of the door.

Leya tried to follow her but she soon lost Elena in the crowd, it was shortly after the raffle ended did Leya find Elena walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey, are you ok?" Leya asked softy as she walked with her.

"Yeah, I just wanna get out of here." She replied lowly and walked to the entrance of The Grill where Stefan was waiting.

"Whoa! Easy there, buy a ticket like everyone else." Damon said smirking at Leya as she bumped into him.

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it into Alaric Saltzman?" Leya snapped.

"What?"

"I don't like you, Damon and you know that. But for some reason I thought that maybe this heartache you're suffering for Katherine might change you into a better person." Leya ranted angry that he so bluntly admitted to killing Isobel not only in front of Mr. Saltzman but in front of Elena. Granted he didn't know Isobel was Elena's birth mother, but she digress.

"Am I missing something here?" Damon asked confused.

"Elena's birth mother? The one that gave her up? Her name was _Isobel_. So go ahead, reminisce about how you killed her. Just know that you lost any chance of Elena befriending you."

Leya said no more and she walked away and out of The Grill. The was commotion as soon as she stepped foot outside, someone was hit by a car. Jesus, and it was Hermione who had repeatedly said that this was a town that flew under the radar, where nothing ever happened.


	15. Let The Right One In

_**LET THE RIGHT ONE IN.**_

The banging of the hammer against the nail matched the pounding in Leya's head to a T. So to say she was pissed off was an understatement especially with the news she was delivered with this morning.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." Damon suggested after pounding nails into wood that covered the now broken window.

"Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, 'Oops sorry.'" Stefan asked his brother sarcastically.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her. She's been trapped in that tomb for over 145 years. Do you really think she's gonna do anything for you when you two are the reason she was there to begin with?" Leya questioned angrily.

"Well, it was more like a helpful exchange of information." Damon explained. "It's not like I have a choice she's... scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back."

"Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process." Elena huffed.

"You don't have to be snarky about it."

"I woke up this morning to learn that all of the vampires have been released from the tomb." Elena snapped back, eyes narrowed. "I've earned snarky."

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon asked her rolling his eyes.

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

Leya smirked amusedly, Elena took the words right out of her mouth.

"Ouch." Damon muttered.

"This isn't being very productive." Stefan interrupted the bickering, stepping forward. "We need to figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah?"

Damon said nothing, instead deciding to leave the room but not before shooting the other three occupants a look.

"I'm sorry, he just makes me so cranky." Elena said wearily as she faced Leya and Stefan.

"Don't worry about it, he makes everybody cranky." Leya sighed as Stefan pulled Elena into a comforting hug.

Leya looked away awkwardly and turned to face the fireplace as she listened to the conversation.

"So what are we gonna do?" Elena asked.

"Damon and I are gonna handle everything."

"What about me? I can't just sit here and do nothing." Elena asked taken aback.

"Me too. Stefan, you know what I can do. I can help." Leya said turning to face him.

"No. That's exactly what you're gonna do because that's what's gonna keep the both of you safe." Stefan told the both of them.

"Which means nothing if you're not safe too." Elena stressed with a pleading look in her eyes.

"What do you mean, Elena?" Leya mumbled irritated at how Stefan was treating her like some porcelain doll when she's faced worse. "He's perfectly safe! He has Damon; the self-serving psychopath on his side."

Stefan chuckled. "See, listen to Leya. I'll be perfectly fine."

"Well that's comforting." Elena grumbled, before looking at Leya. "You ready to go?"

Leya nodded her head and following Elena out, but not before giving Stefan a 'be careful' look.

* * *

Leya took the last bite out of her sandwich as she listen the ringtone of her phone die out and the 'missed call' alert flash on her screen. She swallowed the piece and looked down to see Damon's name reappear on her phone alerting her of yet another call.

As she got up and placed the empty plate in the sink when her phone cutting off its incessant ringing, then there was heavy banging on her front door. It was Damon.

"Ugh, what do you want?"

"You're ignoring me." Damon stated blankly from the other side of the door way.

"Seven missed calls? Yeah, I didn't think I'd have enough patience to listen to your obnoxious voice before punching you in the face, sorry." Leya replied sarcastically.

"Is Stefan here?"

"No. Why would he be?" Leya asked confused, eyebrow raised.

Damon turned around without a word and started to walk down the porch steps and to Elena's house his phone glued to his ear.

"Wait, Damon!" Leya called after him swearing silently as she rushed to grab her coat and followed him to the Gilbert residence.

She walked into Elena's house just as Damon asked Elena if Stefan was there.

"No. Why? Is something wrong?" Elena asked worry etched on her face as she turned briefly to look at Leya.

"He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you or Leya." Damon explained.

Wasting no time Elena quickly called Stefan's phone just to double check.

"It's going straight to voice-mail. Where could he be?"

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking." Damon replied gravely looking at both girls.

* * *

"He's taking too long." Elena said impatiently as she stared out of the car.

"He'll come back, Elena." Leya replied looking out the window.

Elena huffed sliding down in her seat, she hated not knowing if Stefan was ok. She took a peak at Leya sitting next to her, she held her wand loosely in her hand and rolled between her fingers slightly.

"Do you always have your… wand… with you?" Elena asked, slightly struggling with the word. It was so foreign to her, the only wands she knew of were magician wands and those were a far cry to the wand Leya held.

"Yeah."

"What does it feel like? I mean to use magic with a wand?"

"It doesn't really _feel _like anything." Leya replied turning to Elena. "Think of the spells I use like… a really hard Chemistry question. You have to focus, know the background of the spell, the wand movement, pronunciation and eventually you'll get it."

Leya paused, her eyes flicking outside briefly for any sign of Damon.

"I went to Hogwarts to learn to control my magic, so that it wasn't unstable or harmful to not only me but the people around me."

Elena blew out a breath her eyebrows scrunched together. "That sounds really complicated. Did you like it at your school?"

"Yeah." Leya said softly. "It was the first real home I knew of."

Elena nodded silently and picked at her fingers. It was weird, her life was so average and normal before her parents died, then these supernatural things just started to appear left and right. And just when she was thinking that her new friend was one of the normal ones left, she turns out to be a Witch and now there are two species Witches. It was just overwhelming.

"Elena?" Leya asked hesitantly. "Are you ok? With everything? With me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Please don't' think that I don't like you or anything anymore it isn't like that at all." Elena rambled, pausing she continued more controlled. "It's just a lot to take in, and I need a little time."

Leya nodded. She understood, besides what type of friend would she be if she didn't give Elena time to adjust? Leya soon spotted a blurred figure jogging to car in the pouring rain. She got out opening an umbrella Elena joining her side as Damon came up to them.

"What happened? Where is he?" Elena asked panicked.

"They have him. I can't get in."

"Why not?" Leya asked.

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in." Damon explained.

"I can get in." Both girls said at the same time.

"Neither of you are going in there."

"I'm going!" Leya snapped, Stefan was her friend if she left him there to die she would be devastated.

"You're not going in there." Damon persisted staring Leya down.

"Why are they doing this?" Elena questioned restlessly breaking their staring. "What do they want with him?"

"Revenge." Damon said, his eyes flickering with emotion. "They want revenge."

"We have to do something." Leya said determined.

"I know." Damon nodded.

"We can't let them hurt him. We gotta get him out of there." Elena pleaded.

"I know. Elena, I know. But I don't know how to get him out."

A dozen things raced through Leya's mind, she had to help Stefan. Because of his chosen diet he wasn't as strong as the average vampire, he wouldn't be able to hold on for long. And Leya thought she might know of someone who was willing to help them.

"I know who can help us." Leya said breaking the silence and she looked to both Damon and Elena.

And it was with Leya's idea on who would be able to help them that the trio found themselves at Mystic Falls High.

"Well, don't you look… alive." Damon announced as he and Leya intercepted Mr. Saltzman's path down the hallway.

"You can't hurt me."

"Oh, I can hurt you, alright." Damon replied his smirk growing as the memory of Alaric's death – however short it may have been – came to mind.

"Mr. Saltzman. We need your help." Leya said, joined by Elena disrupting the two men who looked like they wanted nothing more than to fight it out right there and then.

They followed Mr. Saltzman silently to his classroom where Damon and Leya left Elena catch Mr. Saltzman up to speed on their current crisis.

"Do you really think he's gonna help?" Damon asked Leya quietly.

"No." Leya whispered back. At the curious tilt of Damon's head she elaborated. "You killed his wife, Damon. There's no way in hell he's gonna help with _you_ around."

"Then why are we here wasting time?"

"Because, his wife was turned into a vampire. Don't you think he would do absolutely anything to find her?" Leya answered hushed, at the recognition in his eyes she added smartly. "Plot line sound familiar?"

"I'm shocked, I didn't think you had it in you." Damon snapped back glaring at the younger girl for her last comment.

"Well then, that goes to show that you don't know anything about me." Leya calmly countered before focusing her attention on Elena and Mr. Saltzman.

"Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you. I would go, but…" Elena trailed off as she finished telling Mr. Saltzman the whole story.

"But your life is valuable." Damon interrupted walking closer to the pair, his gaze shifting to Alaric. "Yours on the other hand is…"

"Stefan told us about your ring." Leya informed Mr. Saltzman.

"What about it?"

"Let me recap… You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss." Alaric told Damon, standing tall and squaring his shoulders.

"Mr. Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan." Elena pleaded, breaking the staring competition between the two men.

"I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem." Alaric regrettably said.

He didn't want to say it, but it was true, it wasn't his problem. The only reason he was in Mystic Falls in the first place was to find answers about the disappearance of his wife's body. And, of course, to kill the perpetrator whose name was in fact Damon.

"That's a shame." Leya said disappointingly. "Because I'm pretty sure the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife."

"You're lying." Alaric accused.

"Is she?" Damon chirped, catching on to what Leya was doing. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

And when Alaric didn't respond, Damon scoffed putting his hands on either girls back and leading them from them room. "Coward. C'mon girls."

"Alright!" Alaric stopped them. "Wait. I'll go."

Damon raised an eyebrow, looking back to the girls Elena had a relieved expression while Leya's smug smile was shot in his direction. Guess he really doesn't know anything about her.

Leya's eyebrows were practically reaching her hairline when Mr. Saltzman came back with his arsenal of weapons.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Damon commented.

Alaric glared at him. "I have you to thank for that."

"What are these?" Elena asked looking at some type of syringe.

"Those are tranquillizer darts filled with vervain."

Leya spared a small glance at Damon as she picked one of the darts up. She was about to shove it into him but he grabbed her hand before she could even come close. He glared at her as she shrugged her shoulders, she had just wanted to see if it really worked.

"Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out." Damon told Alaric taking the vervain dart out of Leya's hand and tossing back onto the table.

"That's you plan?" Leya asked in disbelief. "You're just going to take them all on yourself?"

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that." He smirked. "Hopefully."

And Leya thought _she_ had bad plans.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Alaric asked as Elena picked up a vervain dart.

"I'm going with you guys." Elena stated nonchalantly.

"No. No. No. No. No way." Damon argued.

"You need me. I'll get in. You can distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out."

"You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there." Damon snapped.

"I'm going." Elena said defiantly.

"So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way." Damon explained to Alaric, completely ignoring Elena.

"Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger." Elena snapped.

"Fine, Elena. You can drive the getaway car." Damon rolled his eyes when he heard a soft chuckle from Leya. "You're not going in that house."

"You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand." Elena argued.

"Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it." He rolled his eyes.

"Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?"

"I can't protect you, Elena. I don't know how many vampires there are in there." He told her, snapping his fingers he continued. "That's how long it takes you to get you head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this is will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from...Including Stefan. I know. I get it. I understand."

"If we're gonna go, let's go." Alaric suddenly announced breaking up their disagreement.

* * *

They arrived at the house where Stefan was held captive and stopped far enough from the house where the other vampires wouldn't be able to see or hear them. Damon and Alaric got out of the car, Leya following them.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Elena asked Leya as she climbed out after her.

"Helping."

"If you're helping then I am too." Elena said determined.

"No you're not, Elena." Leya interrupted blocking her as she tried to move past her. "How many times do we have to go through this. Look the only reason Damon's letting me help in the first place is because I'm a Witch, and I can take down just as many vampires as Damon."

"So get back in the car, Elena." Damon said as he walked around to their side listening in on the conversation.

Reluctantly and with a glare directed to the both of them Elena got back in the car. Leya knew that the love Elena had for Stefan was so strong that she would do anything for him, but it wouldn't help if she ended up hurt. Or worse; dead.

Damon, Alaric and Leya started to jog towards the house but concealed themselves behind the trees so they wouldn't be seen.

"So, uh, since when are you a Witch?" Alaric puffed as they paused behind one of the many trees.

"Since I was born apparently." Leya replied a smile tugging at her lips as the memory of Hagrid telling her she was a Witch came to mind. "Forgot to tell you, sorry."

"Ok, enough chit chat." Damon interrupted. "Witchy, you figure out a way to get in the house and get us in through the back, Teacher you stick with me."

"Wait! I thought I was getting you in the house?" Alaric asked confused.

"Plans change." Damon said sparing him a glance. "Besides, I'm pretty sure they would let in a defenseless looking teenager rather than a suspicious, strange looking guy. And anyway, Leya can take care of herself."

Leya looked at Damon surprised by his last statement, it was… dare she say it; sweet. She nodded to the two men before dashing from behind the tree and jogging to the house, while Alaric was mouthing the words 'strange looking guy' to himself. He wasn't strange looking, right?

Leya knocked hard on the door a couple of times and put on a relieved expression as someone opened the door.

"Oh, good, someone's home. Uh, could I use your phone? My car broke down a few miles up the road. This was the first house I saw." Leya lied convincingly.

"Well, lucky you."

"Yeah. Lucky me." Leya smiled flirtatiously. "It's no trouble, is it?"

"Not in the slightest." The vampire replied expressionless as he stepped aside for her to enter.

Leya chuckled awkwardly as she entered the man closing the door behind her. She had to keep a cool head on, any slip ups and she just might end up as lunch.

"Hey, look, I really appreciate it. It's rough out there." Leya said as another vampire came into view.

"Billy, show our visitor where the phone is in the kitchen. And get me something to drink."

"Yeah, sure thing." The other vampire replied and started to walk down the hall.

Leya followed him and turned her head to look into a room. There were a bunch of vampires playing pool who turned to watch her as she walked past.

"Hey, Miss. Gibbons, this girl wants to use your phone." The vampire said to a middle aged woman who looked to be making lunch.

"Oh, sure, honey. It's right there." Miss. Gibbons said in sweet tone gesturing to the opposite side of the kitchen.

Leya walked towards the phone her wand sliding down the sleeve of her jacket before gripping it tightly in her hand. Just as she reached the phone she quickly turned around, the vampire behind her was just about to attack before his limbs snapped to his sides and his body went rigid.

She caught him before he fell flat on his back and took out the stake hidden in the waistband of her jeans under the back of her jacket and plunging it into his heart effectively ending his life. Leya then quickly turned the faucet and blender on .

"What's happening?" Miss. Gibbons asked distant.

"I'm really sorry. But you're gonna need to invite a friend of mine inside." Leya replied leading Miss. Gibbons to the backdoor which was conveniently placed in the kitchen.

Leya opened the door and Damon and Alaric were standing outside. Alaric immediately joined her inside and looked around for any vampires near them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He's not allowed in the house." Miss. Gibbons said when she saw Damon.

"I know that. But you've gotta make exception." Leya pleaded.

"Get her out of the house." Damon said, Leya pushed her out and looked behind her to see if there were any on coming vampires. "Now! Miss. Gibbons, tell me the truth. Are you married?"

"No."

"Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?" Damon questioned further placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No, it's just me."

"No? Good." Damon said pleased, then he broke her neck.

Alaric and Leya turned to look outside when they heard the heavy fall of Miss. Gibbons body. Alaric halted Damon from entering.

"You were supposed to compel her." Alaric whispered angrily.

"It doesn't work that way."

"She's human." Alaric hissed in disbelief.

"And I'm not! So, I don't care. Now, get out of here." Damon growled lowly adding as Alaric started to walk away. "And get rid of the body!"

Damon grabbed Leya's arm and pulled her further into the kitchen, pausing he bent down and dragged the body of the dead vampire Leya killed to the pantry closing the door behind him. Leya was already inside.

A minute later and Leya could hear the blender turn off, as well as the faucet. She slipped Damon the stake she was holding in her other hand and he forcefully pushed open the door hitting the vampire before staking him.

Leya and Damon looked at each other, silence, no one was coming. 'You go to the cellar, I'll meet you there' Damon mouthed, she nodded her head in understanding and took off down to the cellar.

Leya somehow managed to sneak past all the vampires without a single one noticing. She walked silently down the stairs into the cellar and peaked around the edge of the wall. There was a vampire sitting down nodding his head to the music he was listening to. Something moved out of the corner of her eye on her other side and Leya retracted back quickly before taking another peak.

She felt her eyes widen as she saw Elena peaking around the bend. Leya clutched the stake she took from the dead vampire Damon staked. Just when the vampire reached her sight, as he was too preoccupied with the ruckus Elena was making, she stabbed him in the heart.

Leya looked up as the vampire dropped to the floor, dead. Elena had walked in view relieved.

"Are you insane?" Leya questioned angrily.

She didn't have the chance to answer as Damon joined standing next to Leya. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"I had to help! I couldn't just sit in the car and do nothing!" Elena whispered back just as angrily.

"Stop it the both of you!" Leya Interrupted. "We don't have time for this, let's go."

"Elena…" Stefan whispered hoarsely as she walked into the room. "You shouldn't be here."

"She was supposed to stay in the car." Damon said as he walked in Leya in tow.

He stepped over to table and grabbed a wooden stake. He then noticed Harper sitting in the chair tied up with two stakes in his legs. Damon then raised his hand about to stake him.

Leya saw what Damon was about to do and rushed to step in front of the vampire.

"Don't! It's pretty obvious he's not on _their_ side."

"He...Helped me." Stefan whispered to Damon.

"Whatever." Damon said rolling his eyes and turned around, going over to Stefan. "Let's get you down."

"There's vervain... on the ropes." Stefan gasped out when Damon was about to pull down the ropes.

"Elena, pull that."

Elena nodded and started to tug on the ropes that were holding Stefan up. They slowly came undone, and Stefan was about to fall until Damon caught him.

Leya turned to the vampire pinned to the chair and gave him a soft smile before she grasped one of the stakes that was in his leg.

"This is probably going to hurt." She whispered to him softly before she wrenched it from his leg.

The vampire hissed out in pain. She paused for a second before doing his other leg.

"Alright, let's go." Damon said. "Clothes on."

"Can you guys get him to the car?" Damon asked both girls.

"Yeah." Elena answered. "What about you?"

"You rescue, I'll distract. Go!"

They got to the staircase leading to the top of the house but Leya stopped. She couldn't leave Damon by himself.

"Go." Leya urged Elena. "Take Stefan, get to the car."

"Leya, no!" Elena hissed. "You're coming with us!"

"I can't leave Damon by himself, Elena. Don't worry I'll be fine, I can handle myself." Leya reassured her before turning around to find Damon

She walked up the stairs as quietly as she could, and pressed her back to the wall when she heard a voice.

"Turn that down. It's too quiet."

Leya heard a thud.

"Spread out. Now. You two, back of the house. Go. Check out both of the rooms. Cellar, now."

Leya's heart was pounding as she lifted the stake, readying herself. As the vampire turned the corner she slammed the stake into its chest, watching as he fell down the stairs dying.

She walked through the doorway and followed the bangs and grunts. When she saw a vampire go for Damon she gripped her wand tightly and raised it shouting:

"_Carpe Retractum._"

Immediately thick black rope that somehow seemed to be made out of shadows erupted from her wand and coiled itself around the vampire. Leya leaned back a little and with a forceful pull the vampire fell to the floor where Damon grabbed hold of a stake and shoved it into his heart.

She lifted her head back up and locked eyes with an angry Damon.

"What the hell are you _still_ doing here?" Damon growled.

"Apparently I'm saving you. But yeah, no problem Damon! You're very welcome!" Leya replied sarcastically, you would think after saving someone's life they would be just a little bit grateful.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"What is she doing here?" Alaric asked suddenly appearing making Leya and Damon turn around surprised.

"Stay with her, I'm going to find Frederick." Was all Damon said before rushing off to find Frederick.

Leya and Alaric looked up as they heard a noise. Alaric started to fumble with his air gun trying to get another stake in while Leya ran down the hall and wrenched the stake out of the dead vampire.

As she turned around Alaric grunted as a vampire pushed him into the wall then onto the floor.

"_Stupefy!_" She cried and the vampire was blasted off Alaric and into the wall.

He was just about to get up when Leya tossed the stake to Alaric who in turn killed the vampire that attacked him.

Alaric turned to look at Leya in gratitude and wonder at the small display of magic she just performed. She smiled at him but it faded as her eyes rested on the now dead vampire, his recovery from her spell was fast. But then again he was a vampire so she guessed he had more endurance than humans.

"Frederick's gone" Damon panted as he walked into the hallway.

"Let's get out of here." Alaric said.

"I'm gonna kill him." Damon started as they walked out the door.

When they were exiting the house however, they saw more vampires approaching.

"How many of those vervain darts do you have left?" Damon questioned Alaric.

"One."

"Not gonna be enough." Damon observed, turning to Leya. "If there's any time for you to do your freaky little Witch spells, there's really no time like the present."

"First of all they're not _freaky_ and secondly I know a spell but we're going to have to stand back; it's powerful." She told him, she was rigid. She hated the word freak. They retreated back into the house.

"So, what you said to get me to do this, about my wife..." Alaric started, glancing at Leya and Damon. "It was a lie, wasn't it?"

"Yep." Damon replied insensitive, Leya glared at him.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Saltzman. It was the only thing I could think of to get you to help." Leya said. "I didn't think things would get this bad."

"Yeah, well they are. So are you gonna do your spell or not cause as we speak the vampires outside are planning our murders." Damon inputted snarky.

Leya glared at him briefly as she turned to the closed door. She breathed in deeply raising both her hands, the _Cascading Jinx _ was a spell meant for attacking multiple, tight-knit opponents at once. It erupts into an explosion, hitting everything within the rage Leya cast. It was a useful spell Hermione had found when the war was just beginning. She, however was the only one to use it between Ron and Hermione. The spell wasrunning through her mind, when something broke her concentration.

"Stop! What's going on here?" A female voice asked through the door.

When the door opened in came Pearl with Anna.

They both walked inside glancing at the bodies that were lying haphazardly around the house.

"What did you do?" Pearl asked.

"Me?" Damon asked in disbelief. "Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother."

"Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with." Pearl tried to reason with him.

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn how to control them."

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well it did. If I had a good side...Not a way to get on it." Damon said walking out the door, Leya and Alaric following him.

* * *

Leya arrived home safely and for a moment she just stood at her door staring into nothing. She didn't feel bad for killing those vampires, mostly because the ones she killed had probably killed countless of humans.

What bothered her most was that when they met up with Elena and Stefan, something was different. And judging by Elena's bloody wrist and the blood around Stefan's mouth Leya could only presume Elena gave him her blood.

This was bad, Leya knew Stefan made the choice to drink human blood to not only make him feel human but to repress a part of him that he didn't like. And now, that part was about to come out and play.

Her phone rang, it was text from Elena:

_They found Vicki Donovan's body._

_**A/N: **_Well, well, well what awaits Leya? So I really wanted her to do the Jinx I wrote above but… I am super bad at writing action/battle scenes so, sorry. But PLEASE review and tell me what you think, and if you guys have any ideas or just want to chat


	16. Under Control

_**UNDER CONTROL.**_

The front door slammed behind her as Leya walked out of the house that morning. She was tired as hell even though the last few days were reasonably quiet considering the previous couple events. The last few days Leya had been practicing her magic. Refining it, so she wouldn't forget certain spells and perfecting others that she hadn't been able to do before.

Of course, it was tiring. Her magic wasn't just something she could whip out at any moment and perform with perfection. It took time and concentration, but extensively exercising your magical core can tire the body.

But there was still one branch of magic Leya hadn't practiced. A branch she hated to practice because she could never really do it right: Occlumency. It was hard to let go of everything, how could she just let go when everything was so complicated lately? But still, she had to try. Only this time the practicing would be on her terms and no one would forcefully (and at times painfully) enter her mind.

In fact Leya actually had a theory about Occlumency. She thought since she had already kind of practiced it back in England to avoid Voldemort's mental attacks (although she wasn't very determined to learn it back then) she already had some sort of barrier around her mind however weak it was.

A barrier that even vampires and their compulsion wouldn't be able to cross.

Leya dumped her bag in the backseat of her car and slammed the door shut when a loud 'Hey!' was yelled. She ignored it thinking it wasn't for her but when the second 'Hey!' was louder and closer she looked up.

"Hey, uh, I'm John. You must be the new neighbor." The man said holding out his hand with a small smile.

It took Leya a second to respond shaking his hand with a fake smile. "Uh, yeah, yeah. I'm Leya Potter."

There was something creepy about him, whether it was his receding hair line or the deceiving smile, Leya instantly did not like him.

"So what brings you to Mystic Falls?" He asked, seeing Leya's hesitant look he added. "It's just not many people want to move here of all places."

"I don't know, I kinda like here." Leya responded cautiously. "Change of scenery and all that stuff."

"Right. Well, you have a good day." He replied with a cheery smile that was so obviously fake it made her want to cringe watching as he walked away and – and into Elena's house?

Leya walked closer to the Gilbert household and didn't have to wait long before all three Gilberts exited their house like bats outta hell.

She briefly share a smile with Jeremy who had gotten into Jenna's car as Elena walked over to her.

"Hey." Elena greeted with a smile.

"Hey, who's Mr. Creepy?" Leya asked nodding her head towards her house.

"Mr. Creepy is my Uncle John." Elena replied just as Jenna joined them.

"Oh my God, Elena I didn't know, I – I didn't mean to insult-"

"Oh, sweetie don't worry about it." Jenna said butting into the conversation with an amused smile. "Mr. Creepy is in fact the perfect name for him, no one likes John. So I guess it could also be Mr. Asshole."

Leya and Elena laughed as they went their separate ways, Elena with her Aunt and Leya by herself.

The day seemed to pass by in a blur and soon enough Leya returned home from school completely exhausted. Just as her bag hit the couch the doorbell rang, with a tired groan she reluctantly headed to the door and opened it halfway before trying to shut it but Damon's hand stopped the door.

"Really?" He asked amused as Leya put all her weight into trying to close the door.

"A girl can try." She snapped back as she gave up with a sigh. "What do you want?"

"Look, you and I both know Stefan's off the rails and I don't think you're buying his bull about getting better, you're smarter than that." Damon began. "So I think you and I need to team up together and just watch out for Stefan."

With a raised eyebrow Leya responded. "Me, teaming up… with _you_."

"Yeah, I thought the last time we teamed up it went pretty well. Kinda like those combat turtles."

"Ninja." Leya interrupted. "It's ninja turtles."

"Whatever, either way just think of this as you being his best friend trying to help him for the better." Damon continued. "You've already been to the house a couple of times, you know how different he is when he's not on animal blood and I can tell you, it's only gonna get worse."

"Fine." She gave in. "For Stefan's sake only."

"Deal." Damon replied smug. "So, since we have this deal going on don't you think I deserve an invite in?"

"The only time you will ever enter this house, Damon is if I die." Leya replied. "And that will not be happening anytime soon."

Damon opened his mouth, probably to try (and fail) to persuade her into inviting him in when both their phones rang with a new text.

_Can you come over? – Elena_

"You get one from Elena?" Damon asked as Leya went to grab her jacket.

"Yeah, it must be pretty important if she's calling you over too." Leya retorted closing the door behind her and shooting a sarcastic smile Damon's way.

"Ha, ha, ha." Damon replied flatly as they walked the short distance to Elena's. "I'll have you know I can be helpful in tight situations."

"Oh, yes, Damon. Of course that's only after _you _create the situation and while trying to fix it kill a couple of people in the process."

Leya yelped when Damon pinched her lightly just as Elena opened the door.

"Oh, good you're both here." Elena greeted relieved.

"You ask, we come. We're easy like that." Damon replied walking in.

"Speak for yourself." Leya grumbled following him in glaring furiously in his direction.

Elena held a finger up to her lip and pointed in the direction of the kitchen where Jeremy was eating.

"No, Elena, I will not… go to your bedroom with you _and_ Leya." Damon said loudly watching for Jeremy's reaction.

Leya scoffed and walked up to Elena's room leaving her to deal with Damon. She jumped onto Elena's bed leaning against her headboard, she was so tired and she was dreading the fact that she had to force herself to practice Occlumency. But it was a necessary evil, she just had to do.

"Ah, just like I remembered." Damon purred as he walked in the room.

"Stop messing around." Elena grumbled lowly as she closed the door behind her.

Damon picked up Elena's teddy that was next to Leya and hoped onto to the bed much like she did, placing the teddy on his stomach. He smiled cheekily at her before addressing Elena.

"Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founder's Council?"

"What?" Elena asked a little surprised.

"Yep."

"Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart."

Leya noticed a couple of Elena's things were broken and stuffed into the corner of the room. She tapped her foot against Damon's making him look her way and nodded her head in the direction of broken furniture.

"What happened right there?" Damon asked using the teddy's arm to point to the corner.

"Uh… nothing." Elena was lying, it was so obvious Leya couldn't help but give her a deadpanned look.

"Look, Damon, Leya, I called you guys here 'cause I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?"

Leya and Damon shared a look.

"A few days. Give or take." Leya answered, with a little shrug to make it seem like it was nothing.

Which it was not. This was a huge deal and from what Leya saw the few times she's been over at the Salvatore boarding house just like Damon said, Stefan on human blood was not as nice as Stefan on Bambi blood.

"It's been a few days." Elena said looking from Leya to Damon.

"Give then, I don't know. What's the big deal?" Damon replied throwing the teddy bear into Leya's stomach before standing up to walk over to Elena's dresser.

"He's not himself, Damon."

"Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself." Damon replied opening her drawer and picking up a bra with raised eyebrows.

"Please don't make me sorry for asking you." Elena grumbles through gritted teeth snatching the bra back and stuffing it in her drawer.

Damon swiftly snatched a photo that was blue tacked to her mirror and ranted while Elena tried to grab the photo back.

"It is what it is, Elena. The Stefan you know was 'good behavior Stefan', 'reign it in Stefan', 'fight against his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan' but if you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention."

Elena finally manages to take the picture back. "He's not you, not even close."

"Well, he doesn't want to be me. That doesn't mean that deep down that he's not." Damon replied walking up close to her and giving her a look.

Leya watched with raised eyebrows as they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Damon turned to leave without another word. That was very, _very_ strange Leya thought as Elena turned to place her picture back on her mirror.

"I hate this." Elena said as she turned to face Leya. "I hate not being able to help him, it's all I wanna do. I just want to help him get better."

"He will, Elena. But the only time Stefan will get better is if we force him to."

Elena sighed as she sat down on the bed. She hated to admit it but Leya was right and so was Damon but she believed Stefan could get better if he wanted to, he just needed a little help is all. Stefan had always been there for her and now the time comes up where he needs her and she can't there, it's frustrating.

"You know what, this is slightly depressing and I have better things to do than sit around and contemplate Stefan's eating habits. Like grocery shopping, I'm running low on food." Leya began as she got up off the bed.

"I really think you should take your mind off this, Elena, even if it's only for a moment. You mentioned once that you were close to Jeremy, I think maybe now be a good time for a little catch up session."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

And with a smile and quick farewell Leya left to food shop while Elena went to her brother's room.

* * *

Grocery shopping was never fun. When she was younger and Mrs. Figg couldn't take care of her on that particular day Aunt Petunia would reluctantly drag her to the shops. There were rules of course; no talking, no wandering around, no playing and most importantly no asking for any item Leya wanted. Grocery shopping was never fun with Aunt Petunia.

After the war was over, Leya had moved into moved into Sirius' home and the Order of Phoenix old headquarters; Grimmauld Place. There Mrs. Weasley had continuously dropped by with food so Leya never really had to buy any. But now that she was here in Mystic Falls food wasn't just going to mysteriously appear in her fridge and pantry no matter how much she wanted it to. It felt so strange to do something so mundane when everything was going crazy around her. But at the same time it was nice to have a little normalcy.

Leya sighed as she picked up one of the many Greek yogurts and dropped it into her shopping cart. Next to her was a boy not that much older than her, probably the same age muttering to himself.

"Two percent, why does it have to be two percent? Why can't it be low-fat or half cream? Why is there so much milk?"

Leya raised an eyebrow and tried to contain her amused smile. "Uh, do you need any help?"

"What?" He asked turning around surprised.

Leya paused unsure as he stared. She turned her head a fraction behind her to see if he was staring at someone behind her, but there was no one there but her. "Um do you need any help?... Or do you just like staring at milk?"

He looked back at the cartons of milk before turning to her with a sheepish grin. "Uh no…I just...well, you see, I didn't realize that there were more than one kind…" He stuttered, as if he was thinking half a million things when he was talking to her. "My mom asked for two percent but there are like three kinds so…"

"Well, I would go with this one." Leya said picking up one of the three choices. "But only because it looks promising."

"I'll take your word for it." He said chuckling as he placed it in his cart. "Thanks, Leya."

"You know my name?" Leya asked surprised staring at him.

"Uh, yeah. We go to the same school and… well we're sorta in the same English and Chemistry class."

"Oh." Leya paused unsure of what to say.

"Uh, I'm Austin."

Leya smile shyly as he grinned at her.

"I – I should get back to shopping."

"Oh, uh yeah, yeah. Me too. You know I have more dairy products to buy." Austin replied as Leya started to push her cart around him.

"I'll see you at school, I guess?" Leya meant for it to be a statement but it had come out more as a question.

"Definitely." Austin replied. "I mean, uh y - yeah I guess I - I'll see you there."

"Okay." Leya replied simply.

Leya started to push her cart away from the dairy area head down. Just as she was about to turn into another lane she looked up to see Austin staring at her. She smiled turning away as he grinned, looking down she bit her lip in embarrassment. Maybe shopping wasn't that bad after all.

Sometime later as Leya was putting the groceries away there was a knock at her door. She hesitated before walking over, it's was like whenever she wanted a peaceful night someone or something wanted to ruin it.

"Get ready." Were the words Damon greeted her with when she opened the door.

"For what?"

"You're coming with me to the Founder's Day kickoff party." Damon explained.

"Founder's Day kickoff party? Damon, only founding families are invited and in case you haven't notice I'm _not_ a part of the elite founding families."

"Just get ready and wear something pretty, Stefan will be there and we need to keep an eye on him."

"Why is Stefan going to be there in the first place? You know what don't answer that, give me twenty minutes." Leya said as she walked back into her house leaving the door open.

"Fifteen!" Damon shouted at her retreating back.

"Twenty-five!"

And sure enough Leya came back twenty-five minutes later in a simple yet elegant white dress and shoes.

"It took you twenty-five minutes to put that on?" Damon asked annoyed, looking her up and down. Damon did have to hand it to her though twenty-five minutes and she looked good. Really good. Especially since most women he had known over a century took at least an hour to look as good as Leya did in only twenty-five minutes.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Oh god! I shouldn't be here." Stefan stated nervously as the three stood in the entrance of the Founders Hall, classical music flowing from within the rooms.

"Come on, don't be a downer." Damon consoled. "It's a party for the founding families! That would be us. It would be rude to skip it."

"Why is Leya here, then?" Stefan asked looking over to Leya as she looked around with a frown.

"She's my arm candy." Damon replied looking at Leya and smirked.

"And here I thought you liked me for my company." Leya replied sarcastically.

"That as well as your witty remarks, and it also doesn't hurt that you're smoking hot."

"I think I liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody." Stefan said butting in before Damon could try and make a move on Leya who was obviously uncomfortable at his confession.

"Oh, I still do. I just love that they love me." Damon smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, I'm fine." Stefan replied a little too quickly.

"No cravings? No urges? Is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing its job?"

Stefan laughs uncomfortably as Leya looks on concerned.

"We are who we are, Stefan. Nothing's gonna change that."

"Ah! Nothing will make you happier to just see me give up, huh, Damon?"

"Whatever, it's inevitable."

"Well, I'm gonna find Elena." Stefan said shooting a quick smile to Leya as he walked away, Damon half-jokingly saying to his retreating back.

"Don't embarrass me young man!"

Damon then turns to Leya and whispers lowly just in case Stefan might be listening. "Keep an eye on him, will you."

"What about you?"

"I gotta talk to Sherriff Forbes." Damon replies as they go their separate ways.

Leya followed Stefan and quickly became bored out of her mind as she watched Stefan down drink after drink without stopping.

"I think you should slow down a little." Leya announced as she walked up to Stefan.

"Oh, come on, Leya. Live a little, have some fun. You know what I think it's you who needs a drink." Stefan said snapping his fingers to the bartender who with lightning speed placed a drink in front of Leya with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Really?" Leya asked rhetorically with raised eyebrows making Stefan shrug in response with an amused smile.

"Hey!" Elena said as she walked closer.

"Hey, how are you?" Stefan asked enthusiastically kissing her on the cheek.

"Are you drunk?"

"Yes." Leya butted in taking a sip from her drink.

Stefan gave Leya a look turning back to Elena. "Okay, I know it's a little weird but it's really helping me. The alcohol takes the edge off."

"You're totally that drunk high school guy at parties sneaking booze." Elena stated amused.

"I totally am, yeah."

"How worried do I need to be?" Elena asked.

"Oh no! You don't need to be worried. It's just until the cravings go away. Listen, I think we should enjoy it while it lasts. Would you like to dance with me?"

"You hate dancing. I usually have to beg you."

"No, no, no you have to beg the sober me. The drunk me there is no begging necessary."

"There's really no one dancing." Elena said as she looked to the empty dance floor.

"That's because they need something better to dance to. I'll be right back." Stefan says walking over to the DJ.

"Yeah… That's not gonna work. I already tried to bribe the guy with 20 bucks and a date. He said Carol Lockwood has complete control over the music choices." Kelly Donovan said as she slid up to Leya and Elena.

"You'd be surprised what Stefan can accomplish when he puts his mind to it." Leya supplied offhandedly as she and Elena watched him compel the DJ.

And in that moment an upbeat song blared through the speakers making the people wandering around flock the dance floor.

"Thank God!" Kelly exclaimed as she started to dance towards a man who was already on the floor.

Leya's eyes widened as Stefan started to walk towards her a grin plastered across his face. She tried to protest as he grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor but gave up knowing it was inevitable and started going along with it dancing to the song.

After the song ended Leya had gone on her own way and just wandered through the crowd, she thought she might've seen creepy Uncle John join Damon outside on the balcony but thought nothing of it. The only thing that was going through her mind at the moment was home.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." Leya blurted out as she accidently bumped into someone spilling their drink.

"Oh, uh don't worry about it." A familiar voice replied as he turned around to see who the culprit was.

"Austin?" Leya asked surprised as she backed away a little realizing just how close they were standing next to each other. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a part of the founding family." At Leya's raised eyebrow he elaborated. "I'm a Fell."

"Right, of course you are." Leya a muttered softly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Leya replied hastily.

"Um, you look really pretty." Austin said his brown eyes slowly looking her up and down.

"Oh, uh, well you look really pretty too. Oh, I- I mean h - handsome. You look really handsome." Leya stuttered wondering why she was acting really weird when out of nowhere Damon interrupted grabbing her arm.

"Not really sorry to break… whatever this is up but I need to borrow Leya for a moment. Excuse us."

"What are you doing?" Leya snapped as Damon dragged her further and further down the hall away from Austin to a drunk looking Stefan.

"You want to hear the bad news or the really bad news?" Damon asked both Leya and Stefan.

"Actually, I don't want any news, Damon and I'm pretty sure Leya doesn't either with that look on her face."

"Alright, let me rephrase. Do you want to hear how the council is back in vampire mode or how I just killed Uncle John Gilbert?"

"What?" Leya and Stefan asked the latter sobering up at Damon's announcement.

"Great party by the way, huh?"

Damon started to walk off, Leya and Stefan furiously trailing behind him when he got distracted, but Leya caught up to Damon.

"What the _hell_ do you mean you killed Uncle John Gilbert?" Leya hissed irately grabbing onto his arm bringing Damon to a halt.

"I mean exactly that. He's dead, gone, outta our lives _forever_." Damon said exaggeratedly whispering the last part.

Leya was about to respond when she caught sight of John Gilbert, alive and well, color in his cheeks over Damon's shoulder.

"I thought you said you killed John Gilbert?" Leya asked confused, knowing Damon wasn't joking because he rarely made a joke out of killing someone.

Damon scrunched his eyebrows and turned around to see what Leya was staring at so intently when she asked that only to see the very person he had just killed.

"You got to be kidding me."

Damon grabbed her hand leading her to stand beside Alaric where all three listened to Mayor Lockwood's speech.

"Thank you all, thank you very much, thank you. Thank you all for joining us tonight in just a few moments we will officially start the countdown for our upcoming Founder's Day Celebration and it's a very special one this year. The 150th birthday of our own town." Mayor Lockwood said with a smile as he looked over the crowd as everyone clapped.

"And I would like to welcome back one of our town favorite's sons to do the honor of ringing our official charter bell. John Gilbert would you please join me up here?" Everyone clapped once more as John Gilbert walked happily up onto the stage.

Leya was confused as she watched Elena's uncle look around the crowd stopping when his eyes caught Damon.

"One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, look after each other, _protect _each other." John said staring straight at Damon. "It's good to be home."

"Look at his right hand." Damon muttered to Leya and Alaric.

"Whose?"

"Towns favorite's son. Look at his ring."

Leya looked at John as he pulled the rope, ringing the bell. She focused on his hand and saw a ring that looked identical to Alaric's.

"Well, it looks like mine." Alaric told the vampire.

"Yeah and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just come back from the dead five minutes ago." Damon snarled. "Where the hell did you get that ring?"

"Isobel, my wife." Alaric answered, looking down at his ring.

"You don't think…?" Leya murmured suspiciously as she looked at both Damon and Alaric.

"Wait you think John knew Isobel?" Alaric asked skeptically.

"I think John knows a lot of things." Damon responded.

All of their eyes were locked on John.

* * *

The three of them followed John as he started to move after he delivered his speech, Damon jogging slightly to catch him as he walked out the door.

"Going somewhere?"

"I never like to be that last one to leave a party." John replied not slowing his pace. "It's too desperate. Are you going to kill me again or are you gonna let Ms. Potter and Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work."

Leya tensed keeping pace with John staring him in the eye as he looked over to her and Alaric.

"Okay, you obviously know who we are." Alaric said slightly threatened.

"I do." John stopped walking bringing everyone to a halt. "Alaric Saltzman, the high school history teacher with a secret. And let's not forget the newest edition to town, Cattleya Potter you're a bit more complicated to put in a few simple adjectives."

"Sure know a lot for someone who just got to town." Damon said sensing how Alaric and Leya felt threatened.

"More than you can imagine, Damon." John replied walking past the trio to stand before them. "My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you, or either of you…" he said looking between Alaric and Leya. "Or the council knows. So if you were planning on some clever high-speed-snatch-ring-vamp-kill move know that if I die everything I know goes to the council."

Damon shared an uncomfortable look with Leya and Alaric. Unfortunately that clever high-speed-snatch-ring-vamp-kill move was exactly what Damon was planning despite Leya telling him numerous times that they had to be more careful.

John continued. "Including a fascinating little tale of the original Salvatore brothers and their present-day return to Mystic Falls."

"How'd you get that ring?" Alaric butted in cutting through John and Damon's stare down.

"I inherited one. My brother Gray, the other." John explained, holding up his hand the ring shined slightly with the fairy lights. "This was his. And I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel had I known she'd hand it over to another guy."

"So you did know her?"

"Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?"

"You sent her?"

"Guilty." John said smirking. "Why? Did you think someone else sent her? Maybe Katherine Pierce?"

"How do you know about Katherine?" Damon asked tensing.

"How do I know anything, Damon?"

"What do you want?" Leya asked frustrated with the answers he was giving.

"So many questions. It's a pleasure meeting you, Leya, Ric. I've heard so much about you two." John said turning around and walking away without another word.

Leya breathed out, tense. He had to be taken care of, whatever John Gilbert knew about her Leya had to find out. She _needed_ to know who told him and what it was they told him. It was a problem, a major problem practically a global crisis and it had to be taken care of, immediately.

**_A/N:_** So who is Austin, hmm? I guess you'll have to wait and find out ;) But if you want to know how I imagine him you should watch _The __First Time_ I think it came out in 2012 anyway I imagine Austin as Dave, if you haven't watched the movie I highly recommend it, so watch it, now! And as usual review!


	17. Miss Mystic Falls

_**MISS MYSTIC FALLS.**_

"Okay, this week we're gonna set aside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's day. Apparently the community leaders feel it's more important than World War 2 but hey, what do I know?"

Leya barely listened as Alaric began his lecture; she was keeping her eye on the door waiting for when Bonnie would walk through. They had been talking the past few days and Bonnie confessed to avoiding Elena at all costs because she didn't want her to choose between her and Stefan, seeing as it was Stefan and Damon Bonnie blamed for her Grams' death.

Seconds later Bonnie interrupted Alaric apologizing. "Sorry I'm late."

"Well, it looks like we will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home, Bonnie." Alaric said smiling.

Leya turned in her seat to give Bonnie an encouraging smile, which she returned giving a small smile to Elena as well (who sat next to Leya) but it quickly disappeared as soon as she saw Stefan.

Elena and Stefan shared a confused look as Bonnie turned back in her seat and started to listen a little too intently to Alaric. Elena looked to Leya for an answer but all she got was a shrug and an apologetic look.

Class passed by quickly and as everyone stood to leave as the bell rang Bonnie dashed passed everyone and out the door before Elena could even utter the first syllable of her name.

"I'll talk to her." Leya said placing a comforting hand on Elena's shoulder before rushing off after Bonnie.

"Bonnie, wait!" Leya called after Bonnie as she chased her.

Bonnie slowed down enough for her to catch up and tried to distract her right away before Leya had any time to try and convince her to talk to Elena.

"Hey, so um since your magic's different from mine I was wondering maybe we could you know talk about it? Compare, stuff like that?" Bonnie asked rushed.

"Uh, yeah sure." Leya replied taken aback.

"Look, Bonnie, slow down you know as well as I do that you can't run from Elena forever." Leya continued. "You're her best friend, I've only been her friend for a couple of months now and I already know how persistent she is."

"I know, I know…. It's just – I don't want Elena to have to choose between Stefan and me."

"I understand where you're coming from, but don't you think you're hurting her more by ignoring her?" Leya asked rhetorically.

"Bonnie!" Elena called behind them.

The two girls turned around and Leya had just enough time to throw Bonnie an I-told-you-so look as Elena joined them.

"Hey." Bonnie greeted quietly and awkwardly.

"I tried to grab you after class but you already taken off." Elena explained. "How are you? How's your family?"

"We're dealing, it's been hard."

"Everyone here really missed you."

"Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and, honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back."

"I hope you understand why I called… I wanted you to know before you came home."

"I understand why. I just… shouldn't know."

Leya was silent throughout the entire conversation, she felt slightly out of place between the two girls. Truth be told, Leya still considered herself the newbie in the group, she didn't feel like she's completely settled in yet, at least not enough to witness intimate conversations like these.

"I know it's been really hard-" Elena began but was cut off by an excited blond.

"Bonnie!" Caroline squealed pulling her into a hug. "Bonnie! Thank God you're home! I know we talked everyday but I missed you! How are you doing?"

Bonnie smiled at Caroline while Elena watched on upset. If Bonnie had the time to talk to Caroline everyday why couldn't she talk to her?

"Better. Better. You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy."

"Well, I can help with that. And I'll need your help too." Caroline said with a bright smile towards Leya. "Major wardrobe problem. The both of you need to help me pick out the perfect dress for the Founder's court."

"What's the Founder's court?" Leya asked with a confused smile.

"The Founder's court? Did I miss something?" Elena asked intervening.

"The Founder's court!" Caroline said looking at Elena with a 'duh' expression; Leya, Caroline understood she was only here for a couple of months so of course she had never heard of the Founder's court until now but Elena's lived here all her life, how could she forget something as important as the Founder's court. "You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you and I are both on it."

"Oh my god! I signed up for that so long ago." Elena breathed looking at the three girls with surprised.

"So… are you dropping out then?" Caroline asked a hopeful tilt in her voice.

Leya elbowed Caroline slightly giving her a look for having such a hopeful tone. Caroline just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I can't."

"No?" Caroline asked with a slight frown on her lips, looking towards Bonnie and Leya.

"Her mom was the one who wanted her to enter." Bonnie explained.

"Oh." Caroline muttered softly as Leya looked around awkwardly.

* * *

"So what's going on with Stefan? Is he a closet blood junkie?" Leya asked on the phone.

"Yep. Caught him red handed, literally."

"This is bad, Damon."

"You don't think I don't know that." Damon retorted. "With Stefan stealing from blood banks and the council back on vampire bandwagon it's kinda little more than bad."

Leya sighed rolling her eyes at Damon's sarcastic tone. "Look I just found out that Stefan's escorting Elena in the pageant if he is as unstable as you say he is than, even if I really don't want to, I will do something about it."

"Ooh, look at you, protective best friend alert."

"Just do something, Damon." Leya snapped. "Because if Stefan hurts someone-"

"I get it, I get it." Damon interrupted. "Don't worry, I have everything under control. Don't you have some shopping to do to with Blondie?"

"Don't remind me." Leya groaned into the phone before hanging up.

Leya sighed as she looked to the front door, the wards had shifted. Caroline was here to get her to help picking out the best dress for the crowning of Miss Mystic Falls.

Leya liked Caroline, she really did. But shopping wasn't really something she enjoyed that often and she couldn't help but think she would be spending more than an hour or two looking for the perfect dress.

God have mercy, Leya thought as she opened the door with a smile, Caroline on the other side finger ready to press the doorbell.

* * *

"What about this one?" Caroline asked walking out of the dressing room.

Caroline was dressed in a red halter, the top half covered strategically in gems and sequence which slowly lessened towards the bottom of the dress. It was a pretty dress, but after two hours Leya was just about ready to kill herself as all the dresses started to look the same. Leya opened her mouth to say that the dress was ok but she was too slow for Caroline.

"Oh my god, you hate it don't you?" Caroline asked, Leya shook her head 'no'. "No, no you're right. What was I thinking? Red. Ha, red won't win me Miss Mystic."

Leya's eyebrows scrunched in confusion as Caroline walked back into the changing room. She sighed heavily and stood up walking to the closest rack.

"So who's your date if Matt's working?"

"Ugh!" Caroline huffed. "Don't remind me. I can't believe that Matt's boss won't let him off, I mean this is _Miss Mystic Falls_. But whatever, it's in the past. I just have to move on and stick to the date Mrs. Lockwood got me. Even though he is a Fell."

"A Fell?" Leya questioned as she brought out a royal blue floor length dress. It was pretty and Leya was sure what with everything going on that Elena would forget the most important part of being in a pageant; the dress.

Leya handed the dress and her credit card to the cashier as she went back to the numerous amount of dresses displayed.

"Yeah." Caroline's voiced from inside the dressing room. "Austin Fell. I know him, he's sweet, handsome, oh, he's also on the football team so it's not that bad of a choice. I still prefer Matt though."

Leya went quiet as she stared at the dresses. Austin was going to be there, as Caroline's escort. Great, more opportunity for her to humiliate herself.

"Ugh! None of these dresses are right!" Caroline hurled herself out of the changing room lips pursed into a frown as she stood in front of the mirror in an unflattering yellow dress.

Caroline was opened her mouth to complain about how there weren't any good dresses when she spotted the look on Leya face. It was a look she herself had worn many times, which only meant one thing: Leya met a guy.

"So… do you know Austin?" Caroline questioned trying to play it cool as she stood beside Leya.

Leya gave her a look seeing right through her. "We met once or twice."

Caroline squealed jumping up and down slightly. "You like him."

"I do not."

"Oh, yeah sure cause he definitely wasn't the reason why you blushed when I said his name."

Leya was _not _blushing. She was sure of it. She _wasn't_ blushing, was she?

"Perhaps, I'm just overwhelmed by all of these dresses and how long it's taken you to find no dress." Leya deflected handing Caroline a strapless green dress. "Now, will you try this on please. The one you're wearing washes out your complexion."

Caroline hummed in doubt but took the dress without a word to try on. Giving Leya one last look she took herself to the changing room.

Leya let out a stressed breath. There was no way she liked Austin, but she couldn't deny that the way she was acting around him was like Cedric all over again. And that was a road she didn't really want to go down again.

"Oh my gosh! Leya this is the one!" Caroline squealed.

Leya closed her eyes lightly and tilted her head back. Finally.

Once everything was paid for and after a short interrogation as to why Leya was buying a floor length dress, the two girls split ways. Caroline back to her home and Leya to the Gilbert residence. Leya hopped up the steps to the Gilbert residence Elena's dress in arm as she knocked on the door.

"Oh, Leya." Jenna greeted with a warm smile moving to the side to let her in. "Elena's upstairs."

"Thanks, Jenna." Leya replied with a small smile as she walked up the stairs to Elena's room.

"Ugh, I can't get this – why is this so tight?" Elena muttered to herself as she struggled to zip up her dress.

"Having trouble?" Leya opened Elena's the door with a grin, placing the dress on her bed.

"Hey." Elena said chuckling as she turned to her. "Yeah, just a bit."

"That's a pretty dress."

"Thanks." Elena replied turning back to the mirror. It was a beautiful dress, simple but elegant. It was a sleeved, off white color, that hugged the curves and had a slight fishtail train.

"It was my mom's. She wore it for the pageant." Elena continued sighing. "I completely forgot about the pageant with everything going on, which meant I also forgot about the dress. So I thought, why not use my mom's old one. Only thing is, is that it's too small."

"And that's where I come in." Leya supplied, walking over to the bed to pick up the dress.

"No. No, no, no, no… Leya please tell me you didn't buy me a dress."

"Uh, I didn't buy a dress." Leya complied unzipping the cover over the dress and holding it up.

"No, you shouldn't have." Elena said walking closer and lightly grazing her fingers over the blue fabric. "Why?"

"I don't really know." Leya replied awkwardly. "I just thought you might've needed a dress."

Elena sighed, angry but incredibly grateful and touched. There truly was no one like the girl standing in front of her. She couldn't believe that Leya would go out of her way and _buy_ her a dress for the pageant. She couldn't believe she thought of it in the first place, let alone bought it and in her size too.

"Thank you." Elena said sincerely looking at the taller girl. "Really, I would be helpless right now. You saved the day."

"Hmm, wouldn't be the first time." Leya replied jokingly.

"I'll pay you back. How much was it?"

"No, don't worry about it."

"Then I can't accept it." Elena said turning to her. "I'm not gonna accept it unless you tell me how much it was."

"Elena take it, you need a dress and there's one right here."

"Ugh." Elena sighed giving in knowing Leya wouldn't back down. "Has anyone ever told you that you're too selfless for your own good?"

Leya tilted her head to the side in contemplation. "Not really. But it was certainly implied."

* * *

"Well, well, well looks like someone wants to be Miss Mystic Falls too."

"What do you want, Damon?" Leya questioned with an amused smile as she walked into a room at the Lockwood estate.

Her dark red dress clung to her but not too tightly; it flattered her figure and if it was even possible made her eyes stand out more than usual. Leya felt a little uncomfortable since it was a V-neck that went down pretty low, but not to the point where one would consider it slutty.

"Just wondering where you've been all week." Damon replied looking her up and down.

"Caroline's been kidnapping me for makeup and hair and pageant stuff - and would you stop that! It's making me uncomfortable."

Damon shrugged in response. "John Gilbert thinks Pearl stole an artifact from Johnathan senior, senior back in 1864."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but I do know I don't want him to have it."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Leya asked.

"Not too sure yet, but I'll think of something." Damon answered.

"Of course you will." Leya scoffed lightly. Whatever it was would most likely be violent. "Look, I think you should tell Elena about Stefan's problem."

"What? Why?"

"Because, Damon, Elena loves him and he's going to be holding her hand by the time she reaches the end of that way too extravagant staircase." Leya said in a concerned tone. "Don't you think she would want to know whose had she's actually holding and his little extracurricular activities?"

"Ok, fine." Damon caved, quickly regretting it with Leya's smug smile. "But only because Stefan's activities could really inconvenience me, I'll squeal. But why do I have to tell her? Why can't you?"

"Because, she hates you. Therefore she'll accept the news from you a lot better than she would from me." Leya replied in a 'duh' tone before turning around to walk away. She thought she saw a waiter with mini sandwiches and Leya was starving.

"What? That's makes no sense." Damon called out to her back irately. Scoffing he turned around and walked up the stairs wording the news he was about to give Elena in his head.

Leya wondered around as Damon left to tell Elena about Stefan and his newly reacquainted activities. She said a passing hello to Jenna and Jeremy, exchanged a look with Anna and a glare with John Gilbert. She was looking for Bonnie when she saw blonde hair rush down an empty hallway.

It wasn't fair or short enough to be Caroline so it was most likely Amber. The other constant for Miss Mystic Falls and the only one who wasn't a part of the Founding Families.

Leya reached out to grab a flute of champagne from a waiter when a different hand grabbed the same as hers. It was Austin, he smiled grabbing the one next to hers and the waiter left quickly.

"We should stop meeting like this. I'm beginning to think it's less of a coincidence and more on fate."

"I don't believe that much in fate." Leya replied. "And I thought you're not supposed to be drinking. Considering your underage and all."

"Well I could say the same for you." Austin replied rebelliously taking a sip of champagne.

"Touché."

"Plus I need this. I'm actually really nervous, but that's a secret so you'll have to keep it or… well I'll have to kill you." Austin said regrettably shrugging his shoulders, his lips quirking into a smile.

"Is that so?" Leya asked amused.

"Yep."

"Then I'll take it to my grave." Leya paused before continuing. "I thought you were on the football team, aren't you supposed to not be nervous of anything?"

Austin's eyebrow quirked. "Yeah well that's a myth. And besides, football I can do, dancing? Not so much."

"Well it looks like you'll have to tap into that courage that you hold while playing cause it looks like everything is about to start."

"Ladies and Gentlemen please gather around. Escorts would you kindly move towards the staircase." Mayor Lockwood announced loudly.

Austin looked to Leya smiling nervously as he put his now empty flute on a nearby table and went to join the other escorts. Leya couldn't help that the faintest of smiles was still on her face as she stood near the staircase waiting for Caroline and Elena to descend.

"Who was that?" Leya's smile immediately disappeared with Damon's presence.

"No one."

"Hmm, he didn't look like no one to me."

"Yeah, well I don't really care what you think, Damon." Leya snapped turning to him.

They glared at each other ignoring Mayor Lockwood as he announced the names of the contestants and their escorts. Leya scoffed turning back to watch as Tina Fell who was before Caroline was called. She looked over to the escorts and saw Austin but Stefan who was supposed to be behind him wasn't there.

"Where's Stefan?" Leya asked worriedly turning to Damon.

"I don't know." Damon replied eyebrows furrowed.

"Did you tell Elena about Stefan?"

"Yeah, right before Stefan walked in."

"What?" Leya hissed. "You're joking. Damon he's probably somewhere else freaking out that Elena knows now."

"What? You told me to tell her." Damon replied defensively.

"Yes, but Stefan wasn't supposed to know that she knew. Merlin! Do you guys ever think?"

"Miss Caroline Forbes escorted by Mr. Austin Fell." Mayor Lockwood announced right beside her.

Leya clapped her hands politely smiling at Caroline as she descended down the stairs her green dress making her glow.

"Miss Elena Gilbert escorted by Mr. Stefan Salvatore."

"What are you doing, Damon?" Leya asked turning to him. "Step in for Stefan."

Without hesitation Damon rushed to the bottom of the stairs as Elena walked down taking his hand confused and nervous.

Leya looked around for any signs of Stefan knowing deep down that he wouldn't be there. She placed her drink down and slipped away from the crowd and out the door. That Amber girl was missing too.

* * *

"Ouch!" Leya yelped as another branch caught her skin ripping it open.

She sighed angrily and continued walking. Stefan was out of control and Amber was missing usually, one plus one would mean the obvious: Stefan had taken Amber. Leya had darted into the forest weaving in-between trees and tripping over branches as she looked for the both of them.

It was perfect. Secluded and far away from the pageant where no one would hear Amber if she screamed.

Leya's head darted up as she heard heavy breathing and feet pounding on the ground coming towards her. She picked up her speed running as fast as she could in heels and banged smack into Amber. She screamed jolting away.

"Hey, hey it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." Leya soothed holding the girl firmly.

"Please, please you have to help me, this guy he's crazy or something." Amber was shaking really bad and blood was pouring out of her neck.

"Ok, here's what you're going to do." Leya said firmly, continuing when Amber nodded her head. "Run. Ok, run as fast as you can I'll hold him off, just get away from here." Amber nodded her head and when Leya let go ran past her at full speed.

Leya breathed in deeply looking around trying to spot Stefan. She knew he was there, probably pissed that she let his meal go. It was considerably darker now, harder to see but that didn't mean her reflexes were brought down. She turned around wand in hand as Stefan rushed past her back brushing it slightly.

"We can do this the easy way for the hard way, Stefan."

His laughter seemed to echo eerily around her.

"_Stupefy._" Leya yelled turning around. Stefan was knocked back into the ground losing his breath for a moment. He stood up just as fast letting out an animalistic growl.

"I don't want to hurt you, Stefan." Leya warned raising her wand higher. "But I will if I have to."

He let out another growl flashing his fangs as he launched himself at her.

* * *

"Have you seen Leya? I've been looking for her everywhere?" Elena asked Damon worried.

"No." Damon replied solemnly. "Elena, there were signs of struggle in the upstairs bathroom and there's a bit of blood. I also found that girl Amber covered in blood. Stefan bit her, she said Leya found her and told her to get help luckily I was able to compel her before Sherriff Forbes arrived."

"Oh my God! What about Leya? He wouldn't hurt her, he won't!"

"Let's just find him, ok? Let's get your coat, come on."

As they rushed off Bonnie who was listening in, followed close behind, she wouldn't let anything happen to Leya. She just lost her Grams and she would be damned if anything happened to probably the only other person in town who understood her in ways Elena and Caroline would never be able to.

"Stefan!" Elena called out in horror.

Stefan's head raised at Elena's shout, his mouth was still a bloody mess from Amber, but at the same time not all of the blood was hers. Leya stood in front of him panting slightly, several bites on her arms and neck. She favored her left side as she still stood strong holding her wand.

"Oh my God." Elena gasped raising a hand to her mouth in shock taking a step back.

Stefan slowly stood up. Leya had just brought him down again, all the wounds she had inflicted healed immediately but the blood was still there. She had put up a hard fight, not backing down even when she had lost her wand briefly. Stefan thought he had her more than once, but she fought hard.

"Stefan, come on, get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through it man." Damon calmly says as he walked closer to his baby brother.

Stefan caught Damon and threw him against a tree. Damon grunted in pain before standing up.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena yells horrified hoping to snap him out of his stupor.

All of a sudden Stefan's screaming clutching onto his head. Damon and Elena turn around to see Bonnie behind them walking closer muttering a spell eyes solely focused on Stefan, stopping only when she sees Leya nod to stop.

Stefan looks down at Leya realization appearing on his face, all the bites, the blood, and the broken bones. The spell had knocked him back to his senses, he didn't mean for this to happen, he didn't mean for his bloodlust to take control. Stefan looked up to Elena, then to Damon and Bonnie, apology written in his eyes. He couldn't even face Leya.

"It's okay, Stefan-." Damon told him, just as he was about to walk forward Stefan backtracked and blurred into the trees.

* * *

"I'm really sorry Sherriff Forbes, but I don't remember anything." Leya said to the mother of her blonde haired friend the most clueless expression she could create painted on her face.

Her voice was scratchy and the bite wounds Stefan inflicted on her were hot and itchy. The blood had caked and dried, staining her skin and dress.

"It's ok. You're safe, that's all that matters." Sherriff Forbes replied before standing up to talk to Damon.

The EMT's finally approved her stable and ready to leave and all Leya wanted to do was go home, heal her wounds and sleep but Damon stepped in her way.

"What do you want?" She questioned pulling her jacket closer to her.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, Damon, I've had a lot worse trust me." Leya replied shooting him a confused look. "You know, for a second there you sounded a little concerned."

"Me. Concerned. For you." Damon scoffed, smiling slightly. "Never."

"Good night, Damon."

"I'm gonna take him out tonight." Damon said as she started to walk away. "Keep him locked up until he's back to his old boring, brooding, Bambi drinking self."

"He may get back to normal for now, Damon." Leya pauses but doesn't turn around. "But that side of him will never go away, you can repress it but you can't destroy it."

_**A/N: **_So this is the last chapter I stopped at before doing this rewrite so the next one will be brand new and fresh, so review if you guys have any idea's or anything. Also tell me what you guys think of Austin, I would really like to know considering he's an oc.


	18. Blood Brothers

_**BLOOD BROTHERS.**_

The sides of her neck felt as smooth as it had been the days before Stefan had bitten her, her arms were healed and her broken ribs mended. Any evidence that she had gotten into a violent fight with Stefan was gone. Leya's fingers lightly trailed across would be healing wounds had it not been for magic to speed up the process.

Ever since the crowning of Miss Mystic Falls, which Caroline had won (much to her delight); Stefan had been locked up in the Salvatore cellar with the help of Elena where he was currently on detox from human blood. Elena had been sleeping over at the Salvatore boarding house almost every day for a week now. Of course she couldn't really tell Jenna that, so instead she had swapped the Salvatore name for hers, and now Leya had to drive to the Salvatore's to pick Elena up and drop her back at home, like a chauffeur.

Leya walked to a nearby table and picked up an antique circular object while she waited for Elena. It was most likely the object which Pearl had given Damon.

Damon suddenly appeared next to her snatching the object from her hands. Leya rolled her eyes and sighed asking.

"Did you ever figure out what that is?"

"Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work." Damon replied twisting it in-between his fingers.

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" Elena asked curiously from behind them as she gathered her things.

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch. That Johnathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoken to your uncle lately?"

Elena sighed at the topic of her uncle. "I've been avoiding him, actually. That and I've been here most nights."

"So you'll be here again tonight?"

"Is that a problem?" Elena retorted eyebrows raised.

"Yes. You're a complete nuisance."

"Heh." Elena laughed sarcastically. "See you later. C'mon Leya we should get going."

"Yeah, Leya." Damon mocked. "Get going."

Leya glared at him and clenched her jaw following Elena. Lately she's been beginning to feel like a side-kick, someone to push and pull, someone to use, like a toy and whoever had her next would scream '_mine_'. And she was not liking it.

The drive to Elena's house was silent. The girl herself was too consumed in her thoughts of Stefan while Leya was wondering why on earth she acting like a chauffeur. After dropping Elena off Leya started to drive with no direction in mind. Of course she wouldn't go nowhere without having a purpose, no, something was calling her she could feel it.

Magic was calling her, and she would follow.

Leya steadily went into a trance and by the time she to snap back to reality she was parked on the side of a deserted road, woodland surrounding both sides. She got out of the car and breathed in the fresh air, she was alone. Leya looked to her right and into the dense woods of Mystic Falls, whatever was calling her wanted her to walk further in.

She was being challenged; whoever was calling out to her was challenging her, what for, she didn't know. Without hesitation Leya started to walk into the woods, she wasn't even remotely scared. The only wooded area that would be able to scare her was the Forbidden Forest and that was only because you never knew what would be lurking just around the corner.

Leya walked for quite some time until she stood in an open field. This was where the magic was telling her to stop. Everything around her seemed lusher than the rest of the woods. The grass was greener, thicker; the flowers brighter, even the air seemed lighter. It was like magic thrived here, Leya looked further beyond some trees where what looked to be the outline of a house resided.

"I didn't think you'd find me." A voice spoke from behind her awed. Leya turned around to see Bonnie start to walk closer to her. "Grams said you come if I called, but I didn't think it would actually work."

"Where are we?" Leya asked slightly cautious.

"I don't really know, just outside of town I think. My Grams used to bring me here, tell me about Witch stuff." Bonnie replied with a faint sad smile.

Leya raised an eyebrow. "Is this the part where you say that you lied about being my friend and try to hack me to death?"

Bonnie chuckled at Leya's humor. "No. I just wanted to talk."

"What about?" Leya asked nonchalantly walking around Bonnie. She had a feeling that this would take a while.

"I don't know. Magic?"

"Well, what do you want to know?"

Bonnie hesitated before speaking. "Before Grams… uh, before she… died. She said that you were powerful. That you were someone who had faced a lot of hardships growing up and that you and your magic were to be taken seriously." Bonnie paused before asking. "What did she mean?"

Leya sighed looking elsewhere. Of course Sheila Bennett would tell her granddaughter that. She wasn't stupid; she could see the way the elder Bennett had looked at her when she entered her home. Her face may have been blank but her eyes said a thousand words.

Leya was powerful. Powerful enough to take care of her granddaughter, powerful enough to keep the vampires away from her and most importantly powerful enough to keep her from getting killed whether it is by someone else's hand or her own. Leya was being used. This time she was smart enough to recognize when she was being used. And lately she had been used quite a fair amount of times.

Leya thought that with moving to Mystic Falls she could be free of responsibility. Free to do whatever she wanted and not have to worry about looking over her shoulder every few minutes expecting Bellatrix to come out of nowhere and screech: 'It's your turn now, filthy half-blood. ' then shout the all too familiar words of the Killing Curse. But she was wrong.

She looked over her shoulder now expecting vampires. She had stuck herself in so deep with the vampires that she was now their go to Witch when something needed done. It wasn't fair; she had been given the short end of the stick with Voldemort and now it was vampires. Then again she had also allowed herself to take this path, she could've easily avoided everything but she cared too much. She's always cared too much.

"Leya?" Bonnie asked concerned at her silence.

Leya inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly. She wouldn't be used, not anymore.

"Sorry, I spaced out." Leya chuckled shaking her head slightly. "What you're Grams meant was that my kind can endure a hell of a lot more than your kind can. We have magic inside of us that solely belong to us, of course how powerful you are depends you as a person. Your kind, however, _borrows_ magic from the earth and the moon."

Bonnie nodded her head slowly taking everything in. She had heard all of this from her Grams before, but hearing Leya say it made it different somehow. Bonnie looked at the girl in front of her, she could almost see what her Grams meant. Leya may be youthful but her eyes, her eyes told a million stories. They looked at her softly and kindly but there a hard glint to it, a glint she had seen her own father wear when he would talk about how he was in the army when he was younger.

"That was how she died, right?" Bonnie asked quietly her voice barely making a sound. "Grams. She borrowed too much magic."

Leya inhaled deeply looking at Bonnie; she wasn't surprised that the question came up so soon. She knew there was another reason as to why Bonnie had called out to her. Leya also knew that her next sentence would possibly break her, the wound of her beloved lost one was still much too fresh and Leya was sure she was about to probe it and make it bleed. But it had to be done.

It was a request, Leya now realized. The elder Bennett had told Bonnie about her to guide her from making wrong decisions. She had wanted Leya to tell Bonnie the truth, the hard cold truth not the sugar coated one. And Leya was sure Bonnie would hate her after hearing the truth.

"Your Grams, Bonnie, died because she overexerted herself. Because she borrowed magic that wasn't hers." Leya confirmed pausing before continuing. "That night, when we opened the tomb I was using my magic but I was using it for your kind of spell. So my magic extended only to a certain point. Your Grams tapped into my magic and used it to help her and that was her downfall."

Bonnie was starting to find it hard to breath, she didn't really understand but she got the gist of it. Tears started to slowly slip down Bonnie's face, her lips started to tremble slightly. "What do you mean? I – I don't – How?"

"We are both from a different species of Witches, Bonnie. Our kind don't mix for a reason, should we get greedy and try to use each other's magic, it can be dangerous."

Leya was silent for a bit as Bonnie took in what she said. The birds were singing around them, their tune sad. It was as if they could feel Bonnie's pain.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie cried out. "This is my fault, I was too weak to do the spell and she had to borrow your magic to make up for my part didn't she? She died because of me."

"No. No, no, no, Bonnie." Leya soothed pulling the girl into a hug. "It isn't even close to your fault. If anything it's my fault. She borrowed _my magic_ after all."

Bonnie sniffled crying still, time felt like it was put on pause as she slowly calmed and started to think with a more rational mind. It wasn't Leya's fault, but it also wasn't hers she was sure of it. Everything started with Damon and Stefan, and her Grams died because of Damon and Stefan. Because of vampires she no longer had her Grams to fall back on when her dad was away, she no longer had someone tell her crazy ideas about magic that she never used to believe before. She had lost the only mother figure she had in life because of vampires.

By the time Bonnie had fully calmed down the sun was close to setting. They walked together silently back to Leya's car. Bonnie informed her quietly that she had her own car parked a little further down. Leya didn't know how she missed it, but she guessed she was too focused on who was calling her.

"Your Grams was a strong woman _and _Witch, Bonnie." Leya whispered quietly as they came to a stop. "But the magic was just stronger than her body could handle."

"Thank you." Bonnie replied her voice hoarse. "For being here, I needed answers and you gave them. So, thank you."

Leya watched quietly as Bonnie got into her car and started to drive away. Not once did she look back.

* * *

Leya exhaled gripping the steering wheel of her car as she looked straight ahead. The car wasn't moving and Bonnie had left a couple of minutes ago but her broken-hearted expression was still etched into her mind. It was an expression Leya was all too familiar with. Families and friends had worn them days; months after the war had ended. In particular one of the most heartbreaking expressions was when she herself had told the Creevey family that Colin had passed fighting in the war; his mother had let out the most awful howl of pain for her lost child that had reminded Leya of her own mother's cry for her before she died. The shrill ringing of her phone broke her out of her daydreaming and Leya answered it with shaky hands.

"Hello?" She greeted unsure of who was calling her since she didn't recognize the number.

"Hey, Leya. It's Alaric Saltzman."

"Oh, uh, hello. What's up? Actually how did you get this number?" Leya asked confused as she rubbed her forehead as if she was trying to remove the bad memories.

"Um, that's a mystery. Are you ok? You sound a little… I can call another time?" Alaric stated but it came out as more of a question concerned at her shaky voice.

"No, no it's ok. I'm fine. Was there something you wanted?"

"Yeah, actually I just wanted to tell you I've, uh, been doing some digging on Elena's uncle."

Leya sat up straighter and asked curiously. "What kind of digging?"

"I've got an old friend from Duke. Who studied criminology when we were there together? Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger."

"Well, did he find anything?"

"John just started recently getting calls from a new number. And I had my friend run a geotrack. Got the address. It's...It's an apartment in Grove Hill."

Leya's eyebrows furrowed as she closed her eyes lightly trying to map out the area in her head. "Grove Hill, that's not too far from here, is it?"

"No, it isn't." Alaric replied, hesitantly adding. "Look, I'm checking out the place with Damon, do you want to come with us? I'm only asking because, well, John knew about you and I have a feeling that he wasn't supposed to."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Leya mumbled into her phone. The news of John Gilbert knowing that she was a Witch was very distressing for her. "Could you maybe text me the address and I'll meet you there?"

"Yeah, sure no problem."

They hung up and seconds later Leya's phone rang again. This time it held the address of whoever John Gilbert was keeping in contact with.

The drive to Grove Hill was short, Leya managed to get there before Damon and Alaric so she just waited outside leaning against her car. She thought of multiple scenarios as to how John Gilbert of all people found out about her, but each one seemed as impossible as the next. It just didn't make any sense, how could he know? He was just a Muggle from a small town in practically the middle of nowhere. Leya was sure he had never even left the country before so he couldn't have known that there were even another species of Witches out there. Which only left one other possibility; someone had told him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon's voice interrupted her thoughts as she turned her head slightly to see Damon and Alaric walk up to her.

"As always it's good to see you to, Damon." Leya sarcastically replied not answering his question.

"You told her?" Damon asked Alaric ignoring Leya.

"She had a reason to know, Damon."

"Whatever, where's the house?" Damon muttered looking around the darkened street.

"This is the one here." Alaric said taking lead Damon and Leya followed behind him as they walked up to one of the houses. "The records show it was paid three months in advance."

Damon groaned pulling a face as they reached the door of the house. "This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in."

Damon knocked on the door as Alaric turned to him interested. "Yeah, how does that work? You always have to be invited in?"

"By the owner or the person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kinda gotta play it by ear."

"Can we not kill anyone tonight, please?" Leya said watching Damon warily as he started to turn the doorknob.

"Are you saying Alaric just brought me along for my company?" With a smirk directed her way the door opened with a groan. Leya and Alaric walked in their eyes looking for any sign of movement. Leya's wand was already in hand.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home."

Damon cautiously placed his foot above the entry to the doorway shaking it a little. With no sign of a mysterious force keeping him out it he stepped inside joining Leya and Alaric.

"No permanent resident, apparently." Damon muttered as he closed the door behind him.

The three walked down the hallway eyes watching every corner. It was a small house the living room dining room and kitchen had been merged into one. Leya walked closer to the living room and looked around. It didn't really look like anyone lived in the house; it had the bare minimum and nothing more.

"Uh, guys, we have company."

Leya turned around as she heard Alaric grunt as he was pushed up against the wall. Alaric stabbed the vampire with wooden knuckles and he fell to the floor in pain. Leya walked to Alaric's side wand raised as Damon strolled towards them pushing the vampire back down as he tried to attack again.

"Ok, children, that's enough." Damon calmly said walking closer to the vampire on the floor. "I know you."

"Damon?" The vampire asked surprised standing up.

"Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb."

"Yes, sir." Henry looked confused as he looked between Damon and his companions. "What are you doing here?"

Leya could barely contain her smile as Damon started to babble some extravagant lie about why they were there. He led Henry into the kitchen, Leya and Alaric following close behind. Henry ate everything up, he was very gullible. Leya smiled kindly when he looked her way, she could see herself in him. Henry believed and trusted John wholeheartedly no questions asked, she was like that once.

"So how do you know John?"

"Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend. How do you know him?" Damon lied asking him the question they were all wondering.

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out."

"Helping you out how?" Alaric asked suspicious.

"Adapting. It's a whole new world… cars, computers, . There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place."

"So, do you live here alone or is there someone else here?" Alaric asked his eyes narrowing as he glared at the vampire.

Leya sighed before speaking up; honestly did anyone have any tact? "Excuse his passive-aggressiveness it was his way asking, uh, do you know a woman named Isobel?"

"Uh, no. No I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes… how to use a microwave, separate my whites." Henry replied enthusiastically, he really looked up to John. It was sad that Leya knew John was only using him; Henry wasn't bad, if anything Leya could say he was practically another Stefan. Well, before the blood craze.

"What else do you do for him?"

"I help keep an eye on things… You know, with the others."

"The others?" Leya asked her posture becoming tense.

"From the tomb." Henry replied as if they had already known. "They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge."

"What does John want with them?"

"He's just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble."

Damon scoffed sarcastically adding. "Well, that's John. Heh, he's such a do-gooder."

Someone's phone started to ring and Henry patted down his pockets before reaching in to pull out a phone.

"That's John now." Henry said amazed.

"Oh. Hey, let me talk to him." Damon said rushing up and snatching the phone out of Henry's hand before he had the chance to reply.

"Are you gonna answer that?" Henry asked wary as Damon held the phone as it continued to ring.

"Am I gonna… answer that?" Damon echoed looking to Alaric. Alaric shook his head no.

Leya sighed closing her eyes lightly as the phone continued to ring. Henry was going to die. There was no way she could help him either, they already revealed themselves to him and they couldn't have John finding out. They needed the upper hand. By the time Leya opened her eyes Alaric stood behind Henry a stake lodged firmly into his chest.

"_Let's not kill anyone tonight._" Damon said turning to Leya. "Guess that didn't work out as well as well as you thought."

* * *

"Find anything yet?" Damon asked as Leya and Alaric walked back into the living.

"Nothing."

"I looked everywhere." Alaric sighed exhausted. "This place is… the place is clean."

"Well, I found this behind the blood in the fridge." Damon said tossing a beer bottle to Alaric who caught it gratefully taking large sips.

"Oh, man. This was a real dead-end." Alaric said more to himself than his companions.

"It literary was." Leya said her eyes flicking briefly towards the corpse of Henry. "Look, I wouldn't beat myself up over it. We didn't really know what we were going to find were we. I mean you couldn't exactly expect Isobel with a cigar and slippers."

"I know but…" Alaric exhaled pained taking another large sip of alcohol. "I – I gotta stop this. I can't keep searching for her."

"Really? After only 2 years?" Damon asked sarcastically smirking. "That's actually… moderately healthy."

"What are you going on? 146?" Alaric snapped.

"Well, I figure the 200 mark is probably a good stopping point."

"I mean, no answer is enough. I keep thinking I wanna know why, when, you know? The precise moment when my wife decided life with me wasn't enough."

Leya quietly watched as Alaric stared off into nothing. She would want to know too, Leya couldn't imagine not being able to live knowing that the person she loves had decided they wanted more than what she gave.

"She charmed me." Damon spoke softly. "Your wife Isobel. She talked of good game, man. She was smart. She had this excitement in her eyes. I probably should've known there was something different about her. Some tie to Katherine."

Leya sighed rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe he still held Katherine on the highest pedestal after everything she's done to him.

"There had to be some reason I didn't kill her."

"That's enough, Damon!" Alaric snapped. "I don't want to hear anymore. I – I just don't want to waste any more of my life searching for answers that I really don't want. I'm through with Isobel. I… I'm done with all of this. Yeah."

Leya watched as Alaric stood up and left without another word. She didn't try to stop him or console him; she knew he just wanted to be alone.

"You know…" Damon said breaking the silence. "I think we just witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis."

Leya scoffed looking at him. "You're unbelievable you know that? You could be a little more sensitive, Damon. You of all people should know what it feels like."

Damon cleared his throat and tried to change the subject. The last thing he wanted to do was bring up the topic of Katherine with Leya. "I'm surprised you haven't seen Stefan yet."

Leya raised an eyebrow at Damon's statement. Of all the topics he could've changed it to. "I figured he was being coddled enough with Elena around."

"Aww, come on. That's not a good reason." Damon smirked at her. "You're scared of him aren't you?"

Leya couldn't help but let out a laugh as she replied sarcastically. "Oh yes, Damon. I'm terrified of Stefan; I get chills just being in the same house as him."

"Ok. If you're not scared of him why haven't you seen him?"

"Because, Damon he's not ready to face me. Now that he's back to normal all that guilt, it's crippling." Leya said simply. "I understand why he did what he did. He has no control over himself when he gets like that and I understand and I forgive him."

Damon said nothing and just looked down at the floor. He couldn't fathom why on earth that the girl in front of him forgave Stefan so easily. Especially when he hurt her, usually the girl would run from fear and hate the guy who dared lay a hand on them, let alone teeth. When he looked up Leya was gone. He heard her car start outside and within seconds he was sitting next her.

"Jesus!" Leya proclaimed loudly jumping slightly. "You could've asked if you wanted a ride home."

"You should tell him." Damon said softly as she started to drive. "Stefan, you should tell him you forgive him. He hasn't been eating and Elena's getting annoying."

"You care about him, don't you? You try to hide it but you care about him." Leya looked over to Damon briefly; he was looking out the window. "You know it doesn't really help that you try and make his life a misery."

"You don't even know what happened between me and Stefan back in 1864 so I don't really think you have a right to judge." Damon snapped turning to her fury in his eyes.

"Then tell me."

_Damon was sitting by the river; he could feel death inching closer as the seconds ticked by. Soon, he would be with Katherine again._

_He turned his head when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Blue eyes widened when he saw Stefan approaching with a young girl._

"_What are you doing?" Damon exclaimed. "Who is that?"_

"_I brought her for you. She's a gift." Stefan told his brother with a smirk, before turning and looking into the girl's eyes, compelling her. "Have a seat, please."_

_The girl did as she was told and sat down next to Damon, a far off look in her eyes._

_Damon glanced back and forth at his brother and the compelled girl._

"_What have you done, Stefan?"_

"_Damon. I went to see father. He came at me. I didn't know my own strength. There was blood everywhere. He was dying, and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it."_

"_You fed." Damon stated shocked._

"_Yes. And it's incredible." Stefan enthusiastically raved. "My body is exploding with power Damon. I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can move, like its magic, and the guilt, the pain…I can turn it off. Like a switch. Katherine was right. It's a whole other world out there, Damon."_

_The older brother slowly rose to his feet unsteadily._

"_Katherine is dead Stefan. There is no world without her." Damon informed his brother, staggering away._

"_No! You can turn that off, too!" Stefan persuaded, grabbing Damon's face so that he would look at him. "You don't have to feel the pain anymore!"_

"_I don't want it." Damon growled out, breaking free of his brother's grip._

"_Your weak, you'll be dead soon. You need this."_

"_No." Damon whispered. "I can't."_

_Stefan then turned to the girl and had her stand up, next to him. The whites of Stefan's eyes bled red as veins slithered beneath the surface; his canines grew as he flashed them at Damon before smiling, Stefan sunk his fangs into the girls' neck. _

_After a moment, he pulled away and looked to his brother, blood staining his lips._

_Damon's eyes landed on the blood flowing from the girl's neck._

"_I won't let you die." Stefan whispered as he grabbed his brother behind his neck and gently brought his face to the bleeding wound._

"_No." Damon said thrashing slightly. "I can't."_

"_Don't fight it." Stefan told his brother. "We can do this...together."_

_Damon's face was right by the young girl's neck, the tantalizing smell of her blood overwhelmed him as his gums began to ache, and he inched closer to her neck. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest._

_Stefan was growing impatient and pushed Damon so that his mouth was touching the red liquid._

_He couldn't resist anymore._

_Damon's mouth latched onto her neck, taking in large gulps of blood. He relished in the feeling of the sweet liquid gliding down his throat. _

_Damon pulled away for just a moment, his canines elongating before he tore into the girl's neck once again. _

_He had given in._

"He forced you to turn."

"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person." Damon explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride."

"Still, he shouldn't have done that." Leya said pulling to a stop outside the boarding house. "It was your choice, I'm sorry it was taken away from you."

Before either of them could say anything Elena ran out breathless.

"Stefan's gone! And he doesn't have his ring!"

* * *

Stefan breathed heavily as he turns around; all he saw was Emily telling him his vampirism is a curse. It echoed in his head. Everything was spinning and he was losing control, he could feel it, the end. His end was coming and he would finally be released, released from Katherine, released from the blood lust, released from this curse.

"Stefan."

He turned around as his name was called. Leya stood staring at him; she hesitated slightly and began to walk forward. Stefan looked away as that night flashed into his mind, broken bones, bites, blood.

"I should have died that night, just like I had chosen. I should have let Damon die too." Stefan said as he looked out at the quarry.

"But you didn't." Leya said her voice soft but to Stefan it pierced his heart. "If you choose to die now it's not going to change what happened."

"Every single person that's been hurt...Every single life that's been lost, it's because of me."

"I know how you feel -"

"No, you don't! You don't know how I feel."

"Yes, I do, Stefan." Leya bit her lip looking down. "When I was fifteen I thought someone who I cared about was in trouble, so I went to find him. Only, I was tricked by someone else and in the end when the person I cared about tried to help me, he died. It was my fault. It was my fault he died, our actions are what put things into motion. We can't go back and change it not matter how much we want to, we just have to live with that."

"I made a choice, Leya. Because of that choice, a lot of people were hurt..._you_ were hurt." He looked back at her torn.

"You also made a choice to stop, to reject the person that the blood made you. You made a choice to be good, Stefan."

"No. Please don't do that." He pleaded.

"That's the person that jumped in the water to save the family whose car had driven off the bridge." Leya said using Elena's situation to show him that he did and can make the right decisions.

"Please. Don't make this okay." Stefan whispered to her, begging.

"That's the person who saved Elena's life." Leya said smiling softly.

"You don't understand, Leya."

"Then tell me. Make me understand." Leya all but yelled frustrated. She wasn't giving up on him, she just couldn't.

"It hurts me. It hurts me knowing what I've done, and that pain... that pain is with me all the time. And every day, I think that if I just... If I just give myself over to the blood, I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy, and every day, I fight that. And I am so terrified that one day, I'm not going to want to fight that anymore, Leya. Last time I hurt someone it was_ you_, next time it could be Elena, I couldn't live with myself if..." Stefan was close to tears.

"There will be no next time."

"You don't know that." Stefan told her.

"You're right, Stefan, I don't know that there won't be a next time. I can't promise that you won't hurt me again. Or that you won't hurt Elena. But I do know that I'll be there."

Stefan looked at her with unshed tears.

Leya stepped up until she was right in front of him.

"And I know that you can take this…" She took his hand and placed his daylight ring in the palm of it. "And throw it in the quarry and let the sun rise. That you can just give up. Or, you can put this ring on and keep fighting."

She gave him a watery smile and leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"It's your choice."

Leya stepped back and turned, walking away to leave Stefan to make his decision.

"Leya!" Stefan called, causing the girl to turn and watch as the vampire put his ring back on, running over to her and pulling her into his arms tightly.

He burrowed his face into her thick locks of hair, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Thank you."

* * *

Leya threw her keys into the bowl as she shut the front door behind her. Stefan was back at the boarding house reuniting with Elena. Leya rubbed the back of her neck and sighed as she headed towards the stairs. She knew where Stefan was from the moment Elena came rushing out the door, he wanted to die where it all began. But she wouldn't let him, because Leya cared. And sometimes she cared too much, but this time it was worth it.

Just as her foot touched the first step someone knocked on the door. Leya turned around confused pausing for a moment. She didn't have the faintest idea as to who would be knocking on her door at this hour. Leya walked to the door and opened it warily.

"Hello, love."

Leya breathed in sharply and stared at the person in front of her. "Hey, Aunt Daisy."

_**A/N: **_Hey guys! So here it is, finally, sorry for the wait, please tell what you think, love it? Hate it? Review! I also listened to a bunch of sad, moving music if anyone wants to know the songs just PM me


End file.
